Twisted Lines
by moonstone88
Summary: The war has been over for years but Harry is haunted by every person he lost, could he do anything to change his fate and if he can what will be the price. He aches for Ginny but can he give up what he's worked for for a chance at life he didn't want.
1. Homecoming

Sitting outside the Burrow Harry watched as birds flew over his head. It was peaceful here and one of the only places that he could find calm any more. He was glad the Weasley's had decided to rebuild here instead of moving away as so many other families had chosen to do. This was one of the only places in his whole life where he had felt like he was at home. Behind him he heard the door open but he didn't turn.

"Harry dear what are you doing out here? Mrs Weasley asked as she came out to stand next to him.

Harry turned to look at this woman who he had come to see as a surrogate mother. He couldn't remember what his mother's love had been like but when he was with Molly he could almost feel it.

"I was just thinking," he said turning to pull her into a hug which she quickly returned.

"Well you know you are always welcome here hunny. Ginny's inside and I know she's impatient to see you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the important look Molly gave him as he nodded and walked back towards to house with her.

He had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing Ginny as well. He hadn't seen her since Ron and Hermione's wedding and that had been almost three months ago. As always she was the one thing constantly in his mind, but he had found it harder and harder to come home to her. He knew that their relationship was becoming more and more strained but he couldn't help it, and a part of him needed it that way. If he grew comfortable at home with her, he would never be able to complete what he had been questing for for so long. A part of him thought about the life that he could so easily have with her now, but he couldn't help but feel the tug of all the deaths at his hands.

When he stepped over the threshold of the house the biggest reminder slapped him in the face. Sat in the corner of the sitting room George barely looked up when Harry entered. He was sat in the same chair he always seemed to be in now, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his eyes set somewhere off in the distance.

"How's he doing," Harry asked his voice dropping to a whisper.

Molly turned and smiled at her adopted son, "he's doing better recently, but he's not been having a good day today. He'll come out of it soon but its best we just leave him to himself for the moment," Molly patted him on the shoulder as she passed and headed to the kitchen.

Harry stood for a moment looking at his friend who had once been so full of life and humour. He hadn't been right since Fred had died; it was a pain that not even his other siblings could understand. He had once told Harry that it felt like he had had half of him chopped away and he could no longer feel that side of his body.

Shaking his head at the pain in his friend's eyes he moved into the kitchen where he was greeted by a small child flying at him. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Teddy wrapped himself around Harry's leg hugging as tightly as he could manage. Harry reached down and extracted the little arms from around his leg lifting the child into his arms for a proper hug. Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and snuggled in tightly.

"I missed you Uncle Harry," he said his voice clear and sweet.

Teddy had turned five last month but Harry had been unable to make it back for the boy's celebration.

"You got big," he said as he placed a kiss on the child head.

It was so strange to hold the little boy of tow people he loved very much and know that if he succeeded in his plan he would change this little man for the rest of his life.

"Uncle Harry," he complained as he squirmed to be put down.

Before he could escape Harry planted another kiss on his cheek and then let him wiggle down where he promptly giggled and ran off.

Harry watched him run around the room until he escaped out of the back door. He was still laughing as he turned and his eyes fell on Ginny leaning against the doorjamb her arms folded across her chest. As always the sight of her stole the breath from his lungs and all lucid thought flew from his mind.

She had cut her hair since he had last seen her; it now barely swept her shoulders whereas before it had been a long braid down her back. His fingers itched to run those short locks through them, to feel the softness once again but he kept his fist balled at his side. She moved then snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Harry," she said and he could pick out the note of apprehension.

"Hello Gin," he said smiling as she shot him a dirty look.

He was the only one that got away with calling her Gin nowadays and he liked it just because it annoyed her. Sometimes when he teased her it was almost as if things hadn't gone astray in their lives.

"How have you been," she asked as she circled around him heading for the sink.

"Well thanks, and you?" he asked feeling stupid for the formality of their words.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap her up in his arms, to feel the creaminess of her skin under his lips again, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Busy, Teddy takes up most of my time now. Mum has her hands full with George most days so I look after him. He's a bright little man and he keeps me on my toes," she laughed and Harry's heart clenched.

He moved towards her then, what he was meaning to do he had no idea, but before he could reach her teddy came screaming in from the garden. Ginny laughed as the little guy came to a halt at her feet and she reached down and pulled him into her arms.

"What mischief have you been up to now?" she asked tousling his long brown locks affectionately.

Harry watched as Teddy told Ginny the whole story not really picking up what the child was talking about, but concentrating on the interaction between the two.

Ginny was twenty one now no longer the young girl he remembered most days when he closed his eyes. She had grown a lot in the last few years as she had shouldered more responsibility in her family.

When she put Teddy down promising if he washed up she would get him some lunch, Harry wanted to reach out and wrap his hands around her waist. She'd become quiet slender in the last year or so, losing the last of the puppy fat of teenage years. Her body had filled out nicely so she had hips and a waist as all real women should. He couldn't help but notice that they weren't the only curves she had been blessed with as she reached up to retrieve a pot from atop the cupboards. Quickly catching himself he looked away as she turned her attention back to him.

Ginny knew he had been watching her, and she smiled as she moved over to the cooker ready to start making lunch. Things between the two of them hadn't been normal for some time so it was nice to see that she could still get a reaction out of him.

After the war had finished she had thought they would pick up where they had left off but he had been distant. She had given him time thinking on the fact that he had gone through a lot or trauma in his short life, and knowing that he blamed himself personally for all the deaths. But when he hadn't come to her in time she had gone to him. They had shared a few weeks of innocent love, hidden kisses in the pantry, stolen moments in the garden. But when she had wanted to deepen the relationship he had pulled away from her. It had been years now and she had no idea where she stood with Harry. She knew on paper they were broken up, but whenever he was around she wanted to crawl out of her skin with her need for him. She could feel the way he looked at her and knew he felt the same way but no matter how hard she pushed she could never get through the barrier he put around himself.

"I might go wash up before we eat," Harry said and before she could answer he disappeared up the stairs.

With a sigh Ginny leant against the counter listening to his footsteps as he climbed the stairs and made it to the landing. Harry had his own room here, when they had rebuilt they had purposefully made sure that he had a place he could call his own, but he was barely here anymore that Ginny avoided it as much as possible. Sometimes when she was feeling particularly lost or her heart ached particularly hard at the fact he wasn't around she would slip into his room and pull things out of his trunk. If it hadn't been long since his last visit she could sometimes get lucky and find a sweatshirt that still held the vestiges of his scent. She knew that lingering on those things would only cause her pain later but sometimes she just couldn't help but cave. With another sigh she turned back to the stove and carried on cooking.


	2. Decisions

A few days passed peacefully, Harry avoided Ginny as much as he could in a house like the Burrow. More than once he found himself almost cornered by her and having to make some kind of excuse to get away. It was getting harder and harder to find excuses that made any sense. His own body was starting to betray him. every time he laid eyes on her he felt hear rush through his body and he couldn't seem to control the reactions he was having every time she spoke. More than one he had to dive from the room when Molly appeared completely unaware of how close Harry had come to jumping her daughter.

It was on the fifth day of his visit, one of the longest times he had stayed in one place for some time, that he received the owl. The house was quiet since Molly had decided to take Teddy out for the day. Ginny had disappeared to her room and he hadn't seen her for a few hours. It was as he was contemplating going up and seeing her that the owl arrived dropping the letter practically in his lap then disappearing out of the window again. For a moment all he could do was stare at the bright green seal. He picked up the paper slowly feeling the rough parchment. Taking a deep breath he snapped the seal and unfolded the letter reading the words carefully and slowly.

_Harry_

_We have found the last piece to the puzzle; we will have the potion ready for you in just under a week. We also believe that we have a working version of the charm you found. Of course its hard to say for sure but from all the test we have done we believe that it is doing exactly what it was purported to do. This fantastic news means that we will be able to move ahead with the plan you have in place. We look forwards to hearing from you._

_Regards The Guild_

Harry reread the letter a few times before the words sunk in completely. His plan was in place and he couldn't believe it. Things had been like a dream, he had grasped at straws he believed would never lead to anything and now he was ready. After the war had finished he had spent time with the ministry helping to get everything up and running again, but they had wanted more from him than he was able to give. It was while working with them that he had first heard the whispers of ancient magic. He had found his first clue in Dumbledore's vault when he had been invited in there. that clue had led him to a book that held secrets hidden for so long most people didn't even know they existed. He then travelled the globe finding things that would lead him to the next step. That had been when he found the Guild.

They were a group of witches and wizards that sought out old or lost magic trying to make sure that things weren't lost forever. They vowed to make sure they had working versions of every spell and potion that they preserved so that for future generations things wouldn't be lost. Harry had marvelled at their headquarters and the magic they had hidden within their walls. He had spent a year there alone studying and going through ancient texts. With their help he had managed to track down everything they needed and it seemed that they had successfully managed to combine everything.

It seemed that he now had a working spell and charm at his fingertips that would allow him to time travel. So close he could taste it was a way to change everything that had gone wrong during the war. He thought of Sirius and how hard it had been losing him when he was younger, he still felt his heart ache at the thought of his godfather dying the way that he had. Other faces began tumbling in front of his eyes, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred. They all moved through his mind each one leaving a wound behind so that his insides felt shredding. There was countless other faces that haunted him, he had made it his mission to find every person that had died thanks to the war, every face that he could have saved.

With a sign he folded the letter and slipped it into his inside jacket pocket before rising to his feet. He would have to pack again and head off to meet the Guild at their headquarters. He had had his sight so set on reaching the goal of a working way to go back in time that now that he had one he didn't know what to do. It was only as he felt Ginny's hand grip his arm that he realised he had stopped dead on the stairs as his mind had become lost in thought.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked a slightly amused smile playing across her lips.

He shook his head and tried to return the smile, "yes sorry was lost in thought there for a moment."

She laughed and stepped around him and he turned to watch her descend the stairs. He watched her until she disappeared around a corner and he could no longer see the flash of her red hair.

She seemed happy enough, and Teddy was such a bright little boy, was it really his right to take away the lives that everyone had now. What if he did this and things didn't get better, or god forbid became worse. But Harry refused to believe that having his parents would be a bad thing for Teddy, and that never having to lose her brother would be bad for Ginny. He thought of George who had opted to stay in bed today, and knew he had to do it, he had to at least try and save those people he loved, dead and living.


	3. Destiny

Ginny watched Harry as he ate silently he seemed even more distracted this evening then he was other nights. She watched as he pushed his food around his plate without really taking a bite. She itched to say something to him, but knew she couldn't question him in front of her parents or the other's sat at the table.

"I heard from Ron, Hermione and he are back from their visit to Australia and Hermione's parents. They hoped to pop by some time tomorrow once they were settled," Molly said suddenly drawing Harry's attention.

With a sigh Ginny picked at a piece of chicken, she should have known that news of his friends would interest him when nothing else seemed to. Starring down at her plate she tried to ignore the anger that was tingling through her body but it was getting harder and harder to ignore him ignoring her.

She looked up when she heard her name and realised her father had been talking to her, "I'm sorry what was that?" she asked putting her fork down and trying to show that she was giving her father her full attention.

He smiled warmly at her and cleared his throat, "I was just saying that Teddy seems to have taken a liking to that little girl who lives in the village," he laughed and even though she was still angry she couldn't help but joining in.

"I caught him trying to sneak out today; he had a bundle of biscuits that he'd apparently been accumulating while we were looking. Apparently he planned to take them down to her, lucky thing I caught him when I did otherwise I would have had a heart attack."

She looked around as she finished seeing Teddy looking rather sheepish as he took a bite of his food, she couldn't help but laugh as she mumbled something about wanting to share with his girlfriend. It was only as she caught Harry starring at her intensely that the laughter died in her throat. For a moment his green gaze held her and she couldn't look away but eventually he lowered his eyes again and she was able to breathe. She hated when he did that, he would ignore her for hours even days and then suddenly she'd catch him watching her and her heart wanted to explode with pleasure. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body quickly followed by a spike of heat that she knew would have her cheeks flaring.

Putting her fork down she pushed away from the table, "excuse me," she said as she turned and walked as calmly as she could from the room.

Molly called after her but she didn't stop, heading outside into the cool evening air. She took a deep breath filling her lungs and trying unsuccessfully to calm her heart beat. Part of her wanted to shake harry for what he did to her and another part wanted to crawl out of her skin with the need to touch him and be touched by him. She pushed her hands through her hair feeling the shortness of it and wishing she'd left it longer. She'd cut it on compulsion when someone had mention how much harry had liked her longer hair. It was stupid and petty but at the time it had made her feel better, now it just her feel stupid.

She hated that he could make her feel like a little girl with a crush on her idle so easily. No one had ever been able to make her blush like Harry could. She closed her eyes tight as she was assaulted with memories of stolen kisses and lying out in the sun cuddled against his bare chest. Everything between them had always been innocent, since as they had grown older he had grown more and more distant. She could remember though times when she had thought she would go up in flames for the need of his touch. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of his palms pressing into her bare ribs one summer. Annoyed she picked up the nearest rock and threw it as hard as she could, realising to late that she had aimed at one of the little pot gnomes that her father had picked up for her mother. With a sigh she walked towards the now broken gnome doing her best to pick up all the pieces. She still had no idea why her father had bought this other than it was a muggle custom and he had always been obsessed with muggles.

As she straightened from picking up a partially big piece she realised she wasn't alone. She didn't have to turn to see who it was that had followed her into the garden she could feel his presence like a pressure against her back. His skin tingled he was so close and with no one else around to dampen his affects he was instantly making her body go haywire.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked without turning as she bent to pick another piece of the gnome up.

Harry watched her bend over and had to swallow to get his voice back. Even in the dying light she looked amazing. In fact the golden red rays of the dying son only made her look more beautiful, like something from an old fairytale, a goddess of old come to tempt him from his chosen path.

He didn't know why he had followed her out into the garden after spending so long avoiding being alone together here he was instigating it. But when he had looked at her at the dinner table he had been unable to hold his desire for her back and he knew she had seen it, and for a moment he had seen the desire to mirror his own reflected in her eyes. At that instant he had wanted to reach out to her just to touch her skin, but he had looked away instead. When she had left so abruptly he knew she had been upset by him and his heart hurt at the thought of upsetting her.

"I just wanted to check on you. I didn't mean to upset you, honestly I didn't."

She sighed then and turned to look at him her face sad and tired.

"You never do Harry but somehow you always manage to."

He flinched at her words but they were true, even as he struggled to keep her safe he always managed to be the one to hurt her the most.

He stepped forwards reaching out for a second, but he quickly snatched his hand back pushing it into his pocket. She watched his hand and sighed again as he pulled away from her.

"I really don't mean it Gin, you know that above all else that I would never want to hurt you."

She turned on him then and he could see the anger in her eyes, "no I don't know Harry. I know nothing from you. I thought I knew, but the last few years have taught me how wrong I was," she moved then to push past him and head back inside but his hand shot out faster than she could move and circled her upper arms.

As his hand clamped around her bare arm she felt a shiver of power arch between them. Her whole body felt like jelly at his touch and before she knew what she was doing she had moved to lean into his body. Harry couldn't help but slip his arms around her small frame moulding her body against his. Her head slipped to rest of his shoulder and he lent his cheek against her hair breathing in her amazing floral scent. She smiled like wild flowers in the summer and it comforted him like nothing ever before it. His mind raced with everything he wanted to say, everything he needed to say but he couldn't find the words to do the justice.

Ginny could feel Harry's heartbeat in her chest, could feel it trip as she ran her fingers along his neck until she could reach his hair. Growing a little more daring she pushed her fingers into the long locks and was instantly rewarded by him pushing his head against her hand.

"Ginny I..." he began but she pushed her fingers against his lips.

"Please don't Harry anything that you would say even well meaning would spoil this moment," she whispered and was glad when she took his hand away he didn't say anything.

For a few heartbeats they held each other, Harry's arms pressing Ginny into his body so tightly she could barely breathe but she didn't care. She wanted to be crushed against him because she knew times like this were rare and far between now and she had to make the most of them when they did come up. She peered up at him as he played his hand over her shoulders and along her bare back where her top rode low on her shoulders and back. Harry loved tracing his fingers over the smattering of freckles on her creamy skin marvelling at each and every one of them.

Taking a breath and moving before she could lose her nerve Ginny pulled away slightly, but only enough so she could pull his mouth down to hers. For a moment she felt his freeze his body going stiff but a second later his body responded to her demands and he melded his lips against her. Instantly power arced between then, setting their skin tingling as if tiny shocks of electricity danced in the air around them. Ginny knew full well the power they could raise together when Harry allowed himself a moment to let go, and for once he truly seemed to be lost in the moment.

His hands circled around her back pushing the material of her tank top away from her back so he could place his warm hands against her slightly cooler skin. She pushed her hands into his hair tangling them into the locks and squarely holding him in place. She could feel her stomach muscles tense as one hand moved up to rest against her ribs his fingers almost scorching her skin in their heat. She pressed into the kiss more, forcing his lips apart so she could probe into his mouth and instantly he was there matching her move for move. Harry could feel the passion rising to an almost uncontrollable level between them and for once he didn't fight it. Something inside of him told him he would need this moment, he needed to cave for once and give her exactly what she wanted or risk things going wrong. He hadn't decided what to do about the charm yet but he knew going forwards that no matter what he would need Ginny at his side.

As he traced his hand across her ribs, brushing against the bottom of her bra she moaned and he felt the response in his body before he could think. His slid his other hand down so he could cup her bottom, and pushed one of his legs between hers, instantly she moved to allow him what he wanted and instantly came into contact with his arousal. She didn't shy away from him, she wasn't a child anymore and this was exactly what she wanted. She rocked her hips slightly pressing into him and was rewarded with a growl deep in his chest. She couldn't help but smile against his lips at that.

Harry was having a hard time thinking as she pressed against him, his zipper coming dangerously close to causing damage, but he didn't want to move her. The feel of her in his arms was so exquisite he didn't think he would ever be able to pull away. He wished above all that they weren't so exposed where they were; he wanted nothing more than to run his hands across her bare skin unhindered and have her do the same.

Suddenly he felt a tug in his stomach and before he could blink they were no longer in the garden. They broke their kiss for a moment to look around only to discover that they were stood in Harry's room. Harry knew without a doubt that he hadn't moved then here and he had a feeling that Ginny hadn't. As he moved slightly away from Ginny so he could have a look around them he felt an arc of power rush through him, pulling a moan of pleasure from his lips and Ginny at the same time. It seemed that she had felt exactly what he was feeling. There was a pull between them more than just on the physical level, apparently even their magic wanted this.

Before he realised what he was doing Harry picked Ginny up urging her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did easily. He couldn't help but smiling at her petite frame and minuscule weight, she really was tiny. He walked the both of them backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he sat down with her in his lap. Ginny wiggled around until she was comfortable drawing a gasped breath from Harry as she settled over him. Indulging in the feel of her skin he leant forwards so he could kiss along her collarbone and she arched her back allowing him better access. He loved the way she seemed to instinctively know where he wanted her and would move without him needed to coax her. It was like she was picking the images clean out of his head.

Harry found that he was a little frustrated at the fabric of her top getting in the way off his exploration, so without thinking he grabbed the hem and in one move swept it over her head leaving her torso bare except for her bra. Somewhere in her lust filled brain Ginny thanked the gods that she had settled on a purple bra with gold trim that matched the knickers she was wearing instead of her normal plane white underwear. Something inside of her must have known she needed to look good today.

Harry's eyes devoured the sight of her in her bra, and he couldn't help but play with the soft golden lace that lay against the mound of her breasts. The colour complemented her perfectly, making her skin seem even creamier. He watched as her eyes flittered closed and she bit at her bottom lip as he pressed his fingers into her skin. He liked that his touch could make her do that and he wanted more. Feeling hotter in his own skin then he had ever done, he moved his hands from her skin just long enough to shrug out of his jacket and pull his t-shirt over his head.

Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of his chest, and she couldn't help but press her fingers against his chiselled stomach. The last time she had seen him without a shirt on had been a few years ago and he had been muscular then, but they had been the muscles of someone who didn't actively work on them. Now it seemed he had taken to toning his body and she couldn't find anything to complain about. Harry could feel her appreciation of his body and he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to scream as she lightly touched him, her fingers barely whispering over his to sensitive skin. She traced a scar across his chest that ran from collar bone to just below his ribs, but didn't say anything. She knew he had many scars like this from attacks both pre and post war. He was the boy who lived after all, but as she looked up at his face she realised they should amend that title to the man who lived because there was nothing boyish left in him.

Leaning forward so she pressed her chest against his bare on she captured his lips again steeling his sanity. His hands moved of their own accord flicking the clasp of her bra so that it snapped open and loosened its hold on her breasts. She wiggled against pressing herself closer to him as he slid his fingers under the straps of her bra and slid them slowly down her arms. Breaking the kiss Ginny sat back so that he could get a full view as the bra fell from her skin and he pulled it to one side to drop off the bed unwanted now.

The sight of her stole his breath away and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips which she easily returned. Slowly he reached up cupping her breasts in his hands and feeling the softness of them. A moan escaped her lips as once against she bit her bottom lip. He felt her nipples harden under his touch and couldn't help but experiment by flicking his fingers lightly over one. When she wiggled against him again forcing the breath from his lungs once more he knew he was on the right track. He leant down to kiss across the swell of her breasts and slowly dipped his head until he could take her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped as Harry's lips moved over her nipple and couldn't help it when she dug her fingers into his bare shoulder. He was driving her mad, his every touch burning and sending electricity right to the core of her. Her jeans felt too tight and constricting as she pushed against him and she wanted nothing more than to have them gone. Seemingly reading her mind, Harry slipped his hands under her bottom again and stood just long enough for him to be able to flip her onto the bed.

Ginny lay before him completely ready for whatever he wanted to do to get and that thought made him grow harder. As he watched she kicked off her sandals and slowly undid the button and fly of her jeans. Her fingers paused there with the material open enough to see that she was wearing a matching pair of knickers, and his fingers itched to rip the pants from her.

Kneeling down so that his knees where either side of her legs he pushed her fingers away and ran his own along the elastic of her knickers. Ginny felt her eyes close and she arched her back pushing harder against his hand. Instantly his hands spanned her waist, slipping inside of her jeans and in one swift move he pulled them down and off leaving her in nothing but her knickers.

He pulled away from her for a moment there, long enough to appreciate the sight that lay before him. She truly was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. Quickly he kicked off his own shoes and pulled off his socks as best he could. She laughed lightly as he lost his balance and had to catch himself on the headboard of the bed or risk falling over. He shot her a dirty look which only made her laugh harder. But once he had managed to remove his socks and his hands moved to his fly her laughter died. She pushed herself up then and batted his hands away wanting this pleasure for herself.

She slid the leather of his belt back easily enough noting that his buckle was a silver phoenix, but her mind was more concerned with what lay under it. She easily flicked the clasp of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She could see that he was wearing a pair of black briefs underneath and as she tugged at his jeans the underwear stayed in place. As she tugged the material fell to pool at his feet and he easily stepped out of them.

With one hand against her should he pushed her back and crawled along her body pressing his skin against her wherever he could. She moaned again and arched her hips up so that her core came in full contact with his manhood. For a moment sparks exploded behind Harry's eyes so he lost sight of her but when the cleared she was laid beneath him panting.

"That wasn't fare," he growled and dipped his head to suckle at one of her nipples satisfied by her shocked intake of breath.

As he did this his hand dipped to caress along thigh and he could feel her muscles quaking at his touch. His slid his fingers over the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, until he reached the edge of her knickers. He tickled his fingers across the edge feeling the lace and using it to heighten the sensations she was feeling. She arched up again but this time he was ready for her, his hand stopping her before she could bang against him again. A small whimper passed her lips as he denied what she wanted but it only made him smile harder.

Maddeningly slowly he dipped his fingers past the lace of the material and caressed at the corner of her patch of curls. She wanted to scream at the feel but bit the inside of her lip knowing if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. Slowly he spread his fingers until he found what he wanted and moved the tip of his finger down through her curls until he touched that most sensitive part of a woman's body. It didn't take much she was so sensitive, all he had to do was slid his finger across that bundle of nerves a few times and she fractured beneath him as the orgasm took her.

Harry felt the waves of pleasure ripple through Ginny's body and he smiled. He wanted her to feel as good as possible, and knew that at some point it would hurt her a little since he knew for a fact that she was still a virgin. There had been no one but him for his Ginny and at that point he was glad of that, he was too possessive and if there had been any other before him he would have likely tracked that man down and ripped his throat out.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, his pushing his fingers against her again this time probing deeper until he found her opening already wet and ready for him. He shivered at the feel of her and had to keep his mind solely on the idea of giving her as much pleasure as possible or he would have caved and collapsed on top of her then and there. Carefully making sure not to hurt her he pushed one finger inside of her and she called his name in pleasure. Once he was sure it wasn't hurting her he added another and pumped slightly sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Leaning over he leant on his elbow so he could use his other hand to reach up and tickle one of her tight nipples. She shivered with pleasure again and he knew she liked it when he played with her nipples. Noting that for later he pumped his fingers again causing her to cry out. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers and knew she was becoming accustomed to them. He worked at those muscles stretching them out as much as possible without hurting her. He wanted her to be able to take all of him and he didn't know how long he would be able to keep his calm once he was inside of her.

"Harry please," she begged and he wanted to laugh at the note of desperation.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out and she sighed at the feel of it. He was doing things to her that she hadn't thought possible; his fingers seemed to be electrified sending a buzz of tingles through her. As she watched him he pulled her knickers off and she didn't even have a second of shyness as she lay completely bared beneath him. He pressed his palms against her legs urging her to spread them further for him and he then settled himself between them.

On impulse before he could do anything she reached out and caressed her fingers over the bulge that was straining against his underwear. She was rewarded with a yelp as he threw his head back and shivered. Getting bolder she pressed her fingers against his member, feeling the heat and strength of the appendage. Harry gripped her legs his fingers biting into her skin as she caressed him and he knew if she carried on much more he wouldn't last long. Before he could say anything though her fingers slipped inside the material of his underwear until she was able to hold him in her hand.

"Ginny!" he growled but she didn't move.

She liked the feel of him in her hands and she wanted more. Slipping her hand back she pushed him backwards slightly until his knees were off the bed and he was resting against it. Taking a breath she hooked her fingers in his waist band and pushing then down instantly freeing him. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him heavy and hard ready for her. It was a little intimidating seeing him completely nude but all she wanted was more. He easily shimmied out of his underwear and then he was pushing her back onto the bed.

She moved backwards slowly until her head hit the pillows and came to rest there. He slid his way up her body until he was directly over her, the tip of him pushing against her entrance. He felt her nails rack across his back only heightening the pleasure and he wanted nothing but more of her. As he hovered there ready to push into her he caught her gaze and held it.

"I love you," he said suddenly and a little tentatively.

Her mind cleared of the lust then and he could see it in her eyes as her gaze became crystal sharp. With a smile she slipped her hands up to cup his face, "I love you to," she said before placing a light but wonderful kiss against his lips.

He smiled then and knew that no matter what for the moment this was exactly where he was supposed to be. He caressed a hand down over her breasts and across her flat stomach until he reached the curve of her hip. Swiftly he dipped his hand into her curls and got the exact affect he was looking for.

As before she arched her back, but this time when she did the tip of him slid into her body. She gasped at the feel of him entering her, but urged him forwards. He moved slowly knowing that her body had to become accustomed to the feel of him. he gripped her hips locking her in place knowing she had the urge to wiggle them, but he knew they had to move slowly if only at first. He pushed further into her until he reached the barrier he had been expecting. Locking eyes with her he pushed forwards through that thin barrier. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes, but as he moved that was quickly washed away. He began to pull out of her again and she protested at the feel of him leaving her, but he only smiled and pushed back into her again. Slowly his hips began to pick up speed and he let go of her hips so that she could match him move for move.

The eventually found a rhythm that suited the both of them and soon enough Harry could feel the tightness in his groin growing. He pulled Ginny up then off the bed so that he was on his knees and she had her legs wrapped around his hips. From this angle the core of her pressed against him and she gasped as a spark of electricity fizzled through her body. He held her easily one hand under her bottom for support the other going up to cup her right breast. As he rocked her in a perfect rhythm his stroked his thumb over her nipple teasing it into a peek. When he had her exactly how he wanted his leant down and sucked the nipple into his mouth. She yelled out in pleasure then her fingernails once again digging into his shoulders.

He used the mask of her pleasure to surge forwards faster and harder and when she didn't protest at that he pushed into her even faster. Ginny could feel her muscles begin to contract and was glad that he had given her one orgasm before they started or she knew she wouldn't have been able to hold on. She wanted nothing more at the moment then to tip over that edge with Harry. She could feel his hips becoming more and more urgent, his movements losing some of their rhythm as he started to fracture. Ginny pulled his head up then so that he could see into his eyes and kissed him as he surged forwards one last time.

Ginny cried out as he touched the deepest part of her and sent her over the edge into a rippling orgasm like nothing she had felt before. Harry felt her muscle contract around him and knew he couldn't fight it anymore and gave himself over to the pressure building in his body. With the final thrust he yelled out Ginny's name as his own orgasm took him and he filled her body with his seed. He felt his mind shatter and his whole body shiver with power. He felt the sparks of power in the very air they breathed but he couldn't think past how good it felt.

It took some time for them to come back down to earth and when they did it was to find themselves slick with sweat and panting hard. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Harry gathered her close unwilling to pull them apart just yet and held her as their heart beats calmed. Eventually they were breathing normally and Ginny tugged away slightly letting Harry know she wanted to get down.

Carefully he slid his body until her bottom came in contact with the bed and then with even more care he slid out of her. She gasped at the feel of him leaving her body and gripped his arms. Once he was free of her Harry collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Instantly Ginny slipped in besides him, wrapping one leg over his and rested her head on his chest. As his heart beat steadily away she felt the rhythm of it sucking her under until she felt like she was wadding against an oncoming tide and couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Harry listened as Ginny's breathing became deeper and steadier and he knew she had dropped off. Mentally he tested the wards that he had long ago put around the room, thankful that there were holding. Hopefully that meant that no one who happened to be in the house was the wiser to what had happened. He hoped Molly and Arthur had taken Teddy for that walk they had been planning after dinner and as for George well there was nothing he could go about that. If the wards worked right no one would have heard a thing. But as he lay tangled with the love of his life he couldn't bring himself to care. He let the warmth of her settle into his body and eventually a wave of tiredness sucked him under and he fell asleep with Ginny wrapped in his arms.

Sometime in the night Ginny woke Harry and they made passionate love falling asleep just before dawn. She had never been so happy in her life but she couldn't help but feel that there was a storm cloud on the horizon that she would have to deal with. For the moment she luxuriated in the small aches in her body as she stretched along Harry's body and let sleep take her again.

* * *

><p>AN turned out to be a lot longer then I expected and a tad more graphic then I first planned haha ah well would love to know what people think so far especially about this chapter so please read and review.


	4. Play and Magic

Harry woke when the light streaming through the windows filter across his face shining brightly against his closed eyelids. His eyes popped open and then he closed them again instantly as the glare hit his retinas. He went to move away and realised that his arm was wedged under something. It was only as he looked down and realised that Ginny was the one pinning it that the memories from the night before flooded back and he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arm around her tighter, pulling her against his body and she snuggled into the crook of his arm still fast asleep.

He took the opportunity to study her sleeping face and marvelled at how beautiful she was. Her eyelashes made dark crescent moons against her pale skin, and he could pick out the smattering of pale freckles across her nose and cheeks. They had grown less prominent as she had gotten older, so that now they were small things that enhanced her beauty instead of detracting from it. He had the sudden urge to kiss every last one but didn't want to disturb her sleep. He could tell that she was dreaming because every now and then she would smile and once or twice he was sure he heard her whisper his name. Pressing his lips against her hair the fuzzy happiness from the night before started to recede and reality began to set in.

It was only as he thought of the consequences of last night that he realised he had already made him mind up to use the magics that had been uncovered. He hadn't even realised before he went to Ginny that he had subconsciously made the decision to go through with his original plan. He sighed as he realised that even what had happened the night before wouldn't change his mind. He looked down at the woman he loved who was willing and ready to give herself to him for the rest of her life, and realised he would be risking all of this.

He knew that when he travelled back he would go with all the memories he had now, he would forever remember this night, but when he changed things she would not. Even the smallest difference would change the course of their lives and so this night would never happen. If he got lucky he would be able to change it in a way that would lead to many many nights like the one they had had together, but if things went differently it might be that he would never be able to touch his Ginny again. His heart clenched at that thought, was it possible that he could change the course of their lives so much that they didn't end up together. Everything inside him said that they were meant to be together, that they were indeed soul mates, but history was full of tragic stories of star crossed lovers who missed each other or were torn from each other for some reason or other. He really didn't want to think about that possibility happening to Ginny and he. Now that he had fully discovered the joy that being with her could bring he couldn't bear the thought of being without her. But still he knew he would proceed which would mean going to the guild very soon.

He pushed the thoughts away knowing they would crowd in again sometime soon, but for the moment he wanted to luxuriate in the feel of Ginny pressed naked against his body. He felt her breathing change and knew that she was waking up.

"I can feel you starring at me you know," she said sleepily and proceeded to yawn.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," he laughed and kissed her forehead.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow then so she could look him in the eyes. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had woken up feeling so happy; in fact she thought she could. It was when she had woken up next to him last. It had been before the war had gotten in the way and they happened to fall asleep on the couch curled up together. She had been happy to be with him then, but there had been space between them, now there was nothing between them. She had never been this content in her life.

Smiling Ginny reached out and stroked her fingers lovingly across his cheek feeling the beginning of stubble grate under her fingertips. She liked the feel of the slight roughness and she thought it gave him a very gruff look especially with his sleep tasselled hair. She pushed her fingers through his hair brushing a few stray strands away from his face. His emerald eyes seemed extremely clear this morning not shrouded as they had been for the past few days. She knew something was different, not just the fact that they had spent the night making love to each other, there was some decision that he had made and now that the worrying was over and his mind had settled on his decision he was calmer. Ginny had noticed long ago that it was the making a decision that always had him worrying once it was made he would stick by it 100% never worrying if it was right or wrong, it was one of his qualities that she loved the most.

He smiled at her and she knew he knew she was thinking of her.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he said almost mirroring her thoughts.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking about," she replied as she rolled away from him and off the bed.

Harry sat back lazily in the pillows and watched Ginny slide of the bed and walk around the room. He marvelled at how instantly comfortable she was with her nakedness around him. She hadn't even shied away from him at any point. He watched her as she moved around the room searching for her clothing.

"Are you going to help or just watch," she threw over her shoulder as she bent to retrieve her bra.

He laughed at the look she had given him, "I think I opt for watch," he said his voice full of amusement.

She looked at him again making him laugh harder and even though she wanted to be annoyed she found herself laughing with him.

When she had finally managed to wrangle all of her clothing she crawled back onto the bed next to him. He took great delight in watching her shimmy into her knickers and slip the bra back on. He made a mental note to ask her if she had any other coloured underwear that looked as good. As she reached to grab her jeans he decided she was dressed enough for the moment and circled her waist pulling her to sit on his lap.

She laughed as he hauled her up batting at his arms playfully but happily settled against his chest when he pulled her close. For a while they sat like that the back of Ginny's head resting on his shoulder as he stroked a hand through her hair.

"We can't stay like this all day," she said breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"Hmmmm," was Harry's only reply and Ginny sighed.

Before he could protest she slipped from his gasp and onto the floor allowing her to grab her jeans and top and bounce out of the way as he made a lunge to grab her again.

"I don't know about you but I would like a nice lazy shower and then some breakfast," she glanced at the bedside clock and frowned, "or should I say lunch."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the clock and laughed, they had slept most of the morning away and it indeed was nearly lunch time.

Conceding the point to her he slid from the bed as well and fished around in his draws until he found a pair of sweat pants and slid them on over his hips.

"Do you think your parents are around?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced at the clock again mentally going through the normal schedule, "err I don't think so, dad will well and truly be at work by now and mum usually takes Teddy to a tots group during the week," she had a quick think about the date and realised George wouldn't be in either, "I think George has his weekly appointment at st Mangos'," he had been going every week for counselling and Ginny didn't see it helping at all but if it was what he wanted then she would back her brother in everything.

He flashed her cheeky grin and she could tell he was thinking something mischievous. She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed.

"Why what are you thinking?" she asked as he pulled her against his body.

Instinctively she threw her hands up to catch herself and of course she collided against his naked chest. Instantly she felt the spark of desire begin to burn in her stomach and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheek. The power that seemed to arc between them was incredible and she wondered if every couple had it this way. She had heard of desire being almost tangible but she could feel the power of Harry's need for her tickling over her skin.

"Whoa there lover boy, shower, food, and then you might be able to talk me into more."

She pushed away from him leaving him laughing behind her.

When she reached the door she stuck her head out listening for signs of life. As far as she could tell it was silent in the house which was definitely a rarity.

"I think we're safe," she said over her shoulder and dove out of his room and across the hall to her own.

Harry padded behind her not bothering to worry, he had pants on that was clothed enough for him. He watched her with a smile as she dove across the hall and into her room, obviously sheepish of the idea of someone seeing her in her underwear. She stopped in her room long enough to dump her jeans and t-shirt and strip off her underwear. Harry felt a wave of heat hit his body at the sight of her and he had to turn and look away for fear of jumping her. When he looked back she had grabbed her fluffy robe and was now snuggled up in it.

"You want to shower first," she asked as she went into her wardrobe to fish out some clothing.

"I was kind of thinking it would be nice to shower together," he said and her head popped around the wardrobe door looking a little shocked.

He watched her visibly swallow and for some reason it was highly enticing.

"Ok," she finally managed to stammer out.

"Grab us some towels will you while I go start the shower," he threw over his shoulder as he left her room.

For some reason he was feeling all together unlike himself. He as usually quiet and reserved but something about Ginny seemed to bring out his darker side. He'd decided one thing, before he made any move to go back to the Guild he would enjoy this time with Ginny. He was going to thoroughly love her while he had the chance, just in case things didn't fall where he wanted.

He made his way to the bathroom, his ears perked for any sign of life other than Ginny. He knew full well Molly would be happy to know Harry had finally caved and given into her daughter, but knowing they were together and witnessing it were two completely different things. With s chuckle he turned the shower on, flipping it to the temperature he had found was best in the last few days and waited for the water warm up.

Crossing the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror and studied his face. The bags that had been plaguing him for the last few months seemed to have all but disappeared over nights and his face didn't seem as worn. Ginny really had worked her magic on him, and with the thought of her he turned so he could examine his back to find long gouges that were unmistakable nail marks. With a satisfied grin he turned to check the temperature of the water just as Ginny entered.

Her arms were full with thick fluffy towels and she had even retrieved his robe for him. Thanking her he took the burden from her hanging up the robe and placing the towels on the counter away from where they were likely to get wet.

"Ok a few ground rules Mr Potter," Ginny said suddenly, her mouth set in a stern line.

Harry had to fight not to laugh at the look she was giving him, "yes miss Weasley?" he replied putting on as innocent of a voice as he could muster.

She walked past him until she reached the bathroom mirror and began running her fingers through her hair trying to tame some of the knots.

"No funny business," she said her eyes finding his in the mirror, "I mean it I want a nice relaxing shower and then I want to eat. No getting side tracked," he could only nod as she looked down and started riffling through the draws looking for something, "now I won't make you keep your hands to yourself, I think it would be quiet nice to have someone help me wash my hair."

Harry stepped forward wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging him to her, "it would be my honour to wash your hair," he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"That's what I mean none of that or you're getting kicked out," she pushed passed him again and slipped the robe from her shoulders as she went.

Hanging the robe up on the back of the door she slipped her wand from the pocket and before Harry could notice cast a silencing and locking charm, just in case. Without looking at him she slipped into the shower hissing slightly as the hot water hit her cool skin, soon enough though she grew used to it and lifted her face into the stream to let it run down her body. Not waiting for Harry she grabbed a bottle of body wash and tipped some of the contents into her hands. Lathering the mixture together she began to wash herself down, rubbing it along her arms and the across her torso and down. She realised as she soaped up her legs that Harry hadn't joined her and she turned to find him leaning against the counter watching her.

She was about to say something until she noticed the front of his sweat pants and realised very quickly how aroused he was by what he was seeing. Feeling more naughty and calm now she knew no one could bust in on then she leant over giving him a perfect view of her round bottom and she soaped up her legs. She heard his intake of breath and knew she'd hit the spot and she turned her face away so he couldn't see her satisfied smile. It was nice to know she drove him as insane as he drove her; it was wonderful holding all the cards for once. She took her time washing her legs and let the water run down her back, she then moved to her stomach turning to give him a better view. She ran her soapy hands over her stomach slowly and watched him watch her every move. With a wicked smile she dipped her hands lower sucking in her lower lip as she did knowing how much he loved that. She could feel his gaze burning into her but he didn't move.

She grabbed the bottle again adding more soap to her hands and this time lathered up her breasts. As she ran her hands over the mounds of her breast teasing her nipples to soft peaks he pushed himself away from the counted and in a blink of the eyes had stripped off his sweatpants. Once again he stood nude and proud in front of her and she had to desperately fight the urge to reach out to him, but she was enjoying teasing him too much. He stood in front of the shower but didn't step into it. His body was so hard that it ached and he didn't know how much if the show he was going to be able to take. At this stage she was running her hands over her breasts in circles that were almost hypnotising. He watched her hands and decided he'd had enough.

Reaching out he pulled her fingers free and she didn't protest even after her speech about rules. As well as working him up she had managed to work herself up and she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her. He stepped into the shower with her then pressing her back against the cool tile. Before she could say anything he captured her mouth crushing any thoughts of protest. He mounded her right breast in his hand as his other dipped lower stroking over the same path as her hand had followed before. She moaned into his mouth and it set his skin on fire.

"I need you," he whispered into her ear making her shiver again.

She was growing to like the intimate way he talked to her with his lips pressed against her ear and his breath tickling along her neck.

Feeling bolder than ever she turned her back to him pushing her bum out until it hit him square in the crotch and wiggled. She instantly felt that she had made the right move, especially when Harry growled and grabbed her hips. She was about to laugh at him when he grabbed her hips more tightly pulling her roughly into a better position for him and before she could even take a breath he pushed into her. She cried out at the roughness but didn't pull away as the ecstasy of the moment, this time Harry set a harsh rhythm but it suited her mood perfectly and before long she felt herself grow heavy and tight.

"Harry," she cried out as he tipped her over the edge.

He was with her every step of the way but this time he didn't just feel his body release, but his magic as well. It rippled through his body like a shockwave that he couldn't hold back and he yelled in pleasure as it burst from his skin. Ginny had to hide her face against her arm as a blinding light surrounded them. She felt something crack under her hand but she couldn't see what it was and she didn't care. As the power touched her skin she felt it sink in like a thousand fingers caressing every inch of her and the power tasted distinctly of Harry, it was like being surrounded by him.

When the light dimmed and she could see again she braved slipping of Harry and turning to look at him. As she pressed her back into the wall behind her she gasped in pain as something bit into her skin. Straight away Harry was there pulling her against his chest and turning her so he could examine her shoulder. As she watched he pulled a piece of tile from her skin slippery with her blood. She looked up at him, and realised that his eyes were still glazed with power. She made a move to step away from his so she could examine the wound in the mirror, but he gripped her shoulder tighter and before she could protest he probed his finger into it.

"Harry!" she gasped but he didn't say anything instead she felt his power swell again and then her shoulder was enveloped in heat. When he pulled his hand away the pain was gone. She dove out of the shower and twisted so she could see her shoulder clearly in the mirror and there wasn't a mark on her skin not, even a line to show where something had been freshly healed. She span back around to see Harry examining his fingertips and the red blood that stained them. She hadn't imagined it then, she had cut herself and somehow Harry had healed her with a touch.

Ginny reached out grasping his hand and his eyes snapped to her, "how did you do that Harry?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

For a moment he didn't answer he just stared at her and she could tell that he wasn't really seeing her, his eyes were still glazed with power. Slowly she watched his eyes clear becoming the bright emerald that she loved, but as the power receded it was replaced by panic.

"Ginny?" he said suddenly and she could hear the fear in his voice.

She reached out and enveloped him in her arms pulling his head to rest on her shoulder as she stepped back into the shower with him. The steady stream from the shower than had never stopped now flowed down hid back but he didn't seem to notice.

She held him to her as he began to shake and she did her best to sooth him stroking her hands over his shoulders and arms and whispering soothing nonsense until his body calmed. Eventually he pulled his head from her shoulder and he looked calmer, but there was still a ghost of panic in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked and it made her heart flip over that he was worried about her after what he had gone through.

"I'm fine, really, my shoulder doesn't even hurt."

He scanned her face for any trace of a lie and once he was sure she wasn't just trying to appease him he nodded and let out the breath he had been holding.

"I really don't know what happened, all I meant to do was look at it to make sure you hadn't hit anything major and then all of a sudden it was like a force outside of me took over and just knew how to heal you. I couldn't tell you how I did it, but I have a feeling if your ever injured again I could do it."

He pulled her against him again needed to know she was alright. When the power had slipped into her body a part of him had screamed worried he would hurt her. all of his life he had been able to do things with raw magic but never anything like this, never anything this dangerous. Healing was not an easily done thing and it could have gone wrong in a million ways, but as he smoothed his hand over her pristine shoulder he marvelled at how perfect it was.

"I think I want to do something normal, can I wash your hair," he asked and Ginny could do nothing other than agree.

She could still see the worry plain on his face that he had hurt her and she knew it was more about him making sure she was safe and in one piece.

He stepped back allowing her to slip around his body and stand underneath the spray of the shower. When she did so she caught sight of the tiles and gasped. The tiles had cracked where her hands had been pressed against them, but not only had they cracked but they had cracked in a pattern. Reaching out from the blank spot where her palms must have been pressed was a web of small cracks creating the pattern of the most amazing tree she had ever seen. The piece that had dug into her shoulder had come from the very centre of the design and she could see the vestiges of her blood there where the water hadn't reached.

She wanted to say something to Harry knowing he had definitely seen it, but she couldn't bring herself to panic him again and so settled for letting him run his fingers through her hair carefully. As he began lathering her hair she pulled her mind from worrying thoughts and allowed herself to sink into the sensation of another washing her hair. She had always loved people playing with her hair stemming from when she was a child and her mother would brush it every day. She let herself relax into the feel of his hands.

When he was done they stepped from the shower together and he snagged a towel wrapping her firmly up in it. She grabbed one of the smaller towels and wrapped her hair up in and when she turned to look at Harry again he was holding out her robe ready for her to slip into.

By the time they were both wrapped up in towels and their robes they were feeling better and a stupid quip from Harry had Ginny laughing. All at once the tension broke and they were back to first thing that morning. Ginny made the conscious effort to put any worrying aside for a later date and just enjoy being with Harry. She was still laughing as she undid the charms and stepped out of the bathroom, to promptly smack into George coming the other way.

He caught her just as she was about to fall and she span then so he had his back to the door. Harry froze in place suddenly panicking but as he caught the look of horror on her face he couldn't help but smile. She shot him a look over George's shoulder but turned her attention to her brother before he realised anything was amiss.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet," she said her tonne so sickly sweet that Harry mad gagging movements over Georges shoulder.

"I didn't realise you were here, did you put a silencing charm on the door," George said making a move to turn but Ginny caught his shoulder and Harry stepped back behind the door.

"Yeah you know I like to sing in the tub and mum's always complaining how loud it is. I don't even think about it now doing it on impulse," she laughed but it came out a little too nervous.

George, having spent most of his childhood up to something, instantly tasted the lie but didn't say anything.

"Well I just popped home to grab something; I've decided to go down with dad to the shop see how things are going."

Ginny couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, George had barely been to the shop recently, relying instead on a hired manager and their fathers often check ins. She was glad that he had decided to accompany him; maybe he really was on the right track.

"That's great I won't hold you up then," she reached up and pecked him on the cheek before stepping back to let him pass.

He made it to the end of the corridor before he turned and gave her one of his old mischievous looks.

"Oh and Harry make sure mum doesn't catch you sharing showers again, you'd give her a heart attack," with that he disappeared down the stairs.

Ginny turned to look at the doorway to find Harry emerging from behind it barely holding in the laughter. Trust George to instantly know what they were up to. Shaking her head in disbelief Ginny headed to her room to change, locking the door behind her knowing if Harry came in with her they wouldn't get anywhere fast.

* * *

><p>AN didnt expect to get another chap out so fast but here it is... and didnt expect to have them at it again so fast but it helped expand the story to where I needed it to go. Things between Harry and Ginny aren't going to be normal thats for sure. Promise more story and less smut (well maybe) in the next chap haha. As always read and review and thanx to the two who already have spurs me on when they pop up. May have another chap up tonight otherwise it'll be up tomorrow.


	5. Interuptions

Some time later Ginny and Harry were sat on the couch in the front room enjoying a little peace and quiet. Harry was sat at the end of the couch and Ginny was sprawled across it her feet resting in his lap. His right hand was resting on her foot as he read a book with the other. Ginny wasn't paying any mind to what he was reading instead choosing to go read some magazines her mother had picked up earlier in the week. Every now and then she would look up at Harry her brain still marvelling at him being so close to her.

"Do you fancy a hot drink?" she asked suddenly and he turned to look at her.

She hadn't even been thinking about drinks but she needed to say something to bring his attention to her.

"Sure that would be nice," he said a small smile playing across his lips as he turned to look back at his book.

She slipped from the sofa, putting the magazines down on the coffee table as she went. She easily gathered up everything onto a tray. Tapping the small tea pot with her wand it filled with hot water and she placed it onto the tray. Reaching up into the cupboards she gathered up two cups and put them on the tray as well. She was so busy pottering around that she didn't notice that Harry had slipped into the kitchen to watch her.

He couldn't help but watch her as she moved deftly around the room gathering up what she wanted. She moved as if she was dancing, her feet gliding over the floor in soft shuffles. He felt a contented smile tug at his lips as he leant against the doorjamb and watched her.

"You're starring again Mr Potter," Ginny said as she span around to smile at him.

"I can't help it when I have the most beautiful woman in the world to watch," he said satisfied when a rose blush spread across her cheeks.

When she was finished he gathered up the tray and carried it into the front room glad to see that she had grabbed a packet of his favourite biscuits. They settled back into the couch and she made up their drinks. For a while they sat in the quiet sipping their drinks and enjoying the company, but soon Harry could feel that familiar hunger starting to build in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't for food.

Whenever he was sure that Ginny wasn't looking he would sneak a look at her, wondering above all if she was feeling the same as he was. As far as he could tell she didn't seem to be as uncomfortable as he was. Unknown by him she felt as if she was crawling out of her skin.

It was strange they had only just made love in the shower less than two hours ago and she felt as if she was starved for his touch. Trying to get past the itch without actually jumping him she settled into the couch and pressed her back against his chest. Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her in tight against his body. The feel of him pressed against her helped subside the need but it didn't get rid of it all together. She felt him press his lips into her hair and she closed her eyes as the sensation settled into her. She could stay like this forever, wrapped up in his arms; she decided that this was her idea of heaven.

Soon enough though the burning need settled in again and as Harry began to run his hand over her bare arm and then across her stomach, his fingers skirting under her shirt, she could feel it building to a tightness she couldn't ignore.

With a grown Ginny jumped up and straddled Harry, suddenly pulling him into a kiss. He melted against her giving into the kiss easily. His hands slipped up under her shirt to span her waist and she pressed herself closer to him. She pulled at his shirt tugging it out of his pants and started to undo the buttons, exposing the top of his chest and the scar that ran across it. She pressed her palms against his warm skin, shivering at the magic that poured through him with the skin to skin contact. Barely able to keep his hands of her Harry pulled her top over her head exposing her bra to him again. He delighted that this one was a deep red and complemented the blush that had spread across her chest. He spread on hand across her tight stomach his fingers splaying wide while the other slipped up to cup the back of her head.

"Whoa what the hell!"

Ginny was up and off Harry so fast that she stumbled backwards and would have fallen over the coffee table if Harry hadn't jumped to his feet and gripped her hand pulling him behind her.

The both of them looked up to see Ron and Hermione stood in the hallway both of them with their mouths hanging open in shock. Unfortunately Ron recovered faster than Hermione and before Harry could say anything to stall him he flew across the room at Harry.

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched but it didn't halt his rampage.

Ron tackled Harry taking him to the ground and narrowly missing taking Ginny with them. Harry's hand flew up to defend himself as Ron went to lay a punch, but he didn't come close. Before a blow could actually be landed there was a blast of light that Ginny instantly recognised.

Ron went flying across the room to crash into the wall opposite, by some miracle missing the glass cabinet with their mothers prized collection of _witch weekly _figurines. Hermione snapped out of it then and moved quickly to kneel besides Ron who was thankfully seemingly uninjured. Ginny had dropped down to Harry pulling her into her arms as she felt him begin to shake again.

"What did you do Ron?" she yelled at him over Harry's head.

"What did I do, what did I do," he yelled his voice getting higher and higher, "he's the one that shot me across the room."

Hermione tsked next to him and he turned to look at her, "well you did ask for it barrelling in there like a buffoon."

Ron shuck his head in disbelief how was it that he was the bad guy when he had just found his baby sister half naked sprawled across his best mates lap as he groped her. He climbed to his feet ready to give Harry one for, but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Ginny had Harry's face in her hands and she was looking deep into his eyes. Ron could see that he was shaking from head to foot his fists clenched at his sides so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. He realised then that Ginny was whispering to Harry and he could just make out what she was saying.

"It's alright love, please calm down, and come back to me. I'm fine, you're fine, Ron didn't mean it," she looked up at him then, "did you Ron."

Ron shot a look at Hermione over his shoulder who proceeded to shrug unsure of what was really going on.

"Err yeah sorry mate," he said his voice unsure reflecting exactly how he was feeling.

He watched as Ginny's attention turned back to Harry and she pressed her forehead against his.

"Please baby it's alright," Ginny pleaded tears in her voice.

Ron really was worried now; he circled around the couch so that he could see Harry's face and was shocked at what he saw. Harry's eyes hadn't just glazed over this time, they had gone completely black. There was nothing to his eyes but black, no disenable iris, nothing.

Ginny stroked her hand across Harry's cheek knowing this was like before, she could feel him looking at her even though his eyes had changed, knew that he was fully aware of her. She could feel his power wrapping around and she let him, he was worried about her and a threat and that was what had triggered it. In desperation she leaned forwards and kissed him, for a moment he didn't respond and her heart faltered, but then she felt his lips move until eventually he was pulling her into a deep kiss.

Ginny pulled back looking into his eyes and smiled, they were back to the wonderful emerald green, still a little glazed but slowly getting back to normal.

"Ginny?" he said his voice seeming so distant.

"I'm here baby, come on back, I'm fine and safe."

He shook his head and she knew he was trying to clear the cobwebs, and when he looked up again his eyes were clear.

"It happened again didn't he," he said sorrow touching his face.

She stroked her hand across his face and smiled, "don't worry it doesn't matter," leaning in she kissed him again.

Ron cleared his throat behind them and they pulled apart. They both scrambled to their feet, and Ginny pulled her top on suddenly realising her state of undress. Harry wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her into the protection of her arms. She snuggled into his chest and sighed happy that she had managed to pull him out of it this time.

"Harry would you explain what's going on," Hermione said stepping up to entwine her fingers in her husband's.

Harry smiled at his old friends feeling better by the second, "I wish I could explain everything Herm but I don't know exactly what's happening to me," he looked down at the petite figure snuggled against his side, "but I can say that your sister has finally managed to work me down."

Ginny laughed then reaching up on her tip toes to brush a kiss across his cheek.

Ginny stepped away from Harry then circling around the couch to hug Hermione. The two of them instantly started chatting Ginny trying her hardest to cover up what had happened for the moment. For a moment Ron stood stunned as he watched his wife and his sister chatting away like what they had witnessed hadn't happened. It was definitely up there with the weirdest moment in his life. But as he watched the girls chatting about the trip he could see the desperation in his sisters eyes, knew that she was beginning for him to drop it without saying anything. So as they circled around the couch to take a seat he ignored the growing unease and perched on the arm next to his wife.

Harry watched Ron as he watched him and knew that something had shifted between them. Eventually he would have to sit down with his oldest friend and discuss what had happened, and discuss what was happening between Harry and his sister. Suddenly the thought passed through his mind that maybe he wouldn't have to say anything, if he left before he had to say anything at all.

Mirroring Ron's movements he perched on the arm of the couch and Ginny leant into him sliding her arm along his denim clad leg. In contrast Hermione sat ram rode straight not allowing herself to ease into her husband. That was always the one thing Ron had hated about their relationship, even after years, even after being married she found it hard to show affection in public. The best he could ask for was holding her hand, which he did then and there taking it before she could protest.

For a few moments the women chatted away inanely until they ran out of things to say, and then the room grew so quiet that it seemed to press down on them.

"Alright there's a giant elephant in the room, and I don't think we're going to get passed it if we don't say anything," Ginny said looking from Harry to Ron, "so me and Hermione are going to go in the kitchen for girl talk and you two are going to talk," she shot her brother a look then, "as long as you promise to be good. I mean it Ron."

Ron looked from her to Harry to Hermione and could do nothing more than nod. With that the women got to their feet and headed into the kitchen, and Harry slipped onto the couch with a humph. Ron stayed in place and starred off to the kitchen after the girls unsure of what today.

Ginny led Hermione into the kitchen and cast an Imperturbable Charm to stop the boys from over hearing them.

Hermione watched her and not saying anything till she had finished, but when Ginny turned around she could tell Hermione had a thousand questions burning inside her.

"Well let me have it," Ginny said leaning against the kitchen table and picking up an apple from the fruit bowl to pick at.

"Alright putting aside the magic I witnessed a moment ago, let's start with you and Harry. I thought that was over?"

Ginny sighed and a small smile slipped across her face before she could stop it, she couldn't help the flash of memory that skipped through her mind.

"Well so did I, he's been here for nearly a week and up until yesterday he had all but ignored me. I don't know I was getting to the point where I wanted to strangle him and then suddenly something changed in him," she looked up at Hermione then and smiled tentatively, "I don't know why but I'm not questioning it Herm, I've never been so happy. A part of me wants to question what's going on; another is just happy and doesn't want to rock the boat."

She looked down the picking at the apple she hadn't even bitten into yet.

"Well what I saw was a damn sight lot more than just kissing, if we hadn't come in then we would have come in to a, how can I put this, more graphic scene."

Hermione looked away from Ginny then, unable to keep eye contact. For some reason she was blushing like a school girl.

"If that's your way of asking me if Harry and I have had sex, then yes we have," she stepped forwards then feeling mischievous, "yesterday afternoon, and last night, and this morning oh and in the shower..."

"Whoa that's enough thanks Hun," Hermione laughed raising her hands in mock surrender, "don't let Ron catch you talking like that he will kill Harry then," her smile slipped from her face then as the both of them remembered what had happened.

"As for the other thing Hermione I'm just not sure," Ginny moved to lean against the counter top next to Herm, "when we first made love the power that we raised together was intense and every time he touches me I can feel his power rippling across my skin," Ginny sucked at her bottom lip her skin prickling just at the thought of his power, "I've never felt anything like it Herm, when he pressing his fingers into my skin and I can feel his power, god Herm it's addictive."

Ginny looked up at her then and Hermione studied her face. She looked so scared but at the same time looked happier then Hermione had seen her in years.

Hermione turned to look at her then stroking her hand up and down Ginny's arm trying to comfort him.

"But that wasn't what I saw, this power was a reaction to a threat," Hermione had heard of wizarding couples being able to raise power when they shared themselves, but she had never heard of something like this happening.

If Hermione was truthful with herself she would say that she was jealous, yes when Ron touched her it was like nothing she had ever felt, but she had never raised power with him.

Ginny looked around the room searching for what to say.

"I hurt myself, it was small just a cut, but Harry's power filled him before I knew what was happening. He pressed his fingers against the cut and when he pulled away it was gone. I mean totally gone like it had never been."

Hermione gasped she had never heard of anyone being able to lay hands on someone to heal without any other kind of spell to help.

"Well I'm sure with a little research I can get to the bottom of this," Hermione said her voice suddenly sounding very sure.

Ginny laughed then breaking the tension that had built in the room. Good old Hermione even now she found the most comfort in her books. Without think Ginny pulled her sister-in-law into a quick hug then stepped away to undo the charm.

"I'm thinking we should rescue the boys by now," she said and Hermione nodded her agreement.

The girls returned to find the men in pretty much the same position except both of them were looking off in different directions. It was clear to everyone that they hadn't said two words to each other while the girls had been gone and Ginny felt anger spike through her. Before he could say anything though she heard a bang at the back door and the unmistakable sound of Teddy giggling.

Ginny pinned the two of them with a glare, "we will discuss this later," she whispered and turned in time to catch a flying Teddy.

Molly appeared on his heels and hugged her son and daughter in law before proceeding back to the kitchen to start making super.

Harry couldn't help the sigh of relief that slipped from his lips earning him a look from Ginny that would turn most men to stone. But he didn't let it put him off instead he smiled stepped forward making sure Molly couldn't see and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN hope your enjoying everything so far, I just wanted to take this time to warn that my posts may be sporadic, as you can see this is my third chapter for today. Thats because I had the day off today and tomorrow, whenever I'm off I'm going to try to get posts up. I promise to try and get a few chaps up each week but bare with me.

on another note is everyone enjoying it so far... trust me the time travel is going to come in and soon I can see where this is heading and I need to build a little here before I can move there you'll see real soon.

alrighty as always read and review oh and i definitly promise more "smut" haha


	6. Slumber

Ron watched Harry over the dinner table, the worry of what he had seen earlier subsiding to be replaced with his original emotion, anger. Hermione knew for sure that Ron had reverted back but was thankful that he was keeping his mouth shut since his mother and father were sat mere centimetres away.

Harry could almost feel Ron's anger scorching him but he did his best to ignore it, instead concentrating on the fact that Ginny was pressing her leg very close to his, and even through their combined pants he could feel the heat of her sinking into him and it was very distracting.

"So Harry not that we don't love having you here, but what do you have planned next," Arthur said pulling Harry's attention.

He looked at Ginny quickly who was trying to hide her smile, "Err well I have a little more travelling to do soon, after that it depends on what I find out there," he looked to the side again to see Ginny watching him intently her smile gone.

"Well you know you are always welcome at the Ministry Harry. Every time you visit I get pestered for days by people wanting to know what you're doing and when you're going to join the ranks," Arthur said unaware of the tension that had risen between Harry and his daughter.

Ginny hadn't expected him to confess his love for her then and there but she had expected something a little more concrete and she certainly hadn't expected him to say he would be leaving again. Had she been a fool to think that anything between them had truly changed? She looked away from him then unsure of what, if anything, to say.

The meal continued in a similar fashion, falling silent once more, and only Molly's persistent questions to Hermione had anyone talking. When they were done Molly excused herself to get Teddy ready for bed, and the others moved into the front room. Ginny watched Harry as he sat on the edge of one of the chairs looking like he wanted to bounce up and out of there as soon as possible.

"I think I might head up to bed, I didn't sleep much last night," he said suddenly interrupting the conversation.

Hermione shot a look at Ginny before she rose to her feet to wrap him up in a hug. She wanted to say something, anything to him but she just couldn't find the words so she settled for a good squeeze and a peck on the cheek. Ron even managed to shake his hand without saying anything though he did squeeze his fingers a little harder than necessary.

Once the niceties were over Harry excused himself and headed for his bedroom. He really was feeling extremely tired, definitely a combination of barely any sleep the night before and the magic he had used taking its toll on his body.

He pushed his bedroom door closed behind him and slumped down onto the bed. The letter he had received had said it would take just under a week for the potion; well he had hit that deadline, and knew he had to get moving soon. He dreaded having to say goodbye to everyone this time knowing that he would never see them as they were now again; he especially dreaded saying bye to Ginny.

With a sigh he kicked off his shoes and as he padded over to the dresser undid his belt. Deep in thought he slipped out of his jeans, throwing them into the hamper out of habit. His fingers shuck as he undid the buttons of his shirt and shrugged out of the material throwing it after his jeans. When he was stood in nothing but his underwear and socks he looked up at himself in the mirror over the dresser leaning his palms on the cool wood so he could look himself in the eye.

"This is the right decision Potter, they will never know of this reality, never know that things could be so bleak," he closed his eyes then as sorrow took him, "or so sweet," he whispered.

Pushing off from the dresser he slipped back across the room and sunk back onto the bed. Without anymore thought he pulled his socks off, threw the comforter back and slipped under the sheets. Slowly he relaxed each of his muscles until his body was practically asleep, only his mind left ticking over. With effort he managed to stop his thoughts from tumbling around in his head but it took some time. The house had grown quiet by the time he finally managed to fall asleep.

Ginny lay in her bed some time later starring at the ceiling and willing herself to go to sleep, but no matter how tired she was she couldn't get her body to stop. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Harry. Her body was beginning to ache with the need to touch him and it was a little scary, never had things been this intense between them. Yes she missed him when he was gone, her mother always said she had a mini mourning period every time Harry left almost as if he would never come back, but this time it was different. She was feeling the loss of him even though he only slept in a room down the hall.

With a huff she rolled onto her side attacking her pillow for a moment as she tried to get it and herself into a comfy position. When she settled her body again and closed her eyes she was assaulted with the same sensations. Her skin felt too tight, to hot, and the covers seemed too scratchy against her overly sensitive body. She could almost feel the touch of his skin against hers, the tingles that always heralded his magic pressing into her. With a shake of her head she rolled back onto her back kicking off her covers completely.

For a moment she lay there in nothing but a pair of short knickers and a bra, she wasn't usually one for sleeping so underdressed but when she had come to bed she hadn't been able to get her mind to work properly and had given up and collapsed into bed before she had changed for the night settling for just stripping off her other clothes.

She squeezed her eyes shut willing her mind to shut up, but the weight in her chest had become too much, she could barely breathe around it now. With a strangled cry of annoyance she threw herself from the bed and padded on bare feet across the room to her door. Cracking it open a notch she listened out for any signs of life. She knew it had to be pushing two in the morning but you never knew in this household when you might run into someone. When she was sure the coast was clear she slipped out into the hallway and ran as quietly as she could manage to Harry's door.

Taking a breath she wrapped her fingers around the door knob and twisted, relief flooding through her when it turned and the door clicked open. At least he hadn't magically locked his door, she didn't know if she would have a chance at undoing something he had cast. With another deep breath she slid into the room clicking the door closed behind her.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light the moon was providing but when she did she could see Harry fast asleep on his bed, one leg thrown carelessly across the mattress and out of the cover. His arm was up and covering his face but she could hear his light snores signalling that he was fast asleep. For a second she just stood watching him sleep, but eventually her body couldn't take it anymore.

Biting her bottom lip she walked forwards until she hit the foot of his bed, then as carefully as possibly she sunk onto the bed and crawled her way up his body. Instantly the flames in her stomach eased, but were replaced with the need to be touched by him. Almost as if she had willed him to his hand slipped from his face and slid down her arm. It was only as she froze in place that she realised his was still asleep.

Carefully she stretched her body along the length of his and he shuffled over to accommodate her smaller form. Snuggling up against his chest she breathed in his scent letting it settle her mind. His arm slipped around her shoulders then so that his hand rested on her upper arm and he pulled her closer to him.

"Hmm couldn't sleep," he mumbled to her groggily and she looked up at him to find his eyes were still closed but there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Shush its fine now," she whispered back stroking her fingers down his cheek and across his lips.

His smile widened for a moment, but then sleep pulled him back under and he began snoring softly again.

For a little while Ginny just let the feel of him settle into her body, his total peacefulness putting her own body at ease. She even managed to push aside her almost all consuming hunger long enough that she could feel sleep tugging her under finely. As she started dozing off she felt his other hand reach across his stomach and find where her fingers rested. He didn't so much grab her fingers as slid his between hers. With a smile on her lips Ginny feel asleep surrounded by the man she loved.

* * *

><p>AN hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted it to be a little more peaceful, something to show the termoil thats on the edge of coming but also to show the love the two of them share.

Hope you like so far can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!


	7. Depature

Harry woke to find Ginny pressed tightly against his body a small contented smile on her lips, and he couldn't help but feel his stomach roll. He had hoped it was just a dream her coming to him in the night, but here she was like a fantasy made real. He stroked his hand down her back soaking in the feel of her creamy skin for what could be the last time.

He had decided that now would be the time to leave, and selfishly he had decided it would be best to just leave. What was the use in goodbyes, no one would remember this save for him and he wanted to make it as painless for himself as possible.

Indulging for a moment in the feel of her he gathered her into his arms and pulled her closer and was satisfied when she let out a happy sigh and snuggled her cheek against his chest. Leaning down he lent his cheek against her hair and breathed her scent in, locking it deep into his mind. He closed his eyes feeling the sensation of her skin pressed against his, the feel of her small hand resting lightly on his stomach, the way her breath tickled along his chest sending shivers through his entire body. He memorised it all, knowing that these memories may very well have to sustain him for the rest of his life.

Before long though he knew he had to leave, the house would be waking soon, and Ginny herself was sure to stir any moment now and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave if she looked at him with her amazing brown eyes he would be lost. He knew a part of him would always pine for this moment, waking up next to the woman he loved more than anything, but he could also see the bigger picture and knew he had to do something even if it cost him his own happily ever after.

Taking a breath then holding it he began the processes of extracting himself from her. Carefully he slid his arm from under her head, quickly replacing it with a pillow. As he did so she frowned a little in her sleep but didn't wake thankfully. Eventually he managed to detangle himself completely and slipped of the bed onto the wooden floor wary of the creaks and moans of the floorboards. Watching Ginny's face at all times he slid his hand under the bed and pulled out the duffle bag he had ready and packed.

Slinging that over his shoulder he padded to the end of the bed and snagged the change of clothing he had readily laid out. He was at the doorway before he allowed himself chance to look back. When he did he was captured by her face so much that he put the bag and clothes down. As he moved forwards he decided to snag the pair of pants and slip them on over his hips.

He moved back across the room to the side of the bed Ginny was now snuggled tightly into. Leaning over carefully he pressed his lips to her temple once again breathing deeply taking her with him.

"I love you Ginny Weasley," he whispered as he gently stroked his hand over her hair.

Straightening quickly he snagged the bag, throwing it back over his shoulder, and balling the rest of his clothes in his hand he disaperated.

Ginny woke to the sound of a pop but didn't instantly associate the nose with what it was. She stretched languidly her hand going out in search of Harry. It was only as she found the bed next to her empty that her eyes popped open to scan the room. Her surroundings were completely silent and she could see no sign of Harry.

Her heart suddenly in her throat she pushed herself up so she could see the room clearly.

"Harry," she called hoping against hope that he was just hiding somewhere.

When no answer came out of the shadows she slid from the bed grabbing up a discarded t-shirt off the floor and slipping it over her head. She was so short compared to Harry that the material hung right to the middle of her thighs. She padded across the room, her footsteps to loud to her ears, and opened the door. She couldn't immediately hear a sound but as she stepped into the hallway she picked up the faint noise of someone moving around in the kitchen.

Smiling to herself she ran quickly down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time.

"You scared me then, oh," she came up short as she entered the kitchen realising that it wasn't Harry but was in fact George.

"Not who you were expecting," George said pointedly looking at the t-shirt she was wearing.

She clutched at the hem of the material trying to stretch it lower, but when it refused she gave up and moved into the kitchen the tiles cold on her bare feet.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked her heart rate picking up again as the worry set in once more.

George turned to her smiling and handed her a cup of tea, "shouldn't I ask you that, you're more likely to have seen him then I am."

Ginny smiled weakly at that and took a sip of the tea he had given her, perfect as always.

"I woke up to a nose and he wasn't there," she said her voice shaking slightly.

George frowned then putting the tea towel down that he had been drying his hands on and stepped up closer to her.

"What kind of noise," he asked, his hand rubbing along her back trying to comfort him.

"Oh I don't know a noise you know. No wait it was," he voice trailed off then her eyes becoming wide as she realised what it was.

Without saying anything to George she dropped the cup and dove back up the stairs.

It was only as she reached Harry's door that she realised George had kept pace with her. She tore into his room, her eyes first going to the hamper and seeing that there were a few items of clothing in there. Her heart beat eased at that but as she crossed to the dresser she realised the really important things had gone.

The picture of his parents he always carried with him was no longer in its frame on the dresser top. She knew that next to that usually was a note book he kept, but that to was missing. Pulling out the draws she realised that all of his clothing wasn't there, some of the pieces she had seen him wear in the last week weren gone and she knew they weren't in the washing because she was the one who did it.

Pulling out one of his jumpers she back peddled until her calves hit the bed and then she collapsed down onto the mattress.

"Gins what is it?" George asked stepping into the room his eyes scanning constantly for any sign of danger.

Looking down at the jumper in her hands she twisted the material through her fingers bunching and unbunching them. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

Looking up at George she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"He's gone George, he left again, and this time he didn't even say goodbye," as the last word slipped from her lips her resolve broke and she felt the first hot tears stream down her cheeks.

George crossed the room quickly gathering his sister into his arms as she cried. She let the jumped fall forgotten from her fingers and grasped at George's top burying her face in the material as she cried.

As George held his baby sister watching her cry as if her heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces he vowed the next time he laid eyes on Harry he would have a lot of explaining to do, and more than likely would leave with a few broken bones to mend.

* * *

><p>AN devistating hay haha hope you enjoyed.


	8. Distance

A/N can't you tell I have to much time on my hands haha. ah well I'm going to get as much as I can up since I'm not sure when I'll have time to write this much again until next week. I hope everyone's enjoying it and can I ask that if the stories good enough to add to your alert and favs pages that you review thank you.

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a field that he easily recognised but knew was miles and miles from the Burrow. With a sigh he dropped his bag and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Ruffling in his duffle he pulled out some shoes, socks and a jacket. Quickly getting dressed he stuffed everything else into his bag and slung it onto his back. He knew because of the wards the Guild uses that he could only apperate so far and would have to hike to a certain point. Luckily he knew where they hid some port keys and how to access them.<p>

As he walked his mind wandered to Ginny, soon enough she would know that he was gone and he knew without a doubt she would be upset. His heart ached at the thought of causing her more pain, but he was able to push that aside knowing it wouldn't last long.

He tilted his head up to the sun gauging how far he had come and how far he had left to travel and knew he still had a few hours' worth of working ahead of him. He contemplated stopping for food, but his stomach didn't seem to like that idea so instead he plodded on. Trying his hardest to keep his mind of Ginny he studied his surroundings, it was so peaceful here, the only sound coming from the wind rushing across the wide plains. Every now and then he would hear the cry of a predatory bird, and he was sure he could hear the rush of water coming from somewhere but he couldn't place it.

He tried to catalogue the plants he was seeing, tried to watch the clouds floating across the sky, anything to keep his mind occupied but nothing he did worked. His mind would always inevitably slip back to the small red head that haunted him. Eventually he gave up all together and just let his mind wander to where it wanted to go.

Instantly his mind conjured her up, lying out naked on the bed in front of him. He groaned at his body reacted to the thought, becoming tight and hot. Shrugging off the jacket he had put on earlier he tied it around his waist allowing the cool air to reach his back which was now covered in a fine sheen of sweat. When his mind wandered back to her he could have sworn he picked up her scent but dismissed it quickly, he was in a field of wild flowers after all and her hair always smelled of flowers.

He pushed on determined to reach his destination before the day grew too old. But with each step he felt his stomach turn and rebel, each step was a step away from Ginny. When he reached the hills he had been aiming for he decided to rest and pulled a bottle of water from his bag. As he did so a piece of paper fluttered to the floor and as he lifted it he realised it was a folding picture.

Unfolding it he was met with the gaze that he had wanted to avoid at all costs. Smiling out at him from a wintry scene was Ginny. She was rugged up on full winter gear, her cheeks pink from the cold, her nose a bright red colour but she was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter as she looked at the camera and he could remember the exact moment he had taken this picture. Closing his eyes he could almost feel her as she laughed running forward and wrapping him up in her arms. He had stolen a kiss then and there stood in the icy winter wonderland.

Pushing his hand threw his hair he tried to dispel the image but it haunted him. sitting there in the roaring sun he could feel her cool fingertips as they stroked along the back of his neck, the feel of her freezing breath tickling along his cheek and then ear as she leant in to whisper to him. He could feel her lips pressing to the side of his neck and trailing kisses along his jaw line until she reached his lips. The sensation of her kissing him was so real he expected to open his eyes and see her standing in front of him, but when he did the only sight that greeted him was the trail he had carved through the underbrush.

Anger rippled through him then and he threw the bottle as hard as he could a yell of anguish ripped from his very soul spilling from him. He had never been this haunted by her before, yes when he had travelled his mind had often wandered back to her, but now he couldn't seem to escape her. His body was beginning to ache with the need to touch her. When he thought of her small hands he could feel them sliding over his chest and torso and eventually lower.

He growled with the need for her, his body so hard that he was sure he was going to do some damage, but he knew he couldn't turn around now. It wasn't far to the port key and he knew if he pressed on he could be at the Guild in less than two hours.

So climbing to his feet again he grudgingly set off, haunted by the image of a redhead professing her love for him.

Ginny lay on Harry's bed breathing in his scent while it still lingered in his pillow and sheets. She had been gone for hours now, and George had left some time ago saying he would return when their mother got to suspicious to give her a heads up. So far though she hadn't been disturbed, the house had ticked on without her and she was glad of it. She knew she wouldn't be up to go anything for some time yet.

The now familiar feelings that had plagued her the night before were back and she was struggling even more with them now that he wasn't here. Her skin felt like it could split any second if she moved to fast, her hair was stuck to the back of her neck with sweat and her body would shake every now and then and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Clutching at his pillow she buried her head and screamed into it. After what felt like forever she lifted her head again, her throat now feeling horse and looked around the room.

George had drawn the curtains for her so the light that was filtering in was muted. That in and of its self was strange enough since Harry never seemed to like to shut the curtains; he always liked to be able to see outside no matter the time of day or night. Ginny pushed herself up into a sitting position grabbing the pillow and pulling it onto her lap.

Her body just didn't seem to want to get the message that he had left, everything in her was calling out to him and unlike other times she couldn't just reach out to him to ease the ache. A part of started to feel so bad that she was beginning to regret sharing herself with Harry, if she had known he would do this, would just leave she didn't think she could repeat it. But as she thought this she could feel his hands sliding along her ribs and reaching up to cup her breasts.

She moaned at the sensation and it just seemed to spur it on as the warmth spread along her hips and down to caress her thighs. Biting her bottom lip she dug her fingers into his pillow her eyes flittering shut. She knew Harry wasn't here, but the echo felt so real it was unbelievable with her eyes closed she could almost make herself believe that he was knelt in front of her running his hands all over his body. Her breast strained against his t-shirt, her bra rubbing uncomfortably.

Feeling more uncomfortable then she had in her entire life she reached under her top and unclipped her bra, slipping it off in that amazing way women managed to do without taking their top off. She discarded the offending piece of clothing feeling better already as her breast rubbed along his t-shirt the linger scent of him buried in the material.

Her body was now so achy she wanted to cry; instead she concentrated on the sensation that had rippled along her skin trying to conjure it back up. After a few failed attempts she suddenly felt his lips pressed to her collar bone and she sighed as he kissed his way along her throat. Her body began to twitch impatiently and she felt his hand slid along the inside of her thigh. God it felt so good that she forgot that he indeed wasn't there, and gave herself over to the echo.

Walking along Harry suddenly had to stop as a ripple of pleasure passed through his body. It stole the breath from his lungs, and he dropped to one knee trying to regain himself. Suddenly he could feel Ginny pressed against his back, her arms circling around him and slipping under his t-shirt to press against his muscled stomach. He sucked in a breath and turned his head finding that he was still alone, but he couldn't shake the feel of it.

Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere like this he found an out cropping of rocks and settled onto on reclining back and trying to relax his body. By this stage his erection was so tight it was pressing painfully against the seam of his track pants. As he thought about it he felt Ginny's finger slip around his member, caressing him with a hesitant stroke. He bit the inside of his cheek as a ripple of pleasure passed through him from his head to his toes. As he sat there still fully clothed he could feel her pressing kissing to his stomach, feel her voluptuous breast stroking across his legs as if she was leaning over in front of him.

He wanted to scream with the feel of it, as it was his fingers were biting into the rock under his palm and he knew he would cause some damage to himself soon but he couldn't stop. Something had taken over his body now, and he had slipped from harmless fantasies into something completely foreign.

Ginny moaned as she felt his hand slip along her skin and then slid inside of her knickers. Her body bucked at the feel of it and she sank deeper into the pillows her hands going wide to grip onto the nearest thing to her. She felt his fingers sliding along her hot core as his mouth found her nipple and she couldn't move. She gasped as she felt his teeth nip at the vulnerable skin as his fingers rubbed along the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over. She could feel the growing weight low in her stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.

Harry clenched his teeth as he felt her moving her hand swiftly pumping him over and over again. The tension in his thighs were so much that he could feel them shaking. Suddenly he felt the tickle of her breath along the tip of him and he cried out. Before he knew what was happening he felt her tongue dart out and lick at him. It was almost more than he could handle. If he had been able to he would have disaperated right then and there to wherever Ginny was, but he was already too deep into the wards.

Whatever was going on it felt to real for the both of them. Both could have sworn that the other was with them stroking them into a sexual frenzy. Ginny wanted to cry at the feel of his mouth at her nipple, and Harry was sure that the sensation of her licking along his shaft was going to drive him insane any second.

Both could feel the pressure building and knew they wouldn't be able to hold onto reality as the pleasure took them. Just then Ginny felt herself lose the battle as he felt his mouth move from her breast to nestle against her curls. She felt his tongue dart out and sweep across her. It was more than she could handle and she shattered screaming his name.

Harry heard the echo of Ginny's cry in his mind and felt her pleasure push into him tipping him over the edge. He felt his own release ripple across his skin and knew his power was flaring. Instantly Ginny could taste his power on her tongue and knew that he was feeling the same as her. Her body shuck with the waves of orgasm and she could feel his body doing the same. As her internal muscles clenched she could have sworn she felt him inside her.

Harry was going insane as he felt Ginny's heat around him, clenching and coaxing the orgasm out of him heightening everything he felt. He knew then that this was more than just mere illusion whatever was happening he knew she was sharing with him.

As the pleasure began to subside he felt her kiss him, her lips pressing lightly into his and then she was gone and Harry could no longer feel her at all. When he opened his eyes he was still in amongst the rocks, still fully clothed but definitely no longer clean.

Ginny's eyes opened and she took in her surroundings her eyes slightly hooded with pleasure. Whatever had just happened had most definitely been an act of power. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had reached Harry somehow and they had eased each other's need for them. She hoped above all thought that this intense and strange experience would bring him back to her. With a sigh she slipped down and let sleep take her.


	9. Arrival

Harry knew that he was in the right spot, it had taken him longer than he had expected thanks to his unscheduled stop and clean up, but he had made it. Now all he had to do was find the port key. Searching amongst the lose rocks and debris he looked for something that would be out of place in this untouched natural scene.

Just as he was growing tired of searching his fingers touched something cool. Throwing a piece of wood out of his way he found and slightly crumpled drinks can. With a smile he spotted the crest of the Guild and knelt down next to it. Gripping it hard in his hand he thought of the Guild and the next thing he knew he was being flung through time and space.

When the dizzying sensation ceased he looked up to find himself in a cavern lit by naked flame torches. As his head stopped spinning he realised that he wasn't alone. Moving in the shadows around him he could see people.

"Good evening Mr Potter," a wizard said as he stepped forwards and held his hand out to help Harry to his feet.

Harry took it with a nod and he pulled him up. Brushing his trousers off he looked around him.

"Master Hellion," he bowed his head in respect and the man returned the pleasantry, "it's good to be back," Harry said smiling warmly.

"Come Harry we have much to discuss," Master Hellion clapped him on the back and gave him a very tender smile before he walked away with Harry trailing behind him.

Ginny woke when she heard the click of Harry's door, but she didn't move, she knew it wasn't him. she had a strange bundle of feelings and thoughts in the back of her mind that she knew was Harry and he felt far away, so she didn't bother looking as the person quietly walked across the room. The bed sagged as they sat behind her and she felt cool fingers stroke hair away from her face.

"Ginny," Hermione said watching her friends face.

Ginny didn't move her eyes staying fixed in space, her mind obviously miles away. For a few moments Hermione sat with her in silence but couldn't help the sigh that slipped from her lips when Ginny didn't even blink.

"Alright hunny, well I'm here if you need me," with that she rose to her feet and left, closing the door to behind her.

When she turned around it was to find Ron and George stood in the hallway waiting for her.

"How is she?" George asked his voice full of worry.

Hermione shuck her head and sighed again, "She didn't say a word, didn't even look at me," Hermione looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was shut and that Ginny wouldn't be able to hear them.

Nodding her head to the side the others nodded and followed her down the corridor to make sure she definitely wouldn't be able to hear.

"It's not like he's left," she paused and Ron could see the worry in her eyes, "it's more like he's died."

"Died!" he exclaimed and she grabbed his hand to steady him.

"I don't think Harry's dead, somehow I think we would know that, but she's acting as if he was. Honestly I would say she was mourning him."

Hermione worried at her lower lip as she thought and Ron stepped forward pulling her into the protection of his arms. She sagged against him letting him comfort her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think we can do?" George asked leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione shuck her head and looked up at Ron, "I really don't think we can do anything. Either Harry returns, or," she paused swallowing audible, "or I don't know what will happen."

Ginny knew they were talking about her but she didn't care, she knew she was acting strangely but they didn't feel what she was feeling. Something new inside of her was telling her that Harry had no intention of returning to her and it made her ache. She had cried for a while but now she felt as if she didn't have any tears left in her. Her skin felt like and empty shell, a cocoon for something that wasn't there anymore. She knew her soul was with Harry wherever he was, and she knew she would never feel the same again without him.

Harry studied the faces of the people he passed, each one looking up from their work to watch him march through the great hall. He knew that each of them was working on some form of ancient text of another, things that would need meticulous preservation and translation. Each piece would hold the key to some amazing piece of magic. He walked passed each desk his finger itching to just have a peak. Early in his quest he had spent some time here helping them with some of their work, but keeping his head in the game he followed Master Hellion as he lead him to his office.

When they arrived Master Hellion slipped behind his desk and gestured to Harry to take at seat. Harry slid into one of the ancient leather seats his eyes scanning the walls of books either side of him. Master Hellion smiled as he watched Harry's gaze, the boy truly had developed a love of knowledge. Reaching into a small draw he pulled out a tiny golden bell and shook it, the sweet notes echoing into the silence.

Harry turned to look back him as the door behind Master Hellion opened and a witch walked through. Harry rose to his feet then smiling as she walked out and spotted him.

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you," she said her voice laced with a thick Australian accent.

She carried a tray in her hands, the items on which were covered with a cloth, and she placed it carefully in front of Master Hellion before stepping round to pull Harry into a hug. Harry returned her embrace easily happy to see his friend, but she pulled back from him suddenly her eyes narrowing on his face.

"Something has changed about you," she said her eyes searching his face for any difference.

She couldn't see anything physical but she could feel it in him, and it took her a second to realise it was his power, somehow it seemed both calmer and more turbulent, and she tasted the touch of another.

"Amelia let the boy sit he's travelled far to get here," Master Hellion laughed and she blushed.

"Yes sir," she nodded and winked at Harry as she stepped back.

Harry sat back down, thankful for the rest, he had travelled far, but he was feeling more tired than that. His body was tired yes but his soul felt it as well and he knew it was mostly from the lack of Ginny.

He turned his attention back to the older man behind the desk pushing everything other than what he was here for from his mind.

"So I received the note, have you truly managed to crack it," Harry asked his enthusiasm taking over as he slid to the edge of his chair.

"I believe so my boy," Master Hellion lifted the cloth to reveal the trinkets underneath.

His fingers gripped a small crystal vile and he lifted it to the light so that Harry could see the deep purple liquid inside.

"This potion will allow the drinker to travel back in time to any period the person desires," he turned to look at Harry then his eyes growing sharp, "we believe the way it works is that the person displaces his past doppelganger for the period he or she if there. The person returning will still be the person they are now, so if you are to travel back you will still look to everyone the man you are now."

Harry frowned at that, that was going to cause some problems since he wanted to travel to when he was a teenager. Master Hellion could easily follow his thoughts and smiled as he replaced the vile and picked up an amulet. The golden disk glinted in the light from the over head chandelier and Harry could see ancient runes flawlessly carved into its surface.

"This will allow a person to look any age that they desire, the illusion is so complete that people could touch you and they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I'm sure as a teenager you were at least a little shorter then you are now, well this will allow you to become that person, height and all."

He placed the amulet back on the desk and picked up the last item it looked to Harry to be a wooden box, but when Master Hellion flipped the lid back Harry could see that it held a void.

"This will allow you to carry things back with you in time, the box is just a vessel, we could theoretically put the void into anything, as it is outside of time and space anything stored inside of it will be able to travel with a person anywhere, or indeed any time."

He placed the box back down, carefully flipping the lid into place and harry couldn't help reaching out and running his fingers across the carvings. He felt a jolt of power rush down his fingers but he didn't pull away. He knew most would have pulled away instantly, but he had felt stronger power.

Looking up he realised Amelia was watching him with shocked eyes but she didn't say anything. The first time she had touched the box she had yelped and pulled her hand away so fast that she had actually knocked it to the floor, and here Harry was touching it like it was nothing. Usually it took time to grow accustomed to the feel of so much power. But as she studied Harry as he intently scanned the carvings undoubtedly memorising each one, she realised that Harry more than like carried more power inside of him then anyone had seen yet.

She watched him as he trailed his fingers over each item and she tasted the spike of energy in the air from him. Hissing at the sensation of his power biting along her skin she rubbed her hands over her bare arms.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled sitting back, but she noticed her rubbed his hands together probably absorbing the last of the traces of power.

"It's alright," she said her eyes never leaving his hands.

"We still have a few things left to do before we think everything can be used in unison, we aren't quite sure yet how the magics will react with each other, but I'm hoping either by the end of the day tomorrow or the next day we will have it all functioning perfectly."

Harry stood then extending his hand to shake Master Hellions and the man stood taking Harry's hand.

"I want to thank you for everything you and your people have done," Harry said his voice suddenly sounding a million times older and somehow more powerful.

Master Hellion shook his head and smiled again this time a little more sadly, "no Mr Potter thank you, you are the one willing to sacrifice so much for the good of the wizarding world."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he settled from a nod of the head that he hoped conveyed everything he couldn't verbalise.

Master Hellion slipped back into his chair clasping his hands, "now Amelia will show you to your quarters where you can rest and I will arrange to have some food brought up to you."

Harry turned and smiled at Amelia but she didn't return it her cobalt blue eyes still a little wary of what she had seen and felt.

"After you," Harry said politely and she turned on her heal heading back out the way Harry had previously come.

Harry was quick on her heels but he left space between them sensing that for some reason she was uncomfortable with him.

She led him down corridor after corridor until they reached the sleeping quarters where she showed him his room and after promising to return with food in an hour retreated quickly. Harry didn't mind all he wanted to do was rest, and looking at the comfortable bed knew he would more than likely be sleeping the hour away. He threw his bag onto a chair tucked into the corner and all but collapsed down onto the bed. Kicking his shoes off her reclined onto the bed tucking his arms under his head and let his mind wander. Of course it didn't wander for long, his mind turning to a certain red head.

Amelia rushed back along the hallway heading straight back to Master Hellion. She knew she had left Harry rudely but she had to discuss what she had felt with the old man and now. When she knocked on his office door he called her forward straight away.

"Beg the intrusion Master but I have to get something off my chest."

"Of course," he replied and she entered and sat in the same care Harry had occupied a moment ago.

"How can I help?" he asked leaning forwards to look her in the eye.

For a moment she didn't know where to start, she knew it sounded silly but she really was worried about Harry.

"Well I'm not sure how to put this but Harry doesn't feel right, no wait that's not it, he doesn't feel the same."

She half expected him to laugh at her but he didn't instead he nodded and sat back in his chair.

"I thought the same thing my dear, wherever Mr Potter has been since leaving us last, it has changed him. What I am uncertain of thought is if it's for better or worse. Once thing I do know thought is that he deserves the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully he will see fit to come to us if there are any problems."

"Yes master," she replied and bowing slipped out of the office.


	10. Dream state

Ginny lay in Harry's bed watching the rays of the sun move slowly across the ceiling the seconds of the day ticking by slowly. She was gradually feeling more and more numb with every second but she didn't care. Her mind was receding in on itself, but she couldn't find the fear or will to stop it. When she closed her eyes tightly she could see the purple blue power that was Harry behind her lids. When she opened them again everything around her felt less real.

Thinking on Harry she was more and surer that the strange feeling at the back of her mind was actually a connection to him. After the weird events of the day nothing seemed too farfetched and as she thought on it it seemed more and more a real possibility. Ginny had always been extra aware of Harry, being able to find him better than anyone. She had always been attuned to his emotions, being able to discern everything even when he was being tight lipped about how he was actually feeling. For as long as she could remember she had had a sixth sense when it came to Harry, and maybe this was just an evolution of that.

Some time in the afternoon Hermione returned and sat on the bed next to her. She didn't say anything this time, choosing to sit silently with her friend, but she did take Ginny's hand squeezing it lightly and silently letting her know that she was there for her when she needed. Ginny was finding it hard to keep her thoughts straight, the tumbling feeling becoming more and more prominent.

Finally one thought pushed up and she was able to see it clearly enough to speak, "can a person be tied to someone they love by magic?" she asked making Hermione jump.

Once Hermione's heartbeat had settled enough she thought about Ginny's question her mind pulling up countless texts that she had read and recorded. She could remember some manuscript that she had read while doing research for one of her clients that said something along those lines but she didn't have any in depth material.

"Well I have read that in some very rare cases when not only are two people in love, but their magic also complements each other it can cause a bond to form. Some believe it's a bond through nothing but magic, others say that it's a soul bond that's unbreakable by either party. Not much research has been done one such phenomenon's since they just don't occur that often."

Ginny nodded soaking in everything she said but then went back to starring at the ceiling, Hermione tried to pry something else out of her but she couldn't get Ginny to respond any more.

Realising that was the best she was going to get she slid off the bed and left the room. When she made it downstairs she found Ron sat with his mother trying to calm her down.

"Did she say anything," Molly all but screech when she saw Hermione appear.

"She asked me about soul bonding but that was about it," Hermione said plopping down into a chair next to Ron and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Soul bonding, what on earth would she want to know about that for?"

Ron looked to Hermione who only shrugged and settled back into his side, he wrapped and arm around her pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead before turning his attention back to his mother.

"Isn't it obvious mum, that's what she thinks she has with Harry," he looked down at Hermione again and she nodded, "and well I think she's probably right."

Molly paled then, her fingers shaking she tried to take a sip of her drink but when it spilled over for the second time she put the cup back in the saucer and sat back in her chair.

"But don't soul bonded have to be near each other or risk illness," she swallowed looking away from her son, "or death."

Hermione sat up then, the text she had remembered coming back more. Molly was right, soul bonded had to feel the presence of their mates regularly or risk doing themselves damage. That was why Ginny was mourning Harry, because she could no longer feel him.

Jumping up she excused herself promising to be back soon, and headed out of the house. Ron watched her go recognising that glow to her eyes, she had thought of something and was more than likely about to dive into her extensive book collection. Ron didn't bother following her knowing he'd be a hindrance more than anything, instead he turned back to his mother reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

Upstairs George had pulled a chair up outside Harry's room so he could be close at hand if Ginny needed anything. He knew from personal experience how annoying it was to have someone sit in the room and constantly watch you, so instead he opted to be close by just in case she happened to call out for anything.

Inside the room Ginny felt more tired than she had in her life. Even though she had already napped that day she felt her eyelids growing heavy and she didn't see any reason to fight against it, so she let the darkness come and suck her into unconsciousness.

Harry was acutely aware that he was dreaming, he had had lucid dreams before in his life, but nothing like this one. He was stood in the garden of the Burrow and he knew for sure it was night time because there were stars above his head, but the light was brighter than it should have been. The air was warm against his skin and it was as he thought this that he realised he was topless. Stupidly feeling self-conscious he wrapped his arms around himself and was rewarded with a giggle floating his way from somewhere out in the darkness. He strained his eyes and eventually picked up a figure walking slowly towards him.

He knew instantly who it was and he felt fire spread through his body. He was aware of the fact that it wasn't just his dream self that was aflame but his actual body as well. Ginny sauntered forward and he sucked in a breath at the sight of her. She had never looked so beautiful, her skin seemed to be glowing like she had swallowed the moon, and he happily realised all she was wearing was the purple and gold underwear set.

"You like, well you must you picked them," she laughed as she walked forward and placed her palms against his chest.

He felt power rock through his body, this time not just his own but hers. He could distinctly taste the difference in her power; it was like sucking on fresh strawberries. She pressed her palm into his skin above his heart and he realised as she trailed her other hand over his collarbone that there was no scars marring his skin. She read the shock on his features and smiled.

"We can be whatever we want here," she said answering his unasked question.

Leaning forwards she pressed her lips into his and he surrendered wrapping her in his arms.

"This is real isn't it, you're really here," he said breaking their kiss for a moment to look into her amber eyes.

"Well if I was your dream I would probably just say yes, but the truth is yes I'm real Harry and if it wasn't for the fact that I was starved for your touch I would be very angry with you right now."

She stroked her body along his and he shivered at the feel, he wanted to touch every inch of her skin, but he knew he had to say something important to her.

"I didn't want to leave you Ginny, but I had to," he said as he pushed his hands into her hair and lifted her face so he could look at her,

He could see the sorrow then buried underneath the need and knew he had hurt her more deeply than anyone before.

"Don't you see though Harry you can't leave me," she kissed him then, more aggressive then she had ever been.

Ginny knew then that this was her only chance to change things, if she didn't make him see he would try to leave and they would both die for it. She pressed herself into him again moulding her smaller frame against his as if she had been made for him. Spanning his hips with her hands she dipped them into the waistband of the underwear her was wearing and trailed her nails down over his tight buttocks. He growled at her then, pulling her head harder then he meant to but she didn't protest in pain, instead she dug her nails in biting into his skin. He threw his head back unable to contain how good it felt.

"We can't hurt each other here Harry, we can be whatever we want, and you can have whatever you want from me."

She stepped back from him and a bed materialised out of nowhere. The mattress was thick and piled high with thick blankets and pillows. She leant back against it leaning on her elbows it was so high.

He had never seen her look sexier then she did right there, and invitation he couldn't resist. Picking her up he flung her onto the bed and crawled onto it over her. She sat up wrapping her hands around his neck and he slipped his fingers under the bra he loved so much and tore the material from her skin spilling her breasts into his hands. He moulded them and she arched her body against his.

Feeling sinful he grabbed her hips and flipped them so she was on top of him.

"I want to watch you," he whispered and she smiled wickedly.

Without a thought she balled the material of his briefs in her hand and pulled easily ripping the material in half. She pushed the shreds away from his hips and tailed her finger along the sensitive skin at the hollow of his hip. He shivered and she knew he liked it, leaning down she replaced her fingers with tongue. He pushed his hands into her hair again twisting the lock bruisingly tight but it felt wonderful in this place. She looked up and along his body then, locking her eyes with his as her tongue darted out and flicked the tip of his member. He squeezed her hair again and she laughed this time licking along the full length.

"I would love to feel the inside of your mouth my love, but my body is demanding that I be buried in much sweeter places," he said pulling her up slowly.

She slipped her knees between his legs and ever so slowly shimmed out of her knickers. Harry wanted to scream at how slowly she removed that scrap of material but he couldn't seem to find his voice. When she discarded it he dug his fingers into her hips giving her no chose but to straddle him, bringing her hot core right in contact with his manhood. It was almost more than he could bare but what she did next was sweet torture.

Rocking her hips she slid the core of herself across the length of his member, coating him in her heat. He reached out and gripped her breasts then, the temptation to much for him to handle. He realised as she rocked that she was pleasuring herself against him and it nearly made him spill himself right there.

"Gin baby if you don't let me in soon I'm not going to last," he pleaded and she laughed a throaty sexy sound.

Giving her hips one last wiggle she slid down until she was positioned just over the tip of him. She meant to slide down him slowly torturing him even more, but he grabbed her hips locking her in place and drove his forwards burying himself in one stroke.

She cried out at the feeling of him entering her so sharply, barely clinging on. He smirked at the look on her face and pulled out only to drive forwards again just as hard and fast. She moaned her hands coming up to caress along her breast and he watched her hands play across them practically salivating.

Gripping her tightly he drove himself into her over and over again, enjoying the little whimpers that slipped from her mouth. She could feel herself beginning to lose it and knew she wouldn't be able to hang on for much longer. He was driving her faster and faster towards the edge. She called out as his hips rocked faster and faster, faster then would be possible in the waking world.

"Harry," she gasped as she felt herself starting to slip.

"Hold on love, I'm with you," he bit out.

He let go off her hips then and she was able to rock against him as he came up, meeting him with just as much force and driving him even deeper inside of her. She cried up as he hit her limit and pushed her over the edge.

Harry watched as she orgasmed and decided that was definitely the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As she shuddered he was unable to hold himself back, especially when he felt her power flood his mind. His own came roaring forwards to crash into her invading wave and the two mingling was like nothing he had felt before. He was aware that Ginny screamed out as she orgasmed again, but his mind was so clouded that he couldn't think straight his own cry being torn from her throat.

George had been dozing lightly on the chair his head lolled to one side when he heard Ginny scream. He jumped to his feet knocking the chair over as he went and flew into the bedroom in time to see her disappear in a blind white flash. Seconds later a power wave hot him knocking him off his feet. He was shaking his head trying to clear the ringing when Ron and his mother burst in the room.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded and all George could do was shake his head, he had no idea where she was.


	11. Reunion

Master Hellion was sat at his desk shuffling through a few reports from the day. It seemed that productivity had spiked since Mr Potters arrival. He would have liked to think that it was just a bit of motivational inspiration, but he knew better. Mr Potters power had more than tripled since he had last laid eyes on him, but not only that, it was no longer buried deep it was so close to the surface he knew it could spill forwards without too much provocation.

Even now he could still feel the echo of his power in the air around him. Smiling slightly at the thought of what Harry could get up to, how he could shape the world for the better. He turned back to his reports just as he felt the first shiver of power ripple through the building. He looked up as the door opened and one of the secretaries burst in.

"Sir," she called panic clear in her voice.

"I felt it," he said coming out from behind the desk as he felt another shockwave.

"This is impossible," she whispered.

It was true, their wards were so iron clad that they didn't allow anything to pass without their permission. They certainly didn't allow power seepage and he could feel that some of the power was coming from inside the building and the rest was coming from a source outside.

It was just as he lifted his wand to cast a sensing spell that the full brunt of the power hit the building. A blinding light enveloped them all and he was sure that he heard Potter scream out. It was then that he knew, knew that it was indeed Mr Potter raising the most power he had ever felt in his substantially long life.

Harry woke on the bed in his room, but he felt as if he had been split in two. He could feel himself on the bed, feel the comforter and pillows beneath him, but he could also feel hard stone under his fingertips. He pressed his hand against his cheek and it felt cold even though the rest of him was so hot he wanted to rip his clothes off. He knew that the cold was another split symptom it wasn't him that was feeling the cold.

As the fog cleared from his mind he realised that he could feel another heartbeat so close to his own it was almost like an echo in his chest. He knew without a shadow of a doubt what he was feeling and he flung himself off the bed and ran for the door. Flinging it open he ran, ran faster than he ever had before. He heard sirens when he hit the main corridor, sirens informing everyone that the wards had been forcibly breeched. He didn't care, he knew where the breech was he could feel her, could feel her pulling him like there was a string tide to his stomach pulling him.

He ran, not caring about the people he passed who called out to him, he was sure he knocked into more than one person but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was calling out to him and he had to get to her now.

As he rounded a corner he reached the main entranceway to find people crowded around where he needed to go. He could feel his anger settling in, feel the power building and he couldn't take it, but before he could do anything he felt a shockwave burst from him, and people were forcibly pushed out of the way.

The crowd parted with lots of murmurs and yells but as far as he could tell no one was hurt. He ran forward seeing a small form huddled on the floor. He skidded to a halt dropping to his knees. Curled in a ball in front of him, her face turned away, was Ginny. For a second he froze, worried when he couldn't see her breathing, but that dropped away and he grabbed her gathering into her arms.

Her eyes cracked open and a smile twitched across her lips, "I knew I'd find you," she murmured and slipped back into unconsciousness.

He sat there with her cradled in his arms; her face buried against his chest and rocked her.

He wasn't sure how she had gotten her, how she had managed to break through wards that were so ancient most people wouldn't even know what they were coming up against, all he cared about was that she was in his arms. He knew then that the dream had been true and their coming together was what had given her the power to break through and find him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that wherever he went now she would follow.

Suddenly he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up to see Amelia looking down at him a passive smile on her lips.

"Why don't we take her somewhere we can check her over hay," she said her voice full of compassion.

He turned and looked down at her face and knew he had to make sure she was safe. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him climbing to his feet with her firmly held in his arms. When he was stood he realised that the hall had been emptied and he was thankful of that, he had spent much too much of his life being gawked at and he didn't need another crowd doing it.

Amelia led him down corridors he hadn't seen before but he didn't question it, instead he followed her without thinking. Every now and then he looked down at Ginny's face to make sure she was still peaceful, and was grateful to see she was still out.

Her face had relaxed as soon as he had touched her and now there was a small smile that let him know she knew he was with her.

"In here Harry," Amelia said holding a door open for him to walk through.

He ducked inside to find a beautiful room spread before them. Carefully he placed her down on the bed, brushing lose strands of hair away from her face. He pulled a blanket up around her shoulder sensing that she was cold, and settled on the bed next to her, his back up against the head board.

"I don't mean to intrude Harry, but how did she get here?" Amelia asked looking down at the woman tucked protectively against his body.

She seemed so small curled against Harry's body a shock of red hair all she could see under his protective arm. Amelia couldn't believe that this small thing had raised some of the most powerful magic that any of them had ever felt. It didn't seem that her tiny body could hold that much power.

"Truthfully," he looked down at Ginny stroking his fingers over her cheek, "I don't know. All I know is that we needed each other and I wouldn't leave, so she came to me."

Amelia watched Harry as he stroked his hands along Ginny and could see nothing but pure raw love on his face.

"Alright Harry, I'll leave you to rest, I can see you dropping."

And he was, he was fighting hard to keep his eyes open, a wave of tiredness sweeping through his body. Now that he knew Ginny was safe he could rest, so as Amelia slipped out of the room closing the door behind her he slipped down into the covers next to Ginny.

Gathering Ginny in his arms he pulled her to his and she buried her face into his shoulder her fingers tangling into his shirt clutching him to her. He leaned in close and kissed her on the forehead before allowing his head to slip back onto the pillows. As he felt his eyelids drooping he felt Ginny clutch at his chest. He clasped his hand around hers enveloping her smaller fingers in his and she relaxed. With a smile playing on his lips he let sleep pull him under.

* * *

><p>AN so Ginny found her way to Harry knowing he wouldn't come to her. She never was one to back down from a fight.

I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted this part to stand alone.

as always hope you enjoy and please please please review x


	12. Fury and Revolations

Ginny came aware of herself very slowly, she was aware that she was warm and definitely lying on a bed, but she didn't know where she was. As awareness seeped into her body she realised she wasn't alone on the bed, that there was someone curled protectively around her. With a sigh she snuggled closer knowing only one person who would hold her like that. Harry's arms tightened around her as his snoring continued and she couldn't help but smile.

But as sleep rolled away her comfort was slowly being replaced by annoyance, which grew into anger. Soon enough she was shaking with her anger and had to push up and away from Harry. She violently flung his hand from her and slid to the end of the bed so she could have some distance between them.

"Ginny?" Harry called tentatively but she couldn't look at him.

Balling her hands into fists she pushed them into the mattress trying hard to stop the rising anger that was twisting inside of her.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder, "Gin please what is it?"

That was the tipping point anger flooded her very soul and she bounded to her feet turning on him. Before she could think he wand was in her hand and she was pointing it at Harry's heart.

"Whoa," Harry cried throwing his hands up in surrender, "calm down Gin," he slid tried sliding towards her but she just thrust her wand closer to him and he back peddled quickly.

For a second she just stood watching the panic in his face with a satisfied smirk.

"You think that you can hurt me like that Harry James Potter and just kiss me and think you'll walk away scot free. Well it doesn't work like that."

She jabbed him in the chest and sparks shot from her wand, he winced as they slid across his skin but he didn't move. He knew she had the right to be angry at him and if he had known it would be so hard to be away from her as it was he more than likely would have brought her in the first place.

"Alright Gin," he said pushing against her wand with his chest sending more sparks flying but pushing her away slowly allowing him to rise as well, "you have every right to be angry, in fact furious with me, but we need to talk."

Ginny shook her head, feeling her need for him starting to creep back in pushing on her resolve and she didn't want that. She needed to show him what he had done to her, what he had put her through. She felt like she had been dying without his touch, like her soul had been shattered, she needed him to see what he had done. She had always been strong, had never relied on anyone in her life, and he had reduced her to some kind of simpering idiot addicted to his touch.

"You can't do what you did Harry do you hear me," her voice was growing louder and more high pitched with her anger but she couldn't control it and she knew she wasn't far of screeching at him.

Harry tried to circle around her, tried to get closer to her but she wouldn't let him. He could feel her distress, feel her anger, but above it all feel her need for him. He felt it to, he felt skin starved and he needed her body sprawled along his. It was such an overwhelming need that he could feel panic rising in his chest.

"Please Gin, put the wand down, and just let me hold you."

Ginny laughed and it was a bitter sound that Harry never wanted to hear again, "no Harry I can feel your need, feel your skin beginning to grow tight with the want of me. I want you to feel every second, want you to feel what you did to me."

Ginny was starting to feel the same things but she was able to bury her need under her anger and she clung to that. She needed him to know what it felt like, needed him to know how she had suffered so he wouldn't do it again.

Harry paced back and forth trying to find an opening to get past her wand but she watched him with sharp eyes anticipating every move he made. She watched as he rubbed his hands along his thighs, a nervous habit that said much more than any words could have. She could see his fingers turning white as he clutched at the denim of his jeans and as she watched his emerald eyes began to grow desperate.

"Come on Gin," he begged but she didn't back down.

He could feel how distressed she was, how much she was hurting at it was driving him insane. He knew she was punishing him for what he had done and he could understand that but he also knew she was hurting herself as much as she was hurting him.

Desperation setting in he searched for a way to get her to back down. He knew she wanted him to feel every second of what she had felt but he couldn't stand it much more, he needed to touch her. A flash of thought passed through his mind and he acted quickly tugging his top over his head.

"What are you doing," she gasped as her eyes took in his chest.

He didn't smile, didn't show that he was enjoying her eyes devouring him in any way; he just concentrated on the sensations that were flooding him from her. He needed to break the anger, needed her to see past it to her own need.

His fingers went to his zipper and he slid it down, her eyes following his every move. He watched as her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip and he knew he was breaking through. He didn't say a word knowing it would break what he was building. He pushed at the corners the zip, pushing the material until she could see plainly what she was doing to him, until his pants rode low on his hips threatening to drop any second.

Ginny felt the heat of lust rushing through her body chasing the anger away and she didn't have the resolve to fight it. He looked amazing stood before her, his chest liked carved marble. Her wand arm was shaking with the effort of hold her wand out at him but she didn't move, couldn't move as he pushed his hands through his hair causing his hair to fall around his face in even more of a disarray.

"Please Gin can't you see how much I need you," he breathed and her eyes jumped back to his face.

She could see the need plain in every line of his face and suddenly the need to punish him was gone. The curses that had been floating around her mind disappeared to be replaced with ideas of what she wanted to do to him. Slowly she dropped her wand and just stood still starring at him.

Carefully Harry stepped forwards knowing she could snap back to anger easily, and when he reached her he enveloped her in his arms pulling her face to rest against his chest. For a heartbeat she resisted but soon he felt her body turn to liquid and she pressed her face against him. Suddenly he felt wetness seep onto his skin and knew she was crying even though she was silent. He didn't say anything, choosing instead to just hold her and show her he was there for her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he looked up as the door creaked open a crack and Amelia's face appeared.

"Oh I'm sorry," she gasped as she took in Harry's state of undress blushing lightly.

"No it's alright Amelia come in," he said looking down at Ginny who still hadn't extracted herself from his chest.

"Err well ok," she said as she came into the room, leaving the door cracked slightly behind her.

Amelia watched Harry as he moved Ginny so that she was half hidden by his body and she instantly knew that he was protecting her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt I just wanted to check on the both of you," she tried to peer around Harry's shoulder so she could see Ginny's face but she wasn't having much success.

"We're alright," Harry looked down as Ginny finally looked up at him tears swimming in her amber eyes, "mostly," he then leant down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Ginny couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips and feeling a little stronger now she stood a little straighter and flicked the tears from her cheeks before she turned to look at the woman watching them so intently.

Ginny was instantly sorry she had for the woman that met her gaze was beautiful. She was tall with amazing long legs that were accentuated by the perfectly tailored pants she was wearing. Her eyes were like amazing round reflecting pool the blue so bright it seemed to catch all the light in the room and reflect it back. Her lips were a perfect cupid's bow and as she watched she smiled making her face even more beautiful.

Harry looked down at the top of Ginny's head as he felt the stab of jealousy rush through her body unsure of why she would feel so insecure. Looking up at the other woman he knew she was pretty but she was nothing next to Ginny. Squeezing his love to show her he only had eyes for her he moved back a little knowing Ginny wouldn't want to seem weak in front of someone. Instantly Ginny's back straighten and she lifted her chin, a slightly defiant tilt to her lips making Harry laugh.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said extending her hand for Amelia.

Straight away Amelia stepped forwards and took it shaking it lightly, "Amelia Frost, Harry has told me all about you," she said her voice a little uncertain.

Harry watched the two women holding each other's hands, neither wanting to show any weakness by letting the others drop, and knew he had to say something before Ginny's anger rose again this time directed at Amelia.

"I hope we did cause too much trouble," he said stepping back against Ginny who instantly dropped the other woman's hand to tangle her fingers into his.

"Well we're not exactly sure what did happen. A few of the Masters have tested the wards and they can't find any cracks or breakages, in fact according to them they are stronger than they have ever been."

Harry looked down at Ginny again noticing she hadn't taken her eyes from Amelia once. He could feel her anger starting to bubble again and realised he definitely had to intervene.

"Will we be able to speak with Master Hellion about matters?" Harry asked and was glad when he felt Ginny squeeze his fingers.

"Yes I should think so," Amelia stepped back her eyes flashing to Ginny and worry skittering across her face, "I will go and tell him now you wish to speak with him, excuse me," with a nod she escaped out of the door.

Harry sighed when she left his shoulders instantly relaxing. Ginny let his hand go pulling away from him to walk across the room, he watched as she walked wondering if she realised the sway to his hips drove him insane.

"Your fly is still undone," she said her voice holding touches of laughter.

Harry quickly fumbled with his zipper securing it back in place, and searched for his top where he had dropped it.

Ginny's eyes scanned the room as she waited for Harry to finish getting dressed. It was quiet the room, the walls panelled in some kind of rich wood. The bed she had been lying on was a large four poster with royal purple sheets and comforter. She noticed that they seemed to be made of some kind of satin material. Trailing her fingers over the soft slippery material she perched on the bedding box at the foot of the bed.

"Where am I Harry?" she asked looking up at him.

He turned to find her watching him and couldn't help but swallow at the look in her eyes.

"Your safe Gin, this is where I have been coming for the last few years while I was travelling."

Ginny nodded and turned her gaze away from him and Harry wondered what she could be thinking. She was to quiet, to calm and it was worrying him.

Before he could say anything though there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," he called a little exasperated but didn't move knowing Ginny wanted her space right then.

"Good evening Mr Potter," Master Hellion said as he slipped into the room Amelia at his heels.

"Good evening," Harry replied but Ginny didn't even turn to look at the new arrival.

Hellion studied the slight woman sat turned slightly away from him and could instantly feel the rippling magic that connected her to Harry.

Hellion turned his attention back to Harry and smiled, "Amelia informed me that you were well wand wanted to talk with me."

"Yes well, obviously things are deviating from what I had originally planned and I wanted to discuss that with you," he paused looking at Ginny, "and the also the obvious of how Ginny ended up here."

Ginny looked up then her eyes locking onto the older gentleman he was watching her closely. He gave of a sense of calm and certainty that so many older people could, but she knew it hid the fact that he was a very powerful man.

"Well that I can answer," he said a smile spreading across his lips for Ginny who couldn't help but return it even if it was a little tentatively.

"Soul bonds are not things to be trifled with."

Ginny sighed and looked down at her hands, "so it is true then."

Hellion looked down at her compassion plain on his face, "yes my dear, this is how you managed to break through our wards and travel space that you shouldn't have even been able to find. The connection between you and Harry is one of the strongest I have ever seen before," he looked up at Harry then giving him with full weight of his gaze, "I believe in part that is because of the sheer magnitude of your own personal power," he looked to Ginny again, "the both of you."

Harry took in what he was being told without really understanding it. He knew Ginny and he had a connection that went beyond the physical, he could feel her in his mind after all, but he had never heard of soul bonds.

Hellion picked up on Harry's confusion easily, "muggles have touched on the subject even with the muted awareness of the world. Soul mates, I'm sure that's what they call it."

Harry's eyes widened in shock hadn't that been exactly what he had thought of Ginny and he, that they were soul mates. He hadn't realised at the time the extent of what that would entail.

"You said the power was only part of it," Ginny said suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Indeed my child, there are different levels of soul bonds and they all depend on how many times a soul has been bonded to another. New souls find that the bond is weak, sometimes even indefinable between the two, but with old souls it can be earth moving. That is what I believe the two of you have."

Ginny frowned and climbed to her feet wanting to cross to Harry but still slightly angry at him, "you mean we have been bonded before?"

Harry shook his head; he was getting lost in this conversation, "what do you mean before."

Amelia stepped forward then and Master Hellion nodded to her, "well it has long been believed that when someone dies their soul moves on to be reborn. When Master Hellion says that you have been bonded before, he means in past lives. Every time you are reborn you find each other and the bond grows."

"You are lucky some can go a life time without finding their bond mates, and you have found each other so very easily," Master Hellion said his voice light and happy.

Harry still wasn't quite sure he got what was being explained to him but the one thing he had gleaned was that Ginny and he were meant to be together, through time and space they were made for each other and no other. He felt his heart lighten at that thought, maybe when he went back it would mean that no matter how much he changed things they would still be able to find each other, especially since Harry would know to look for her.

"There is one thing that this new development has brought to our attention," Master Hellion said pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what was that," he asked caving and closing the space between Ginny and he so he could trail his fingers across her neck.

"Well it seems that once bonded you cannot be separated, you have to have the touch of the other or risk death after a while."

For a moment Harry didn't get the implications, and then it hit him like a tonne of bricks, "I can't leave Ginny behind can I," he said his fingers tickling along her neck and up to behind her ear.

Ginny looked up at him sharply then, already he was discussing leaving her again. She had thought she had taught him the error of his ways, but it seemed it took a lot to get through his thick skull. Harry could practically read the thoughts off her face and quickly back peddled.

"No Ginny, I don't mean that I want to leave you, it's just that I was supposed to go on, well a mission," he looked up at Hellion who nodded encouragingly.

Ginny narrowed her gaze on him and he knew she wasn't buying it, "what kind of mission?"

Harry rubbed his hand down her back a nervous gesture he couldn't help. It seemed the more nervous or upset he got the more he needed to touch her.

"Well, and please keep an open mind about this, I was going to travel back in time."

For a moment Ginny just stared at him, then she blinked, and then she burst into laughter.

Harry watched her knowing how crazy it sounded, and not sure how he was going to get it through to her that he really meant it.

"Time travel Harry, what like with a time turner?" she asked managing to get her giggles under control.

"Unfortunately no," Master Hellion broke in and she turned to look at him, "we've tested the limits of a time turned and it can only take a person back so far. Not to mention the very annoying point that there is another one of you running around out there that you could accidently run into."

Ginny's laughter had died as she realised that they weren't joking but actually discussing this for real. She looked between all three of them and their serious faces and wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"You're serious aren't you, you really were going to go back in time," she stepped back from Harry shocked that he would even think of messing with something so dangerous, but he reached out and took her hands in hers.

"Think about it Ginny, there are certain things I cannot change. Like I can't go back and kill Tom in his crib, no matter how much I would like to, but there are things I can influence."

Master Hellion stepped forwards and patted her on the shoulder, "anyone killed by magic has the potential to be able to be saved," he looked at Harry and Harry looked away knowing where this was going to go, "there are those we cannot save, even if they were killed with magic. Such as Harry's parents, there death exists in a nexus in time that we cannot go near," he reached out and patted Harry on the shoulder but Harry just couldn't look at him, it had hurt too much when he had discovered that.

"Why couldn't we save them?" Ginny asked her heart aching for Harry, if he was going to do this for real then he deserved to have something from it.

"Because they had to die for Harry to become who he is, if they hadn't then Voldermort wouldn't have a nemesis with the capability to destroy him. Without their deaths Harry would be a wizard like any other and the world would bleed at Voldermort's hands."

Ginny looked at Harry in time to see a single tear slid down his cheek and she reached up catching it on the tip of her finger before it would have fallen. His emerald gaze turned to her and she could the wealth of unshed tears they held in their depths as he struggled to smile at her.

"Oh Harry," she whispered reaching up and pulling him down to her.

He came willingly burying his face in her hair breathing deeply letting her calm him.

When he pulled away again he had regained his composure and he smiled at her even if it was a little weakly.

"I might be able to save my family, but I fully intend to save yours and Teddy's," he said this with such conviction that Ginny knew he completely believed what he had said.

Her heart skipped then wanted to beat out of her chest, Fred, he wanted to save Fred. She rubbed her hands over her face unsure of how she was supposed to react to this. God Fred, she had missed him every day since he had died, and George he really hadn't been right since. With Fred back she would have both of her laughing brothers home, Fred would save George from a life of heartbreak that he was living now.

"I don't know about this Harry, can we play god and do this."

Harry eyes snapped to her face and she could see the power there and underneath that the anger, "Voldermort already played god when he ripped the people we loved from us, they weren't meant to die like that Gin they were meant to live their lives with us surrounded by love."

Ginny reached out and gripped his hand and felt his whole body shaking with anger.

"Alright Harry I understand now why you wanted to do this," she turned and looked at Hellion, "but there's no way to do it now is there?"

Harry turned to look at Master Hellion who seemed lost in thought.

"Would Harry still have the bond with the Ginny of that time," Amelia said suddenly showing she had been mulling the problem around in her head.

"Theoretically yes, but from what I've seen of their bond it wouldn't help, I mean Harry thought to travel back to when he was fifteen to start with. In doing so Miss Weasley would only be fourteen and well it wouldn't exactly be appropriate for Harry to take what he needs from a girl of that age."

Harry looked at Ginny and knew it wouldn't work the thought of everything he needed from Ginny, and of how violently he needed sometimes, pushed any thought of trying out of his mind. Ginny couldn't help but blush as he looked at her and she could see the lust in his eyes.

"No that definitely wouldn't work," she mumbled picturing her fourteen year old self trying to handle Harry's appetite, it definitely wouldn't work.

"What if I went with him," Ginny said suddenly, "I could go and that way we wouldn't have to worry about him having to deal with a fourteen year old me, I could give him all the touch and contact he needs why he does what he has to. For all major things I was with him. I was there when Sirius died," she flicked her gaze to Harry catching his flinch at her last words, "that's what you want to start with isn't it. You want to save him from the mirror."

All Harry could do was nod, his heart suddenly in his throat at the thought of putting her in danger like that.

"I don't think that is possible Gin," he said but felt his heart swell that she was willing to do that for him.

"And why every not Mr Potter," Master Hellion said drawing the gaze of the other three, "we never make anything by half measures. Everything I showed you was a sample of the stock we have. There is more than enough potion for you both to make multiple trips if you like. The amulet you saw was one of ten we have made and as I have said the void would be easy to transfer to something else, and as it is it would be easy to split it giving Miss Weasley her own."

Harry studied Master Hellions face looking for any sign that he was lying, that it couldn't be as simple as that.

"Of course you would have to be extra careful; having two people displaced in time makes the risks higher. As I see it though it is our only option. Harry you are the person who is in the most prime position to correct the things that went wrong, and the only one with the power to do it," Amelia said stepping up to stand next to Master Hellion.

"It seems we all have a lot to think about so I might call it a night there and bud the two of you good evening. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask, and I have instructed the elves to bring you food when I leave," bowing Master Hellion said goodnight again and disappeared out of the room, leaving Amelia behind.

She turned to look at the two lovers and saw the suddenly only had eyes for each other. The intensity with which they starred at each other was incredible, Amelia knew she would have crumbled under a look like that, but it wasn't just the look it was the power she could taste coming from them.

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything," she said and then with a hasty good by left leaving the two of them alone to talk.

* * *

><p>AN took me longer than normal to get this one done since I have my ankle biters under foot at the moment and they do not make for a productive environment.

Ah well it's up now, what did everyone think, bet you thought we were going to dissolve into a bit of smut when Harry took his shirt off hehe (not that it didn't cross my mind) so will they both go back and if they do how on earth are they going to manage secret meetings in the middle of Hogwarts.

Stay tuned and as always enjoy and review x


	13. I will never leave you

The room had been silent for some time since Amelia had left, Harry had asked Ginny if she had wanted to talk but she had declined saying she needed to process, so the two of them were now sat quietly at opposite sides of the room. Ginny had decided to curl up in the large chair in one of corners, it was large enough that she could easily tuck her legs under her and was now sat with her eyes closed her head leant against the chairs high back.

Harry had chosen to recline on the bed his eyes never leaving Ginny's face. He watched every twitch or her body intently taking in every emotion that flittered over her face as she thought. Reaching up he placed his palm against the back of his neck and lent against his arm watching her. He would wait for her for as long as it took, he knew she would stir eventually, and he was right. Less than thirty minutes later her eyes snapped open and found his instantly.

He didn't say a word waiting for her to make the first move, and was rewarded when she unfolded herself with a stretch and crossed the room, crawling along the bed until she was kneeling next to him.

Taking a deep breath she reached out and took his hand, "if we are going to do this, then we do it together. You cannot keep secrets from me, and any decisions that are to be made will be made by the both of us."

"Alright," he answered simply looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Also you have to tell me everything Harry, where you were when you left me, what you have been doing all these yes, everything."

He looked up and met her amber gaze realising her core of steal had kicked in and there was no way he could fight her on this.

Sitting up straighter by leaning his back against the head board he nodded, "alright Gin," he whispered and proceeded to launch into a recap of his life since the war.

He told her of the time he spent at Godrick's Hollow fixing his home piece by piece with his own hands, of how he had wanted to do it himself without help because it had felt the most right to him. He told her of the months spent travelling across Europe in search of an ancient manuscript that was only rumoured to exist, of his trek through the Romanian mountains to find a rare plant that was needed for the potion.

She grew quieter and quieter as he told her his story, asking fewer and fewer questions. Eventually he told her of his discovery of the Guild and how they had been helping him piece his findings together.

"So you've spent months at a time here?" she asked.

"Yes, I usually bring by new material I find and then stay to try and help figure out translations and configurations."

Ginny laughed then breaking the tension that had entered the room, "you do realise you sound more like Hermione than yourself."

Harry laughed along with her at that. It was true that at school he hadn't exactly been one to have his nose in a book, but after the war he had learned the preciousness of information and had learned to appreciate and indeed enjoy the collection of knowledge. He chuckled again thinking of Hermione's face if he ever told her what he was up to, but then the thought sobered him, because he would never be able to tell Hermione.

Ginny instantly picked up on his change in mood and reached out to place her palm against his cheek. He nuzzled into her palm as they sat like that for a heartbeat.

"What is it Harry?" she asked to worried to hold it in.

He shook his head and tried to shrug the sensation off but he couldn't and with a sigh he turned his eyes up to her, "I have lived with my decision for a long time Ginny, which is why I distanced myself from you. That's why I tried to avoid anything that would bring me closer with anyone, peoples birthdays, and special occasions. I only caved for the wedding because I knew if I didn't come it would raise too many questions. I have lived with the consequences of this for a long time and now if things go right everything will be different. Things that I missed I can be part of," he reached out and stroked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "I can spend time with people I love that I was robbed off."

"But," Ginny knew there was a but his thoughts weren't on the lighter side of things.

He signed turning his eyes from her face, "but what if I change things so the people I love aren't the same. Look at Ron and Hermione, they barely made it down the aisle the first time do you think we risking chance if we change things."

Ginny could understand his apprehension, he was right Ron and Hermione never did know how to do anything easily. It had taken them forever to admit how they felt to each other, and then it had taken Ron too long to propose. Hermione had said no on principle of him making her wait so long and then there was the wedding. Three different dates, all of them cancelled so close to the wire that everyone had gotten very good at eating a lot of cake, but finally they had made it and things seemed to have calmed down, though Ron did spend the night at the Burrow every few weeks.

She couldn't picture then not being together though, they were meant to be as much as she was meant to be with Harry, she could feel it in her very core.

"It's a chance Harry, but we will be there to guide and council them. We know how much being together makes them happy, even if Hermione has broken a few plates on her wall recently," Ginny laughed remembering a tear streaked Herm being for forgiveness after she had actually hit Ron, and Gin especially remembered the fact that it seemed Ron had run into on purpose to teach her a lesson, "they love each other, they loved each other when you want to back, I don't think we could do anything to mess that up."

She smiled patting him on the hand, "this is not going to be easy Harry, it seems nothing we do ever is, but I'm here with you this time. I won't let things become too much for you, you don't have to bottle it all up again, I love you and I want to be here for you."

With a loving smile he cupped her face and kissed her, the touch of their lips so very sweet.

When he pulled away she smiled and nuzzled into his palm causing his smile to break into a grin.

"So we've decided then, we're going to attempt this?"

Ginny turned her eyes back to Harry starring deep into the emerald depths of his gaze. She knew with everything in her that if Harry didn't attempt this he would regret it the rest of his life and regrets had a terrible way of turning a man bitter. She didn't want to be at the centre of his biggest regret and she had to admit that she did have a stake in this going right. All her reasons for wanting to this were selfish, she wanted to keep Harry safe and happy, she wanted to hold her brother again, but she didn't care. Harry was noble enough for the both of them.

Swallowing and trying to moisten her mouth that had suddenly grown very dry she nodded, "yes we are going to do this."

With a cry of pleasure and excitement Harry dived at her gathering her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

* * *

><p>AN shorter than my ususal but I didnt want to pad it out to much, i wanted it all to be about the decision. So what does everyone think? Can't wait to hear from all of you x


	14. Goodbyes

The next morning Ginny and Harry stood in Master Hellion's office waiting for the old man. Harry had taken his normal seat straight away but Ginny couldn't resist looking at the volumes held on the man's amazing book shelves. She had always had an interest in different histories and he had an abundance of them here, some she had never even laid her eyes on. As she read the titles, her fingers itching to pull them down and start realising she felt a pang of regret.

After Hogwarts she had started further study with the Ministry that would have allowed her to work as a historian, but like so much other things she had had to put it aside to help her family. Teddy had always been more than Molly could handle by herself, even if she wouldn't admit it. If you asked her she would always say she'd had seven children and what as one more, but in truth it had taken a toll on her health. Once you added the fact that for a good long time George had needed full time care it had been too much. Ginny had given up on her passions saying there would be time later for it all, to help her mother and to really step in with Teddy, but her time had never come. She's been unable to finish what she had started, but as her eyes scanned over the volumes she realised she would have her chance again and this time she would take it.

Just then the door creaked open and she turned to see Amelia slip into the room. Ginny still wasn't sure if she liked Amelia, she looked at Harry too much for her tastes, but she put her annoyance aside as she crossed back to Harry sinking into the chair next to him.

"Hellion is on his way," Amelia said smiling politely before she averted her gaze, it was hard to look at the couple together and she didn't think they had even noticed the things that passed between them.

Whenever Harry's eyes turned to the fiery red head, they held nothing but the purest raw love, and wrapped in that was a spark of hunger like nothing she had ever seen. She had seen the same look in Ginny's eyes when the young woman allowed herself to show some kind of vulnerability. She could tell Ginny was all fire, and she didn't envy Harry having to deal with her temper. She hadn't failed to notice the woman watching her whenever she was close to Harry.

Before the tension in the room became too much the door behind the desk opened and Master Hellion arrived carry a tray similar to the one Amelia had brought when Harry had first arrived. This time though the contents were plain to see.

"I've managed to get everything ready for the two of you," he said as he placed the tray down on the desk and took his seat.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips, "so you guessed our news," he said reaching out and entwining his fingers in Ginny's.

She turned her gaze to him for a moment smiling, but soon her eyes returned to the treasures before her.

"I didn't think there was a second option with you Harry," he laughed as he picked up the two crystal vials holding his hands out for them to take them.

Harry grabbed his easily, but Ginny's fingers shook a little as she grasped the vile gasping when she found it was hot rather than the cool ice she had been expecting. She studied the purple fluid intently but soon enough her attention was pulled back to Master Hellion as he started to talk.

"Now as best as we can tell, when a person imbibes this nothing happens instantly, what you need to do is build the image of where and when you want to go before it will take effect. So in this case Mr Potter, you and Miss Weasley will have to create the same image in your mind," Hellion instantly picked up the apprehension on Ginny's face and turned his gaze to her, "not to fear my dear your connection to Harry will allow you to see what's inside Harry's mind."

She gulped and nodded unsure of how she would be able to see what Harry was seeing but she pushed that worry aside for the moment.

"Once you are both there you will need to make sure that your talismans are in place and activated. It is simple to activate them; you just need to tap them with your wands. Because you will be replacing your past selves the talismans are designed to copy the displaced person so wants they are attuned to you they will make you look the correct age for the time you are in."

Lifting a long silver chain from the tray he handed it out to Ginny. She slipped the chain through her fingers until she came to the charm at the end. It was a golden disk held in place by a ring of silver around it that matched the chain. She ran her fingers over the amulet feeling the spark of power tickle along her nerves. With a smile she slipped the chain over her head allowing the disk to nestle between her breasts. Harry caught himself starring as she had put it on, his eyes lingering where it had landed and snapped his attention back to Master Hellion, who was smiling at Harry. The old man never missed a beat did he?

"This is yours Harry," he said handing Harry a silver cuff about an inch and a half thick.

He slipped the cuff onto his wrist feeling the heat instantly sink into his skin. He ran his fingers over the small golden disk set into the cuff feeling the same shock of magic Ginny had felt.

"The two of you will have the option to either look normal, or the age you wish to each other since you both are wearing amulets, just remember not to take them off for any reason. The amulets fed of your own magic, so if you take them off for any period of time it will take a while for them to charge again," so that was what he was feeling, Harry thought as he ran his hand over the coin again.

"The last thing I have for the both of you is the void," Master Hellion reached out and handed Harry the box he had seen before, and then handed Ginny a beautiful silk bag, "I thought the bag would be more fitting for you Miss Weasley," he laughed as she examined it.

"As I explained to Harry before the void exists out of time and space itself so you can store anything in this you would like. Try to make sure it is only things that you will need because the more stored in it the stronger the stress on the charm is, but still it can hole quiet a lot before it becomes too much."

Harry and Ginny both examined the things that they had been given gratefully. Each knew this wasn't going to be easy, but with the help they already had and the fact that they had each other; they were going into with their best opportunity of pulling it off. Ginny turned her eyes to Harry and watched as he examined the box he now held, running his fingers over the lid, and couldn't help the stab of apprehension swimming in her veins.

"Now there is one last thing I wanted to discuss with you," they both looked back at Master Hellion whose face had grown serious, "the magics that we are about to us should not be trifled with. This is a one stop measure, once someone has passed to a certain time the spells put an almost bubble of protection around that time period, once you leave you will not be able to return. This is a one shot deal and I don't need to stress to either of you the importance of what you are doing."

With that Master Hellion rose to his feet bowed and left.

For a moment the room was silent until Ginny sighed, "strange man isn't he," she said and suddenly Harry laughed, bringing a smile to Ginny's lips.

"He wanted me to say that there is the entire potion that we brewed stored inside of the voids we gave you. There is more than enough for you to be able to travel to the points you wish, and then to come home," Amelia looked up then, her cobalt eyes locking on Harry, "there is one side effect to the travel that Master Hellion denied to tell you," she walked forwards a little but thought better of getting to close to Harry as Ginny watched her intently, "when you return your minds will be bombarded with the memories of the new time line, of everything you have created, this will be a lot for any mind to take in, so please do what you can while travelling to prepare your minds for your return."

With that she too turned and left the room once again leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to wait for then," Harry said rising to his feet.

Ginny stumbled up quickly and caught his hand, "you want to leave right this second," she said panic suddenly thick on her tongue.

Harry smiled down at her gathering her into his arms so he could comfort her, "there is no reason to wait little love, there is no reason for goodbye, the people here we will not be returning to," he kissed her then stealing her of all sane thought and she found herself agreeing.

They returned back to their room to gather together what they needed. Harry disappeared for a while, but when he returned he was carrying arm loads of books.

"These are some of the best texts for spells and charms I have found, we should take them for reference," he said smiling as he shrunk them down and slipped them into the box.

"Harry everything I want is back at the house," Ginny said her voice dropping to a whisper.

Harry turned and looked at her desperate face and couldn't help but nod to her.

"But wont it take us some time to travel to the port key to get out of here," she said remembering Harry's explanation of how he had gotten here in the first place.

"No little love I don't think it will," Harry had felt the exact moment that Ginny had burst through the wards and his expertise in magic had allowed him to unravel the mystery.

He gathered her into his arms, making sure her talisman was in place and the bag on her back was secure. He then reached for his own box and tapping the talisman for luck, unleashed the power Ginny and he shared.

"Think of home love," he whispered in her ear as a golden light enveloped them and they disappeared.

The alarms in the Guild blared by Hellion ignored them; he knew that Harry and Ginny had left and it made his heart swell with pride. Harry had changed from the lost angry young man he had first met, into a strong man fully capable of using his full powers. Now that he had Ginny at his side Master Hellion didn't doubt that they would succeed in their plan.

Ginny had her face pressed tightly against Harry's chest and it wasn't until he whispered to her to open her eyes that she braved it. Sucking in a breath at the shock of what was in front of her she looked around.

"How is this possible," she found herself whispering as she realised they were stood in her room at the Burrow.

"Anything we want is possible when the two of us are together," Harry replied capturing her lips in one of his all consuming kisses that left Ginny's leg wobbly.

When they broke apart Harry listened for signs of life in the house and realised he couldn't hear anything.

"Where is everyone," Ginny said suddenly mirroring his thoughts.

"Out looking for us probably," he replied as he broke away and paced across his room.

"Yeah probably," Ginny whispered still in awe of how they had gotten there.

She left Harry in his room and went to hers to pack. She knew Harry wouldn't approve but she couldn't help it, she gathered together a collection of photos from the last five years things she didn't want to forget. She chose one of Ron and Hermione's wedding party smiling as she trailed her fingers over Harry's smiling face. She also selected one of her and Teddy, the little boy barely three had his arms wrapped around her neck and was laughing as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes lingered on that photo and she felt her heart give a funny lurch. If they corrected everything she wouldn't be Teddy surrogate mother, he would have his parents back. She felt a wave of sadness push through her and realised she really had grown to love the little boy as if he was her own. Pushing her pain down she slipped the picture into her bag not daring to look at it anymore. She also gathered together some of her favourite clothing, knowing that they would have everything they had had in the past, but wanting some things she loved any way.

She packed her favourite full length blue velvet coat, a gift from her colleagues at the ministry when she had left. She could bear to part with the coat and its amazing star lined interior. She also gathered together her jewellery, some gits from other, some gifts to herself. It was as she rummaged through her jewellery box that her fingers collided with a ring that she hadn't worn in some time. With a small smile playing across her lips she pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger her eyes taking in the sight.

"I remember when I gave you that," Harry said from the doorway but she didn't turn her eyes all for the ring and the memories.

"I instantly loved it because it's the same shade as your eyes," she said as her eyes devoured the sight of it on her hand.

It was a beautiful ring made of white gold, its band twisted in an intricate Celtic knot and set in the middle was an emerald cut into the Celtic symbol of love, a heart with crown. Harry stepped forward taking her hand and slipping the ring off.

"If you're going to wear it then this should be done right," turning the ring so the crown pointed away from her body, he slipped it back onto her ring finger.

"This means that you are in love," he said raising her hand to his lips and kissed it.

For a moment they stayed like that and Ginny watched the hunger spread into Harry's eyes a smile tugging at her lips.

"Now now Mr Potter, we won't be getting anywhere fast if you keep that up."

Harry laughed pulling her into an embrace and kissing her again.

When they broke apart Harry watched as she gathered a few more things including a diary that exclusively held magic she had mastered. She may have decided to stay at home to help her family but it had never stopped her from wanting more. He admired how she had managed to juggle looking after a small child and master spells that most witches couldn't dream of.

"Alright Harry I'm ready," she said glancing around at her room one last time.

Taking her hand Harry led her down the corridor and took her to his bed.

"We'll take the potion then lie down alright," he said leading her to sit down, "all you have to do is concentrate on me Ginny, I'll feed the image you need into your mind."

She nodded and settled onto the bed pilling the pillows up so she could get comfortable. Harry reached into his pocket extracting the vials and handing one to Ginny. Taking a deep breath she slipped the cork out and pressed the vile to her lips. Her eyes locked with Harry's as he too did the same and they both drank it together.

Ginny felt the second the potion hit her stomach, since warmth spread through her whole body chased by the tingling she knew signalled magic. She felt Harry crawl onto the bed next to her pulling his into his arms until her head rested against his chest and her mind was filled with the sound of his heart beat. She closed her eyes drowning in the feel of him and let herself float on the ride of the magic.

Harry settled onto the bed and after pulling Ginny to him so he could feel her body pressed tightly against him. Once he felt the magic hit its peak he began to concentrate on building an image of the castle in his mind. He pulled up all the old feelings he had had at fifteen until the pushed everything else from his mind. All the doubt, fear and worry felt so fresh that he began to feel them as if he was fifteen again and he knew it was working. Once he had the image building he reached out his mind for Ginny and found her easily. She was there waiting for him her mind blank and ready to accept everything he wanted.

Carefully he worked the image into her mind of the castle and directed her on how to build her feelings. He watched as she began to do the same as him pulling up all the feelings from when she was fourteen and he was surprised to feel her worry over Harry of the need she had had even then to be recognised by him and the hurt when he didn't. His heart ached for her then, for all the times that he hadn't been there to give her what she needed.

Suddenly he felt her small hand press against his cheek, "shush it's alright, I knew when the time was right you would see me," she whispered and he smiled.

Allowing all of that to melt into him, he concentrated on the image of the castle until it became crystal clear in his minds eyes. As it came into sharp focus he felt a rug behind his eyes and knew the magic was working. Slowly the pressure began to build and he felt Ginny's hand tighten its hold in his shirt and he knew she was feeling it as well. Soon enough the pressure was so strong he didn't know if his mind could take it, just as he was about to abandon the experiment for fear of what it was doing to his love, he felt the shift in the air around him.

"I love you Gin," he whispered and sighed as everything went black.


	15. Adjustment

Harry sunk further into the sheets luxuriating in the soft material around him and how warm and safe he felt. He knew there was something he should be doing but he didn't want to think, sleep was so good and his body felt so tired for some reason even though he knew it was day time. Slowly an awareness of something missing slipped into his mind his mind losing its sense of comfort.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Harry what was that," he heard someone say and his eyes popped open.

It was a little disorientating as he looked up at the red canopy of his for poster bed, when he knew he hadn't fallen asleep in there.

Suddenly everything came flashing back and he sat up to find Ron stood at the bottom of his bed. He had to blink as Ron came into focus and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. There he was Ron his best mate, looking at him like Harry had lost his mind, but looking every inch the fifteen year old.

"It's nothing Ron just mumbling in my sleep," he said and knew Ron wasn't a hundred percent convinced but his mate shrugged it off and crossed the room to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut behind Ron Harry dove from the bed moving quickly to the full length mirror. He skidded to a halt in front of the mirror his breath suddenly freezing in his chest. He couldn't believe the sight before him; there he was Harry Potter at fifteen. Flicking his eyes to the bathroom door to make sure that it was really closed he reached down and lifted the sleeve of his pyjamas to find the cuff firmly in place. He dove back to his bed and found his wand under the pillow. For a moment his fingers lingered on the familiar wood happily, he had missed his wand, but then he moved back to the mirror and touched his wand to it. Instantly his image changed reverting back to the reflection he recognised as his own.

He grew a few more inches, his hair growing until it swept his collar and a scar appeared on his face dissecting his left eyebrow in half. His also watched as his body bulked out his muscles tone returning. It was quiet the strange experience really watching his old self dissolve into his new self. It was only as his emerald eyes grew deeper with the experience of his life that he realised he actually felt like himself. Yes he had had to sink into the fifteen year old version of himself to get here but he was still the Harry from his time. Taking a deep breath he tapped the cuff again and dissolved back into the younger Harry. He decided to leave it so that when he looked in the mirror he would see what everyone else was seeing since it would help him acclimate to what was going on. Just then the bathroom door opened and Ron stepped out a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand that he was using to dry his hair.

"Wanna get some breakfast mate," Ron said as he padded across the stone floor to his bed.

Harry had to stop himself from starring as he watched Ron pass, his fifteen year old mate a little weedier then he remembered.

"Yeah that sounds good," Harry said crossing back to his own bed.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ron pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and he sighed he must have landed on a weekend and he thanked his lucky stars for that. Reaching into his own trunk he pulled out a pair of black jeans and a deep royal blue polo shirt. He felt a tingle from the cuff as the magic adjusted the material so his twenty-two year old body would fit into them. Pulling off his pyjamas he quickly changed and decided to add a light hoody jacket to try and hide the cuff. He knew Ron was always too watchful of him and he would notice it soon enough.

Soon the boys were both ready and they headed out of the room and down to the Gryffindor common room. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw Hermione sat on one of the couches her face already tucked into a book. His eyes flicked to Ron as his friend spotted her and he couldn't help but pick up the familiar longing in the depths of them. It seemed Ron wasn't as clueless as they had thought.

"Ready to head down?" Hermione said putting her book down and rising to her feet.

"Sure," they both said together then laughed.

As they headed for the portal to leave Harry felt a slight pang, he had hoped Ginny would be down here waiting for him, but he couldn't make up an excuse to stay, so they headed out into the hallway and made their way down to the great hall.

It was strange to be back in the castle especially pre war. When they had rebuilt they had tried to keep to the old plan as much as possible, but it had never felt the same. The walls had seemed almost scarred by what had taken place inside of them, but there was no feeling of that. There was only the calm that always spread through Harry's body when he was here. He couldn't help but smile as they entered the great hall and he looked up at the ceiling. This had been one thing they never replaced; the ceiling just wouldn't hold the charm anymore so they had had to have a great hall without its famous ceiling. Harry had only been there once since the war and it had made his heart hurt to look at it, but now, now everything was perfect.

He settled onto the bench next to Hermione, who by this stage was grilling Ron on some piece of homework he hadn't done, and tried to figure out what time he was actually in. He gave up after a little while knowing too many questions would rise to many worries from his friends, so he settled in and decided to just enjoy the familiar surroundings and food.

He was about half way through his second sausage when he felt a tingling spread along the back of his neck, instantly he lifted his head to find Ginny stood in the doorway her eyes searching for him. The sight of her stole his breath, and he wanted to rush to her and wrap her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't. He had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from shouting to her, his fingers digging into his legs.

Hermione looked up and followed Harry's line of sight wondering what had caught his attention so suddenly. She was surprised to find that it was Ginny he was starring at. Quickly her eyes flicked to Ron, but he hadn't noticed anything was amiss, he as to busy shovelling food into his mouth. For a few moments' Hermione sat and watched the emotions playing over Harry's face and knew he was trying hard to hide it. Then Ginny turned and spotted Harry and Hermione was shocked to see for a split second what can only be described as a look of love pass across his features.

She turned her eyes to Ginny who was now smiling, but she hadn't moved.

Unsure of what to say Hermione raised her hand and waved to her, "over here Ginny why don't you join us."

Harry's eyes snapped to Hermione's face then and she could have sworn they looked older than she had ever seen them. But it was gone so quickly that she didn't have a chance to study it.

Ginny walked forwards then, grateful that Hermione had called to her. When she had woken it had been so disorientating it had taken her some time to get up and get dressed. She knew by the time she made it to the common room that Harry would have left already, so she was glad Hermione had given her an excuse to come and sit with them.

Sensing how much Harry wanted to sit next to her; Hermione moved down and made a space for Ginny's slight form to settle into. Harry knew that Hermione was studying the couple closely but he couldn't help it when his fingers ran along her arm, just to feel that she was really there and safe.

It was strange to look at her and see her slightly rounder face, see her smaller body and fewer curves, but it helped him keep his impulses down. He was glad she had chosen to set her amulet that way otherwise it would have been even harder for him to keep his hands off her. With every drop of strength in him he turned back to his breakfast and the heated argument Ron was now having with Dean about Quidditch.

Ginny tried to ignore the heat coming from Harry's body as it pressed against her side, as she turned to talk to Hermione, who was of course watching them with eagle eyes. She had almost forgotten what Hermione had been like at school, she really did see more than was good for her, and Ginny knew they would have to be the most careful around her.

The teenagers had a lazy breakfast enjoying the free time they had and didn't leave the great hall for another hour. When Hermione announced she wanted to go and do some homework to get it done with Ron decided he'd rather go out into the grounds to play some games. The boys instantly agreed with him, and Harry knew normally he would have gone as well, but clearing his throat carefully he opted for the homework. For a moment Ron gapped at him, but shrugged it off and invited him to join them when they were done. Ginny careful to make sure it wasn't obvious that Harry had wanted to stay inside for her, excused herself before everyone else and headed back to the dormitory.

It wasn't until they had left the great hall that Hermione cornered Harry.

"What's going on Harry, you have never volunteered to do homework before."

Harry could see the gears of her mind ticking over and had to think fast.

"You know I haven't been sleeping well Herm, I didn't want to embarrass myself out there," he said hoping he had gauged the time frame well enough.

He instantly saw her expression change and knew he had hit the nail on the head, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to put you in the spot," she looked away and Harry had to fight the smile that was pulling at his lips, "I know things haven't been right with you since Mr Weasley was attacked, please don't mind me."

With a small smile she turned away and the two of them carried on walking up to the common room. Harry did some calculating in his head trying to figure out exactly when he was, at least Hermione had given him some knowledge, and he knew it was after the first attack now. That also meant it was before the attack at the department of mysteries. Hopefully he was exactly where he wanted to be.

When they reached the common room, Hermione disappeared up to her to find her books and Harry headed up to his room for other reasons. When he closed the door behind him he quickly ran to his trunk and dug out his cloak. With a sly smile on his lips he tapped the cuff and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the connection to Ginny letting his mind fill with the knowledge of her and before he knew it he felt the tug of the invisible cord and he was moving.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself stood in and unfamiliar dorm room. Spinning around he took in his surrounding realising the girls rooms were that much different from the boys, except for the posters of heartthrobs and the flowers. The other main difference was that the canopies over their beds weren't red but a rich deep gold.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice floated from nowhere and he turned to see her face pop from behind the closed drapes of one of the beds.

He threw his cloak off and she beamed, rushing off the bed and throwing herself into his arms.

He wrapped her up holding her close and kissed her deeply. He slid his hands down her arms until they came to rest on her hips and when they pulled out of the kiss Harry was glad to see that it was his Ginny he was looking at. Reaching up she swept her finger through his hair and smiled.

"I hadn't realised how much I liked your hair this length until I saw it short again," she laughed as she twisted a few strands through her fingers.

"I hadn't realised how beautiful you had always been," he whispered as he leant down and kissed her neck.

She felt a shiver run through her body as his lips brushed he skin. For a moment Lust crowded her brain but she placed her palms against his chest and pushed. He picked up on what she wanted and stepped back letting her breathe.

"I'm sorry Harry I just know if you kiss me like that I won't be able to stop you from going further," she said her voice husky with lust.

Harry laughed then his fingers slipping under her top at her back to play along her skin. She shivered again and then shot him a look which made him laugh, but step away from her. Holding his hands up in mock surrender he turned to look out around the room.

"So this is the girls' dorm room," he laughed, "owe!" he exclaimed as she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Harry seriously all I want to know is if you're alright?" she said stepping up to face him again.

Harry turned to look at her and he could see the worry in her eyes, "I'm fine Ginny, it's a little uncomfortable to be here again walking these halls, to well be fifteen again, but I am fine don't worry."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry that how I feel, I don't know it's like my skin is too tight," she shrugged and he couldn't help but watch as the material of the pink shirt she wore parted slightly giving him a flash of the curve of one breast.

"Harry concentrate please," she said her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment.

He nodded and turned his gaze away from her knowing if he watched her much more he wouldn't be able to resist taking her in his arms again, "Hermione said something that led me to believe we are somewhere between the attack on your father and the night Sirius died but I'm not sure exactly where yet."

Ginny nodded and crossed the room to sit on her trunk at the bottom of her bed, "we need to come up with some sort of plan to catch Sirius but make sure we don't change anything else."

Ginny worried at her lip wishing they had had the forethought to come up with something before they had left.

"I have an idea Gin don't worry," he looked at his watch and realised it had already been fifteen minutes.

With a sigh he turned to look at Ginny, "I best get back Hermione will be wondering where I am and you know how nosey she can't get."

Ginny laughed but Harry could see the slight pain in his eyes at being separated from him. Walking over to her he knelt down and placed her palms against her cheeks to turn her face to him.

"I promise we'll find time to be together, but for any reason if you need me you can reach out to me. Nothing is more important to me then your health Gin alright and if for any reason you find yourself needing my touch I'll be there."

Harry watched her face as she tried to smile, but he also noticed the small tear that slid down her cheek.

Before she could say anything else that would make his heart break he got to his feet and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders again. He knew how to draw himself to Ginny, and how to take her with him but he hadn't mastered using the power to send him where he needed to go by himself. Quickly he crossed to the door and opened it, but before he could leave he had to look back at her. Ginny was smiling and looking at him as if she could see exactly where he was. As he watched she changed back into the younger Ginny and gave him a smile.

With that he slipped out of the room and ran to the boys' dormitory. Once he was there he tapped the cuff and dropped the cloak back into the trunk. He then grabbed his book bag and headed back down to the common room to find Hermione sat by the fire already with her nose in a book. She looked up when he sat on the couch next to her but she didn't say anything.

For the next few hours they sat silently doing homework. Harry had finished his after an hour, every last piece he had been given, but he didn't let Hermione realise this otherwise this above all would have had her bogging out. With a little trickery Harry supplemented one of their normal study guides for one of the books he had brought with him. It was as he was sat in one of the chairs near the fire reading this book that Ginny found him when he came down from her room.

Harry instantly felt her presence but fought with everything in him not to look at her.

"Hermione, have you seen Luna today?" Ginny asked pausing by the couch just so she could look at Harry.

She watched him fight a smile that threatened to break across his lips but she didn't say anything.

"At breakfast maybe, but you know how she wanders you'll more than likely find her in the gardens again," Hermione answered.

Ginny nodded the reluctantly moved off, heading out of the common room. Harry couldn't help himself he glanced up and watched her as she disappeared out of the portrait.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione couldn't resist asking as she looked up at him.

"Yeah Hermione I'm good," he replied turning his gaze back to the book.

For a few days things progressed normally, Harry slipped into his old life, remembering how much he had hated it when Umberidge was here. This time round he didn't let her get the better of him, keeping his mouth shut in class. Harry was enjoying spending time with his friends in a time before the war had interfered in their relationship. He found classes boring off course, but since he finished so easily he had time to think on other things.

A few nights after they had arrived Harry felt the familiar tug that was Ginny and he smiled. They had found times during the day to secretly touch skin to skin, but the need was growing inside of the both of them. Harry had nearly slipped up twice at dinner. The worst moment was when Ginny had obviously caved to her needs and ran her hand along his leg. It had shocked him so much he had banged his knee against the table causing everyone to turn and look at him.

Now he lay in bed listening to Ron snore and Ginny flooded his mind. He knew better then to try what they had shared before, everyone in the room would know the second she touched him and his power flared. Instead he climbed out of bed and as quietly as he could manage slipped from the room. When he entered the common room, it was to find it lit lowly by a bare handful of candles. He crossed the room pulling out his wand, and stoked the dying embers of the fire coaxing it back to life.

Ginny knew the moment Harry moved and she decided it best to follow him, leaving her sleeping dorm mates none the wiser of her departure. When her feet touched down on the carpet of the common room she found Harry knelt next to the fire starring intently at the flickering light.

"Harry," she whispered pulling his attention to her.

He stood and waited for her to weave her way to him and then gathered her into his arm, kissing her quicker then he could think.

She melted into that kiss, her finger pushing at his pyjama top tucked into his pants. He caught her fingers quickly knowing if she found his skin he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"We can't Gin, not here," he whispered against her lips not willing to pull away from him.

"I know Harry but I need you so badly," taking his hand he led her to the couch and pushed him down so that she could straddle him.

Harry couldn't resist the temptation of her skin, and he leant in so he could kiss along her neck, his tongue swirling along her creamy skin taking the taste of her deep into his soul. She sighed with contentment already feel the aching subsiding. Maybe they could satisfy there need with more sessions of touch, ones that would stop short of sex, but would allow them to satisfy their skin hunger.

Reaching out she undid the buttons of his shirt and this time he didn't protest. With a content smile she ran her fingers over the muscles of his chest and stomach, smiling at the thought of what this would be like to do if the charm was still in place. Before she could worry too much over who might see them, she pulled her top over his head and pressed herself against his torso as much skin to skin contact as she could get.

"Gin," he whispered and she looked up to see the hunger that was crawling through her deep in his eyes.

She wrapped her hands around his waist pulling her up to meet her and kissed him. He tangled his fingers into her hair feeling the silky strands stroke across his skin. He knew then what she was getting at, yes they couldn't have sex but maybe a little heavy petting would satisfy them, at least for the moment.

Ginny let herself melt into Harry's body and his hands his kisses intoxicating. She wanted more and she vowed she would find some way to sneak the both of them somewhere that they could be together and not worry.

For more than ten minutes they sat like that just kissing and holding each other. Harry would run his hand down Ginny's back so he could feel her shiver but he didn't push her to far knowing all he would be doing would be working himself up as well.

It was as things were winding up between them that Harry first felt the note of unease. He broke the kiss and turned his head so he could listen.

"What is it Harry," she whispered feeling how tense his body had become.

He just shook his head but strained his ears for any signs of life, "I don't know but I'm sure I heard something," shaking his head he turned back to her and kissed her again.

"Harry?" he heard a voice say behind him and he froze.

Turning his head his eyes locked on Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"Crap," he whispered knowing that things were going to go from bad to worse now.


	16. Busted

Hermione had been watching Harry for the last few days and couldn't help but notice something was different about him. Yes he had been quiet before finding it hard to deal with the fact that so many of the students whispered about him now, and some even said things to his face. Yes that had caused a change in the normally happy out going boy, but this was something different all together. Harry had been almost unstable before, his anger quick and easy coming, but now he was calm and quiet. His eyes more watchful then they had ever been.

She knew he thought he'd succeeded in hiding it from her, but she knew he had been finishing his work with expert speed, faster than she could even manage. She also hadn't failed to see the way he watched Ginny now whenever she was nearby, or the fact that if either of them could think of an excuse to touch they would. Ron was oblivious to what was going on between his sister and Harry, but he had noticed Harry acting strongly. He seemed perpetually distracted and he seemed to find it hard to recall things that had happened only a month ago needed prompting before he could answer easy questions.

Hermione and Ron had met without Harry to discuss it and they had come up with a plan. That night when they went to bed Ron would lay a charm that would wake Hermione if Harry so much as placed a toe out of the bedroom. Ron had argued on letting him come as well, but Hermione had countered with the fact that he wasn't the best at sneaking around or keeping his calm. Hermione had had a feeling that whatever she would witness she didn't want Ron to see. He had agreed reluctantly and had begun casting the charm.

For two days nothing happened, and Hermione was beginning to think she had misjudged something, but then on the third night she had woken. Looking at her clock she realised it was nearly 3.30 in the morning. Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep she had slipped her slippers on and wrapped herself up in her favourite robe before venturing out to see if she could see anything.

About half way down the dorm steps she heard whispers and knew that Harry was in the common room with someone. She felt her heart pang at the idea of spying on one of her best friends, but this was for Harry's own good. For all they knew Voldermort had found a way to penetrate Harry's mind so badly that he could take hold of him.

As silently as she could manage she slipped further down the stairs until she was almost at the opening into the common room. She couldn't see anything from there but she could hear them, and with a gasp she realised the other voice was Ginny. They were whispering about something important and she couldn't help but hear the sound of kisses. What the hell was going on Harry knew better then to be caught in the common room with anyone, let alone Ron's younger sister. Thanking her lucky stars that she had convinced Ron to stay in bed she stepped around the corner and came up short.

Straddling harry on one of the couches, Ginny had her body pressed against his as she kissed him deeply and very passionately, more passionately then Hermione would have expected from a fourteen year old. She was about to say something when she noticed Harry's hair. It was hard to see anything in the soft candle light of the few lit candles but she did notice that Harry's hair was no so long that when he titled his head back I brushed along the spin of the couch in soft waves.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle the gasp that had tried to escape her lips, for as Ginny moved she could see that her hips and waist were those of the young girl she had seen mere hours ago.

"Harry," she called unable to control her growing fear anymore.

The couple on the couch broke their kiss eyes shooting to Hermione and she realised instantly this wasn't her Harry, or her Ginny. Ginny jumped down quickly reached to pull her top back on, but Harry was up and of the couch moving towards Hermione. She tried to back pedal but caught her foot on the rug and found herself falling before he knew it. She tried to brace herself for the fall she knew was coming, but as the seconds ticked by she didn't hit the ground, instead she felt strong arms slip around her waist and catch her.

She opened her eyes to find herself starring deep into Harry's emerald gaze, but it wasn't the gaze she was used to.

"Please be quiet Hermione, I really really don't want to have to stun you," he whispered and with a fluid grace pulled her to her feet and deposited her back onto the carpet.

Carefully he kept a hand around her waist until he was sure she would collapse and then he let her go so she could stand unaided.

. for longer than harry cared to think about she just stood and starred at the two of them, her mouth hanging open slightly in a very un-Hermione fashion. Ginny slipped forwards to entangle her fingers in Harry's and he took her hand happily but didn't turn his gaze away from Hermione.

"Busted again," Ginny whispered then turned her eyes towards Hermione who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "geez Herm, do you have some kind of radar that lets you know when me and Harry are together," Ginny swept her eyes to harry who turned to look at her.

"It's like some sick version of déjà vu isn't it," he said bringing a smile to her lips.

"Err is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on," Hermione said suddenly pulling their attention back to her.

Harry looked to Ginny and nodded, this was their own fault they should have been more careful, augmenting the charm rather than turning it off all together.

"Alright Hermione, why don't you come site down before you fall down," Harry said leading Ginny back to the couch where she sunk into the cushions next to him this time.

For a moment Hermione didn't move unsure of what to do exactly but seeing no other options she crossed to the couch opposite them and sat down.

From this side of the room she could see more clearly the difference in Harry and indeed in Ginny. The Harry she had talked to four hours ago had a lean built body with only the beginnings of muscles starting to show, this Harry had such a chiselled torso it was intimidating. On top of that though she could see countless scars criss-crossing his skin, some light and others so deep he was left with chunks of scar tissue. She also couldn't fail to see that he was broader than he had been before, his shoulders stronger and more imposing.

Turning her gaze to Ginny, she could instantly see the difference in the girl to who she had seen earlier. Ginny had lost all of the puppy fat of youth, her body becoming more sculpted and curvy. Her face had changed as well, her cheeks not as full, her cheekbones higher, she was beautiful.

"What the hell is going on," Hermione whispered her stomach rolling so badly she thought she was going to be sick.

Harry reached out taking her hand and holding it tightly in his. Hermione couldn't help but notice the rough calluses on the palms of his hands that her Harry didn't have.

"Please believe me Hermione I am still the friend that you have known for the past five years, I'm just a little older."

"A little older," she repeated, realising that that was it.

He was the same person she called friend but indeed he was older.

"How is this possible," she said sinking into the seat feeling her heart beat calm slightly.

"I promise we will explain Hermione but I need a promise from you first, anything and everything I tell you, or Ginny tells you, you cannot repeat to another soul. Not even Ron," he said looking to Ginny who smiled.

"I don't think Ron would be able to get his head around this," she said and Harry laughed.

Without really thinking he slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulders who instantly slipped along his body one hand resting on his still bare chest, and her head tucked into the curve of his arm.

Hermione watched the ease with which they touched each other and smiled, "so you to are..." she trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Ginny laughed lightly the notes almost musical, "let's just say what we are to each other would take more than the night to explain."

Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead his lips lingering against the feel of her skin.

Hermione watched the exchange silently still trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

"Alright I promise, I won't even tell Ron," she replied drawing the couples gaze.

Harry smiled at Hermione and she couldn't help but return it, "alright then I'm only going to tell you what you need to know and please don't ask me questions I can't answer."

And so Harry launched into their story, well the cliff notes version only telling her the most important parts and missing out on Hermione and Ron's relationship all together. Harry watched her as he talked taking everything in and he knew she had a million questions and when he finished he watched as she decided what she would say now.

"So you've come here to change something, but you can't tell me what, you also can't tell me when you're from or what happens in the next few years but you can say that we win the war."

Harry had debated with himself on telling her that, but he couldn't keep it from her, at least he had managed to hold back the fact that they were there to save Sirius and others.

"That's right," Ginny answered for him sensing how this was getting to him, "now Herm we will be here for as long as it takes but the window of opportunity is only small. If we get caught that's it our only chance to change things is gone. Can we trust you to keep treating us like we were the teenagers were trying to be?"

The question fell into a heavy silence as all three looked at each other. Harry and Ginny both knew that everything would hinge on this; if Hermione couldn't act normal then they were blown.

Slowly Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled at her friend, "alright but please guys no late night kissing sessions on the couch."

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny groaned knowing where this was going.

"Well you see Hermione we kind of need these late nights, I can't explain why but well, we are used to a certain amount of well," he look at Ginny who shrugged, "contact."

"Whoa I don't wanna hear that ok, to me I was talking to the fifteen year old harry a few hours ago, and a very fourteen year old Ginny, my brain doesn't need to be scarred by images as well."

Harry laughed climbing to his feet," alright Hermione," pulling out his wand he tapped his cuff setting it to show his younger self to everyone but Ginny.

She did the same and turned to smile at him, it was nice to look at him and know he could see her as she was.

Hermione gasped as the couple in front of her changed back to the people she knew. Harry bent casually and slipped his shirt back on his chest a lot less impressive now.

"I think its best we call it a night for the moment," Harry said turning to kiss Ginny and Hermione had to turn her gaze away from the scene feeling like she was intruding.

"Love you Gin," Harry whispered against her lips.

"Love you too," she replied and he kissed her again before bidding both girls goodnight and heading up to his bed leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

Ginny turned to her friend knowing she was holding something in, "alright spit it out," she said smiling as Hermione stumbled forward.

"You and Harry, I never thought, well I know you did, but well..." she trailed off realising she really didn't know how to word it.

"Yeah I know," Ginny lowered her voice sure Harry would be on the stairs listening, "the idiot fought against it, but you know us Weasley's we never give up," with that she winked wished Hermione a good night and left.

Hermione slipped back down onto the sofa behind her, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly. She knew she would find it hard in the morning to convince herself that everything that had just happened wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>AN So what has everybody thought so far, I've gotten lots of emails telling me that people have added the story to their alert list but it would be great to know what people think. I will hopefully be able to get more chapters up during wed/thu this week but its my eldest little mans birthday so I don't know how much I'll be on. Hopefully I can get another chap up tonight if not keep an eye out there will be one soon.


	17. Tensions

Harry didn't blame Hermione for avoiding him for a few days he knew that everything he head explained was a lot to take in but she eventually started to spend more and more time with him. It started off with her joining him and Ron for breakfast, and then eventually things got back to normal. Harry noticed she still avoided looking him in the eye and when she did she would blush, and whenever she blushed he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips knowing that it was the sight of him half naked more than anything that had disturbed her.

They were sat at dinner on evening when Neville came rushing in. He dropped down on the bench next to Hermione and looked around a little panic stricken.

"What's up Nev," Ron said around a mouthful.

Harry could tell that Neville was extremely nervous, more than usual in face, "it's Umbrige, apparently she found out about the DA and now she's headed up to Dumbledore's office."

Harry frowned to himself, sure things had gone different before, but then he really had no idea how his presence had affected this time line. Without another thought he rose to his feet quickly, already feeling his power filtering though his body.

He had avoided the headmaster as much as possible, his heart to heavy to even think about seeing the old man. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he could save Sirius but the circumstances of Albus' death were different. It was magic yes, which would allow him the chance but he also knew how Draco and Severus were tied to his death, not to mention the fact that he had taken the curse from the ring. He knew that it would have killed him eventually, so maybe his death where it was was what was needed. Sighing he concentrated on getting to the office.

When he reached the guardian he simply laid his hand against the stone and allowed a pulse of power to shift through his body, within seconds the stone rippled and moved allowing him access to the stairs. He ran up them two at a time and it was as he reached the top that he heard the voices. Stilling his body he gripped the doorknob and turned pushing his way into the room.

Coming up short as he entered he starred at the faces starring back at him. Umbridge turned a sneer on him but he ignored him.

"Ah Harry good to see you again my lad," the minister said trying to regain his composure.

Harry ignored him crossing the room to Albus, "please headmaster I know where this leads you cannot leave," he whispered his eyes never leaving the other's face's.

Albus turned his gaze to the young man, seeing in his eyes a knowledge that he shouldn't have had.

"I am sorry my young man, but I have no choice," he reached out and clasped Harry on the shoulder, "to keep you and all other safe."

Standing straighter Albus turned to smile at the Minister bowing his head slightly, "I am sorry to decline your offer Minister but I cannot come with you."

Harry stepped back knowing where this was going, and instead of staying to watch the scene he pushed out of the doors and ran. He knew from now things would get harder for the students and he had tried to stop it but there had been nothing he could do.

Ginny had watched Harry leave her heart heavy, she could feel how upset he was and wanted to be with him but couldn't. So instead she finished her meal and excusing herself from her friends she headed back to the Gryffindor tower. When she arrived she found the common room was quiet, only a few students milling around, and so she decided to claim a chair near one of the windows to sit in.

She had only been there for five minutes when Harry burst through the portal door. Ginny's gaze was instantly drawn to him, and she could see the barely controlled anger and pain there. Jumping to her feet, uncaring of who saw, she pushed closed the room and pushed Harry back through the portal door.

"Are you alright?" she asked feeling the energy buzzing off his skin.

He shook his head unable to find words through his anger. Ginny could feel his tension building, could feel the power rising in him and knew someone would notice soon. Panicking slightly she pushed her palms against his chest feeling the heat coming from his skin. Instantly the power between them arched and Ginny couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Instantly Harry's attention was drawn to her, and she saw a window of opportunity, maybe she could turn his anger to lust.

Boldly stepping forward she wrapped him up in her arms, and then taking a breath accessed the power well inside of her she pictured a place she hoped they would be alone. Within a blink of an eye they shifted and were gone from the hallway. When Ginny opened her eyes again they were stood in the head boy's bathroom. Harry was still shaking with anger and she knew he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Taking out her wand she crossed to the room and casted spells that no child in Hogwarts would be able to break; she then moved to the baths and started the taps filling the large tub with warm water and bubbles. She moved to the sink leaning on the basin so she could kick her shoes off, and then she slid her knee high socks off, so that her bare feet slipped onto the cool tiled floor.

Harry watched her as she crossed back and forth skittering around the room doing jobs, and didn't say anything. He could feel the rage inside of him still bubbling and he was unsure if he could control it. He didn't know why she had brought him here, a place he had only been once during the tournament, but he didn't do anything knowing she would have her reasons. His thoughts swirled as he thought about Dumbledore leaving again, he knew the chaos and pain that some students were about to suffer at Umbridge's hands. He looked to the back of his hand seeing the thing lines of the scar she had inflicted on him. Unable to take the sight of it he tapped the cuff dissolving his appearance back to his normal safe. When he looked down at his hand the easily read lines of the scar were gone, to be replaced by a patch of skin raised and bumpy. A curse had hit his hand at one point, but it had had the side affect of whipping away that scar.

When he looked up from his hand Ginny had her back to him but he could feel a smile threatening to pull at his lips when he saw that she two had tapped her amulet since her reflection in the mirror was the one he knew so well. It felt nice to know that she was herself, truly and fully, and a part of his wanted people to know who they were, and that she was his. He swallowed that down knowing it wasn't possible yet, but he held on to the dream of the day when he could show her to the world.

She turned then and smiled pure warmth and love radiating from her face.

"I know you're hurting Harry but I know he didn't want to leave this time just as much as he didn't want to leave last time," she walked forwards her hands going to her tie and loosening the knot she slid the strip of material from around her neck and let it drop to the floor. Soon her fingers were at her buttons slowly slipping each on out. Harry watched her fingers slowly revealing her flesh and felt himself suddenly begin to feel tight. The anger that had been bubbling began to change and he now knew this had been her plan all along.

Ginny slide the material from her shoulders slowly watching Harry's eyes going from the cold flat anger to the heat of lust. With a satisfied smile she let the shirt fall from her hands, and then moved on to shimmy out of her skirt. Soon she was stood in nothing but her underwear and Harry couldn't help the smile that finally broke across his lips at the sight of the white frilly undergarments. She shot him an annoyed look knowing what he was smiling about, but didn't say anything more, instead she turned her back on him and unclipped the clasp of her bra. His breath caught in his throat as the bra fell to the floor and Ginny turned slightly giving him a side view, without showing too much flesh. A smile playing across her lips she slipped her fingers into her panties and slowly slid the material over her hips bending as she reached her knees to give him a better view. Once she was sure he couldn't take any more she let the panties fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Throwing another smile over her shoulder she stepped to the edge of the bath and slowly descended into the water, sighing as the warmth swirled around her.

Unable to control his needs any more Harry quickly stripped kicking his shoes off careless of where they fell, and practically ripping the material of his shirt as he pulled it off. Soon he was stood naked and Ginny allowed herself a moment to take in the full sight of him, devouring him with her eyes. Soon though he crossed to the edge of the tub and lowered himself in with her.

Ginny made an attempt to back away from him, a giggle pulled from her lips as he swiped at her, but he had her quickly, pulling her slippery body against his. Ginny could feel the power in his skin and knew that there was nothing gentle about Harry at the moment, but that didn't bother her, she knew he needed her and she would be anything he needed.

Harry ran his hands over her skin, his fingers ruff and slightly bruising but she loved the feel of it. He crushed her body against his feeling her breasts slid against his skin. He growled low in his throat, and Ginny felt a shiver as it rippled along her skin and through her chest. Suddenly his mouth was on her steeling all sane thought, but not to be out done Ginny met Harry move for move.

Harry growled again, this time into her mouth and it spurred her on. Sliding her hands over his chest she moved lower until her hand tickled across his flat stomach, and then dipping again she ran her fingers along his shaft. She felt him grow still with the shock of the feel of her fingers against him. Ginny smiled knowing she had hit the mark shocking him out of his anger finally, and instead of backing down she pushed against the barrier. Taking a breath she gripped his member and pumped it hard, this time Harry threw his head back and growled the sound vibrating off the walls.

A wicked smile on her face Ginny pumped him again, this time not stopping, her rhythm growing faster and faster. Ginny pushed her hips against him at the same time so he could feel her warmth. Suddenly his head snapped down and his eyes locked with Ginny's and she couldn't help but swallow at the look in his eyes. His emerald gaze that had been intense before was now so sharp she could almost feel the sting, but it was more than that his eyes were glowing with power.

She moved to say something, but before she could get a word out he gripped her hips rocking against her. She moaned arching up to meet him, but before she could get anywhere he dug his fingers into her hips and turned her. Gripping his hips again she pulled his hips against his crotch. Ginny wiggled her hips then pulling another growl from his throat.

Harry knew he was losing it now and knew he couldn't hold back anymore. Putting a palm against her back he pressed so Ginny had no choice but to lean over, her hands going out to catch herself on the edge of the tub. Before she could catch a breath Harry gripped her hips positioning her for best entry and without warning he slid into her.

Ginny cried out at the force of his entry but didn't move away, she was unsure if she would even be able to pull away. He held her hips so still that she couldn't even wiggle, taking a breath he pulled out of her and then back in again setting a hard and fast pace. She couldn't help the moans and little gasps that escaped her throat as he thrust into her. From this angle he seemed to be able to reach further into her than ever before. She could feel that now familiar weight growing faster and faster and she couldn't hold back.

Harry felt as Ginny's muscles started to tense around him, but he wasn't done, he needed more of her, needed to feel himself buried in her. he held her hips as she came her body rocking back against his as she cried out his name, but he didn't slow in fact he kept up the pace pumping faster and faster into her.

Ginny's mind shatter and when she came together again, it was to the feel of Harry pushing into her still. She shuddered at the feel of him sliding in and out of her, knowing he needed her more now than ever before. She could feel every worry and every doubt about what they were doing pouring out of him. With every thrust she could feel his body simultaneously becoming more taught and losing it tension. Soon Harry's thrust became less controlled and Ginny knew he was losing it he was so close to the edge.

She could feel the same burning need for release coursing through her body and knew that any moment Harry would push her over that precipice again. She rocked her hips against him and he called out, unable to fight it off anymore. He leant forward burying his face against her neck and with one last thrust he lost it.

Ginny felt his release and as she had known she fell with him her body shaking with her own release again. She also felt as Harry teeth sank into her shoulder, but she didn't care it just heightened her connection to him.

It took a while for the both of them to calm down, the only sound in the room that off their gasping breaths and the steady drip drip of a tap nearby. Once their breathing had calmed to a point where they could now see Harry slid from her feeling a little bereft at the loss of the feel of her. Leaning against her body he placed his palms either side of her so he could hold his own weight off her.

"Gods Harry, another second and I thought I was going to die," she said laughing.

Harry laughed with her enjoying the feel of her skin against his, "I know what you mean Gin," he slipped back slightly so he could kiss where he had bitten her knowing already that it would bruise soon.

She smiled as his lips trailed across her skin, kissing lightly at first, and then she felt the swirl of his tongue and shivered. As she shivered it caused her to press her bottom against him and she couldn't help the laugh that slipped from her lips.

"Again already Harry," she said feeling the evidence of his need pressing against her bottom.

"I always need you Gin," he felt to starved of her.

It had been a while since they had come back and he had only had a few stolen moments with her, only a few kisses. The night on the couch had done nothing to elevate his need, instead making it worse.

Ginny turned in the circle of his arms until her bottom was pressed against the edge of the bathtub. Pulling Harry to her she kissed him deeply savouring every second.

"Put your arms around my neck love," he whispered against her throat and she couldn't deny him anything.

Sliding her hands around his neck she entangled her finger in his hair, feeling the damp there and knowing it was a mixture of sweat and steam. He slipped on hand under her bottom, the other reaching around her back to hold support her weight.

Once he had her positioned perfectly he slid into her again, this time carefully. Ginny knew he had exhausted his anger and now this was all about love. He slid into her with exquisite slowness each stroke a caress of every inch of her. She sighed against his body feeling herself begin to swell. Her breast ached with the need for him to touch and she had no need to say anything. Bending low he kissed along the mound of her beast, and then pulled one nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God Harry," she gasped feeling a bolt of heat shoot to her core.

He moved to lean her against the tub better so he could slide his hand from her bottom. Locking her against him with his other arm. He slid his fingers over her body, caressing her with languid strokes stocking the heat that was burning in the depths of her body.

Harry could feel Ginny beginning to shake with her need, and his mirrored her completely. He needed her to feel how much he loved her, needed her to know she was his world. Her every moan let him know what she liked the best and soon her body was like liquid heat ready for him to mould. He pushed his way into her over and over again taking each stroke slowly, pulling out to the point that only his tip was left in her and then he buried himself deep into her, over and over.

"Oh God Harry, I need you, I need it now," she panted out as she rocked her hips against his.

With an almost imperceptible laugh Harry gave himself over to the sensations burying himself into her and letting the heat of her body tip him over. Soon he felt the familiar need for release taking hold and he gripped her to him tighter.

"Now Harry, now," she cried as she tightened around him and he felt his own release.

Harry felt the difference this time, the love that had enveloped him warmed him to his toes. He could hear Ginny calling to him, feel her body wrapped around his, her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She was holding him with everything in her and he wanted to sink into that feeling. He could feel the bond between them growing tighter and tighter to the point that he could feel her in his mind like never before. There was a bundle of emotions in the back of his mind and he knew she would be nestled there forever.

Ginny pulled her head from his shoulder taking deep breaths and trying to calm her heart rate. Harry was still nestled deep inside her but she didn't care, she liked the feel of him there. She didn't just feel the love that she normally felt when they shared each other's bodies, this time there was a heat spreading through her body like never before. She could feel Harry's power vibrating across her skin, but this was something more, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Before she could investigate further Harry slid from her body drawing a shocked breath from her.

"A little warning next time Harry," Ginny gasped as she sunk into the water letting it lap at her body.

"Sorry," he laughed as he found a seat on an underwater ledge and pulled her to sit on his lap.

She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him along his jaw, "feeling better?"

He chuckled and patted her on the bum, "you know I am," slipping a hand under her chin he turned her face so she could look him in the eye, "thank you."

With a smile she kissed him again, "any time."

They spent some time in the baths together, Harry deciding that Ginny needed a little special treatment. He coaxed her into letting him wash her hair, and was glad to find his fingers extremely nibbled as they worked their way through the strands of her hair. He worked his fingers into her hair and massaged her scalp smiling as she moaned in happiness.

Once they were both clean and relaxed they slipped from the baths and got dressed again. As soon as they were ready they both activated their talismans and Harry watched Ginny's reflection melt back into her younger self. He was still amazed at how that worked especially since he could see her as she was. With a laugh she walked forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so he could kiss her. She smiled against his lips feeling his body shifting to accommodate hers, feeling his body wrapping its way around her body almost sheltering her.

"I love you Gin," Harry said suddenly.

"I know Harry don't worry," she kissed him again, "and I hope you know I love you."

Harry nodded his gaze suddenly glazing over, "things are going to get harder now Gin, I can feel it every day, the pressure. They are going to spring the trap soon and I know we have to go to the Ministry if we don't the wizarding world will be held in darkness to long. They need this to unveil exactly what's been happening," he turned away from her then and she let him, "we need things to come to a head at the Ministry without Sirius getting hurt."

Ginny paced away from him thinking, "can't you contact him, and let him know that there's going to be a trap but to ignore everything that may say you're in danger or something like that."

Harry shook his head knowing that wouldn't work, even if he did get word to Sirius in time he knew it wouldn't help. His godfather would always come for him no matter what.

"Don't worry Harry we'll think of something, we just have to make sure he doesn't get near that doorway."


	18. Battles

Ginny rolled over in bed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. For once it wasn't her need for Harry that had her on edge, no their bathroom rendezvous had managed to push all of that aside. No this time it was worry of another kind. She knew the fight a head was small in the scheme of things, knew that it wasn't going to be as bad as the final battle, but it still had the potential to go wrong. Someone could still die down there that hadn't died before, or Sirius could die again and Harry would have to live through that pain once more.

Giving up she got out of bed and pulled on her robe before heading down to the common room, she was surprised to find that she wasn't alone. Sat in one of the high backed chairs was Hermione, starring off into the space.

"Evening," Ginny said and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when Hermione jumped.

"Oh Ginny, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up this late," she said turning and smiling at her friend.

Ginny crossed the room and took a seat near Hermione. For a little while they sat in silence but Ginny could feel Hermione's arms scanning across her face every now and then.

"Spit it out Herm," Ginny said suddenly swinging her gaze back to her friend.

Hermione sat looking at Ginny for a while, her eyes telling her what she was seeing but her mind unable to believe it. She had seen the woman behind the child's face and it was unnerving to look at her now.

Ginny could almost read the thoughts passing through Hermione's mind and she knew it had something to do with the way she looked. Reaching into her robe she pulled out her wand, and then she reached inside of her night shirt and pulled out the amulet that had been nestled between her breasts. Carefully she tapped the amulet, not turning it off but tweaking it so Hermione could see her as Harry did.

Hermione gasped as the child disappeared and the young woman appeared, and she couldn't help but study the girls face. She guessed by her features that this Ginny had to be about twenty but she couldn't place it any closer than that. Her eyes were hooded with too much knowledge and Hermione knew she had seen much since she was fourteen.

"Is Harry happy now," Hermione said suddenly, the first thing popping into her mind popping straight out of her mouth.

Ginny smiled and settled back into the seat more, "when I saw him he was happy," she got a wistful look on her face and Hermione smiled, "the last few weeks have been the best I think. Plus something settled inside him once we decided to come here."

Hermione nodded not really sure of what to make of what she was saying, she was glad to hear that Harry was happy, he deserved to be happy after everything he had been through.

Hermione pushed her hands through her hair nor sure what she was supposed to say, "really ginny I don't know how I'm supposed to act when you're around. I mean I can't ask you much I know you won't answer, but it's not like I can have a girly talk with you," she laughed but it was tinged with nervousness.

Ginny sunk forwards until she was leaning on her knees, "it'll be alright, Harry and I well we'll move on soon I promise. What we're here for it will be over soon."

Rising to her feet Ginny decided it was best for bed now, she knew if she stayed with Hermione it would go too far.

Hermione watched her leave and her mind raced, what could possibly be on the horizon. She wanted to fear what was happening but she had no idea what to fear. She had been along for the ride with Harry before, what was the difference now; she would go along for the ride and help where she could.

For the next few days Harry concentrated on keeping a low profile, but slowly but surely he could feel the pressure building in his head and knew Voldermort was out there trying to get through. It was a week later that he finally decided it was time. After dinner when a few of the students were in the common room discussing homework and Quidditch, Harry pulled Ginny to the side.

"I think things are going to begin tonight Gin, be ready ok," he looked over his shoulder and noticing no one looking to their dark corner he kissed her, just a quick touch of lips and then he was gone.

When Harry went to bed that night he steeled himself ready for the familiar nightmare but when it happened it was nearly more than he could take. He woke screaming as he had before and Ron was there his face hovering in the darkness.

"What is it Harry?" he asked fear thick in his voice.

"We have to go now," Harry said diving from the bed.

Things progressed quickly from there, everything the same as it had been before and before Harry could really think he found himself in the Ministry in the hall of Mystery surrounded by his friends. This time when they stood together Hermione moved and let Ginny stand beside him. Hermione watched as Ginny's hand slipped into his, but the others concentrated more on what was happening.

"Be at the ready, we aren't alone," Harry said and Ginny could feel his power rising.

He turned his attention to her then as the other passed by him, "this is it Gin, this is where we have to be careful. Watch them all, I know you can keep them safe, and I'll watch for Sirius."

Ginny was about to say something more when a curse broke out of the darkness, Harry diving out of the way at the last minute, the curse colliding with one of the shelves.

"Everybody move!" Harry yelled and taking the lead ran down the corridor heading where he knew things would come to a head.

Black smoke appeared all around them, the Death Eaters appearing out of nowhere, sending curses in every direction. Harry tried to keep an eye on Ginny as she battled, but he couldn't see her amongst all the firing. He hit more than one Death Eater taking them down, but they seemed to be coming out of everywhere.

"Over here, move!"

They all moved as one and headed towards the room that he dreaded the most. They burst into the room, and Harry pulled up short, suddenly all of his fears gripping at his throat. Suddenly he felt someone's hand slip into his and he looked down to see smaller fingers encircling his.

"I'm with you," Ginny whispered feeling her power pushing into his.

Instantly Harry felt better, the darkness receding from his mind. He felt the power she could bring out of him rising and he knew he had everything he needed to keep history from repeating itself again.

"Hello Potter," someone spat suddenly and Harry looked up into the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

His heart stuttered at the sight of him but Ginny squeezed his hand tighter. Bellatrix's eyes feel on their entwined fingers and a twisted smile slipped across her lips.

"How lovely, young love," she spat and raising her wand threw curse after curse at them.

Harry reacted instinctively throwing Ginny out of the way and casting a protective charm over her to keep her safe. He then turned his attention to Bellatrix but before he could mutter anything the room was crowded with flashes of light, and the Order appeared.

Harry's heart squeezed at the sight of Remus stood tall and proud, and then his eyes fell on Sirius.

"Alright pup," he said his usually cheeky smile playing across his lips.

Harry couldn't help the smile that pulled at him at the sight of his godfather, and moving swiftly he fought Bellatrix off reaching Sirius quickly.

"Sirius I need you not to leave my side, not to go near that doorway," he yelled over the nose.

The older man looked at him strangely but simply nodded, pressing his back against Harry's.

At all time's he kept Sirius angled away from the doorway, watching everyone else to make sure they didn't approach it. His mind was split between too many things and Bellatrix took advantage of that. With every curse she threw at him she watched, watched the way he moved and the people he looked for the most. She soon realised he was protecting Sirius, but above all she watched the way he watched for Ginny. With a wicked smile on her lips she saluted Harry and dissolved.

Instantly he knew something was wrong, knew she was heading somewhere that was going to hit him hard, which was what she was like.

"Sirius watch my back," he called as he sprinted away.

His godfather turned to follow, watching the way Harry expertly dodged the flying curses frequently sent his way. It he didn't know better he would have said harry had been in many fights like this before, but he knew that couldn't be possible. Pushing all thoughts aside he moved, keeping pace with Harry realising he was following Bellatrix as she streamed across the room to the entranceway.

Ginny was stood with her back against the cold black tiles keeping her own against the Death Eaters that had decided she was an easy target. She was fine with that, the more of them centred on her the less she had to worry about everyone else. She was so engrossed in fighting one off though that she failed to see Bellatrix appear besides her.

"Hello there Miss Weasley," she breathed into Ginny's ear as she sliced her wand out.

For a moment Ginny didn't feel anything and she thought she had missed, but she suddenly felt something warm bloom across her chest, and a little stunned she looked down to see blood blooming bright red through her shirt. Looking up Ginny's eyes caught Harry's as she collapsed.

Harry screamed out as Ginny crumpled to the floor, he had felt the curse slice into her skin, felt it so clearly that he had placed a hand to his own chest and expected his fingers to come away stained in blood. He felt the pain so keenly that he to collapsed to his knees, Sirius stopping besides him worried he had been hit by some unseen curse.

"Harry, what is it?" he whispered glad when Remus appeared at Harry's other side giving some measure of protection.

Sirius leaned close unable to make out what he was mumbling, but eventually he was able to pick out one word, "Ginny," Harry whispered.

Sirius went to put his hand on Harry shoulder knowing something was wrong, but as his fingers got close it as like pushing his fingers through and electrical current. He had to pull it back quickly or risk his hand frying. When Harry looked up Sirius stumbled back suddenly sure he wasn't dealing with his godson anymore.

Harry rose to his feet, his eyes locked on Bellatrix and the prone form of Ginny at her feet. Bellatrix was cackling at the top of her lungs obviously happy with what she had done. Harry felt his power coursing through his veins and knew he had tapped into the same thing he had barely touched before. The small tastes he had had so far was nothing to what he was feeling now, he knew for sure if he looked into a mirror he wouldn't recognise the face looking back at him.

His wand lay forgotten on the floor where he had dropped to his knees; he knew he no longer needed it. He was now a pure conduit for the raw magic coursing through his body. Without another thought he lifted his hand almost reaching out for Bellatrix. Her laughing stopped as she felt his power wrapping around her and she turned to face Harry, still sure of herself. Harry's body began to vibrate with the force of the power inside of him and he stepped forwards towards Bellatrix. The closer he drew to her the more her features changed until there was real fear in the depths of her eyes. With a humourless smile on his face he twisted his hand and her back bowed, a screech spilling from her lips. Suddenly all of the fighting ceased as both sides turned to see what was happening.

Harry had advanced on Bellatrix until he was now stood barely a foot away from her. He twisted his hand again and she convulsed in pain, blood spilling from her lips.

"You will not harm anyone again," Harry yelled and suddenly he couldn't control his power anymore, he felt it leave his body in a solid wall and it hit Bellatrix with a bang.

He heard her scream again but didn't care, turning his attention away from her as his power ripped through her body shredding her piece by piece slowly. He sank to his knees next to Ginny pulling her into his arms.

He rested his head against her chest and knew most would see her as dead, but he felt the flicker of life and knew she was trying to hold on. Their bond held them together and she was anchored to him, something that he hoped would save her life.

"Don't go where I can't follow yet my love," he whispered against her and tilted his chin up to kiss her.

"This will hurt," he whispered with his lips pressed against hers and he closed his eyes.

He felt the power move through his body, felt the bad that tied him to Ginny grow tight and he forced all of his power down that tie and into her. A screamed was ripped from her lungs, but he held her tightly pulling as much pain from her body as he could. When her eyes snapped open and locked with his he could see the power flaring behind them and knew she was fighting her way back to him.

Gathering her up he rose to his feet cradling her smaller form against his. He looked around the room as he stood with Ginny in his arms taking in the fact that the Death Eaters had fled when Bellatrix had died, and now he was left with no one but Order members and his few friends.

Hermione came running up to him knowing what had passed more than any other. She had seen the bond he had with Ginny and now she was seeing what happened when that bond was threatened.

"Harry!" she called knowing she had to snap him out of it.

He turned his gaze on her and she shuddered to a halt shocked at the sight of his eyes. The beautiful emerald that so many remarked on was gone; his eyes were now completely black.

"Harry please, she's safe now," she whispered holding her hands up to show she was no threat.

But it was as if Harry didn't hear her, he just stepped down and away from the rest of them and headed towards the hallway.

The others watched as Harry left unsure of what to do; they had never seen anything like it in their lives, certainly not any of his friends.

"Sirius," Hermione spotted him and came running over, "you have to find him Sirius, I can't tell you why but what Harry has with Ginny, it's stronger than anything you have come up against. You have to snap him out of it, have to get him to see she is fine now," Hermione begged her eyes wild.

Sirius looked to the door where Harry had disappeared and without saying anything to any other he ran after Harry.

Harry had reached the main entryway by this stage, Ginny still tucked against his chest. She had slipped back into unconsciousness but he knew she would be find, his power wouldn't allow her to slip away from his grasp. He moved with her holding her tightly against him, her heartbeat a constant buzz in his head.

"Harry," Sirius called to him and Harry turned to look at the man he had desperately fought to protect.

As he looked back though there was a bang and Harry knew who had arrived. He swung back around to see Voldermort stood before him, looking as evil as he ever did.

"Well Harry, we meet again. Is this the night you've chosen for you death," he called as he slipped back and forth across the floor.

Looking down at Ginny tucked in his arms Harry carefully bent down and laid her on the floor, looking over at Sirius who instantly got what Harry wanted. He ran forward and clutched at the young girl, pulling her so her head rested in his lap. He pressed his fingers against her throat and was relieved to feel her heart beating strong. Sirius turned to watch Harry face against one of the most deadly wizards ever.

Harry watched Voldermort as he moved and realised he had left his wand behind in the vault down stairs. Part of his mind worried at this revelations but another whispered of the power that now coursed through his body.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't have my soul tonight Tom," he called his voice crackling with power.

Voldermort hissed with the use of his name his anger like a whip. Harry knew the fifteen year old him would have cowered at the power, but now with what he had done and seen he wasn't scared. He had wiped this very wizard from the earth before.

"Insolent boy I will teach you who is the lord here," Voldermort lifted his want and cast, "cruciatus!" he screamed at Harry.

Throwing his hand up Harry felt the curse hit the shield that had appeared around him, stronger than anything anyone had ever cast. Voldermort cried out in frustration and anger screaming curse after curse at Harry, but none got close to him or to Ginny and Sirius.

"Fight me you coward!" he screamed and Harry couldn't help but laugh, sure he had called something similar in his earlier life.

Suddenly he felt a hand slip onto his shoulder, a very familiar hand and Harry turned to see Dumbledore at his side.

"Let it go son, you must let it go. This power is not free, it will burn through you if you don't let it go," he said with a small smile.

Harry looked at Dumbledore the man he had looked up to for so long and felt his heart squeeze. The power he held inside of him could do anything; he could wipe Voldermort away now, save so many people. But then he could feel what Dumbledore meant, could feel the heat in his skin, a scorching heat so bad he wasn't sure how he hadn't gone up in flames.

He wanted to hold the power forever, but then Dumbledore stepped back and his eyes fell on Ginny held in Sirius' arms. When he looked at her so still and so quiet he felt his body stall, felt the power falter. Looking back at Dumbledore he nodded and dropped his hands, the shield dissolving. Dumbledore nodded to him and Harry walked passed him leaving Voldermort to Ginny.

Dropping to his knees again he pulled Ginny to him, wrapping her in his arms and felt the last of the power leaving his body. He watched as Dumbledore squared against Voldermort, but he could no longer hear what they were saying. His head began to spin and he knew any second the darkness was going to pull him under. He managed to hold on long enough to watch Dumbledore chase Voldermort away; his vision lasted as he watched Aurors suddenly appear from everywhere. He wanted to tell Sirius to run, but his godfather stayed with him, calling something to him that he just couldn't understand. So instead of worrying anymore he simply sat with Ginny letting her warmth settle into his body. Soon he couldn't hold it off anymore and he felt his body slipping into the darkness, this time he let himself go knowing he had accomplished everything he had wanted.

* * *

><p>AN i hope you have enjoyed everything so far, don't worry Harry has only accomplised some of what he wanted, but things are now going to change a lot. Saving Sirius' life is going to change Harry's future, but also being who they are now is going to change things as well.

Sorry about the lack of updates for the last few days have been busy with my eldest's birhtday but now I might be getting a little more free time.

so I hope you have enjoyed everything so far and thank you for all the reviews and emails letting me know people have added this to their alerts and favs i love having them waiting for me in my inbox.


	19. Rest and Recuperation

Harry woke slowly aware that he was warm and comfortable, most definitely not still in the Ministry. He didn't open his eyes straight away, instead he chose to keep his breathing calm and just listen, and he could hear voices close by obviously discussing something.

"It shouldn't be possible," he heard Madam Pomfrey whisper her voice growing a little desperate.

"And yet it is," he heard Dumbledore reply his voice calm as always.

"But Albus, the girl should be dead; I can see the after affects of the curse and know it would have sliced her deep. There's enough blood on her shirt to say she would have bled out within moments."

Harry felt his heart squeeze then and he had to fight to keep still. He searched his mind and felt the bundle of emotions that was Ginny tucked safely at the back of his mind. As soon as he touched it he felt warmth spread through his body and knew that Ginny too was safe.

"Honestly Albus from what everyone had said, she should be dead, and Harry he did things no fifteen year old should be able to do."

He heard some shuffling and knew they were drawing away slightly, but when Harry strained his ears he could just still about hear them.

"Please Poppy, you need to calm down, everyone is settled why don't you head to your office and get some tea," Dumbledore said obviously worried about what she would say in front of the wrong person.

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey mumbling something, but he also heard her footsteps heading away from his bed and knew she must have taken Dumbledore's advice.

"You really are an excellent actor Harry," Dumbledore said suddenly from next to the bed.

Harry's eyes popped open and he found himself looking into the older man's steady blue gaze. For a moment Harry heart seized at the site, it had been to long since he had seen the care and knowledge those eyes could hold.

He watched as Dumbledore drew a chair next to the bed and sat down, "Ginny," he whispered finding his throat suddenly dry.

"She is fine, she's resting at the moment," Harry followed his gaze across the room to another bed where he could see a shock of red hair.

Pushing himself up Harry tried to pull himself into a sitting position but found that it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He felt like he had run a marathon, or gone ten rounds with a giant. Every muscle in his body was shaking with exhaustion, but he didn't let it stop him. It had been conditioned into him not to show any kind of weakness, so even though his arms were screaming at him to stop he pushed until he was leaning against the head board of the bed.

Dumbledore simply watched knowing how Harry must have felt but he didn't say anything knowing the young wizard wouldn't accept any help.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened Harry," Albus said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms across his stomach.

Harry looked to his old mentor and calculated, he could feel the pressure off the cuff still on his arm and knew it hadn't been removed but he doubted that Dumbledore had examined it while he had been out.

"I really can't say, one minute we were fighting off death eaters and the next I woke up here," he tried to put an edge of panic to his voice to sell his lack of knowledge but didn't know if Albus was buying it.

After a moment Dumbledore nodded but Harry could see the sparkle in his eyes that said he didn't quiet trust it, "and you realise that the scene you saw was staged. That Sirius was actually at home when you went racing off to the Ministry."

Harry's heart rate suddenly accelerated as he remembered his godfather.

"Easy Harry Sirius is safe, it seems since Voldermort appeared in front of so many witnesses that I suddenly have my credibility back. The Minister had no choice but to listen when I explained the exact details of what had happened the night your parents died and then again last year."

Harry took that in but didn't quite get what was being said, "so he hasn't been taken back into custody," Harry really wanted to say, so he isn't dead, but he knew that would sound too strange.

Dumbledore smiled and reached out to pat Harry on the back, "no he has gone home for a little while, and I thought it best since he was getting a little panicked about you, but he will return soon."

Harry felt a weight lift off his chest that he hadn't even known had been pressing down on him. He had done it, he had changed fate. Sirius was alive, but not only that he seemed to have gained his freedom as well. Harry could almost feel reality changing around him, the millions of possibilities that had been stolen from him suddenly reappearing.

"I think I will leave you to rest now Harry," Albus said breaking into his thought.

"Alright Professor," he replied not looking at the old man.

He heard the swish of Dumbledore's robe as he moved around the bed, but then when he reached the foot he paused, "you know that I am here if you ever need Harry," Harry looked up at Dumbledore's face and could see the kindness there, "if you ever need to discuss anything at all," his eyes dropped to Harry's arm where it held the cuff and then back to his face, "my door is always open to you."

With that he turned and left Harry to his thoughts.

Harry knew that Dumbledore had seen more than he should have, but then that old wizard always seemed to know more then he should. Shaking his head he looked to Madam Pomfrey's office seeing the light on there he felt brave enough to risk climbing out of bed. Pushing the blankets back to free his legs he slipped from the bed testing his legs before he let them take his full weight. He knew they wouldn't hold him for long without collapsing but all he wanted to do was cross the room to Ginny. Taking a breath he pushing off the bed feeling his legs shake but hold. Steeling himself he put one foot in front of the other until he was across the room and then he about collapsed onto Ginny's bed.

By the time he reached her he was shaking from head to foot and sweat was a thick sheen across his body. He had never in his life felt so weak and suddenly he wasn't sure exactly what he had done to save Ginny, but then looking down at her peaceful face he knew he had done the right thing. Reaching out he pressed his palm to her cheek, glad to feel her warm skin since last time he had touched her it had seemed waxy and cold. He slipped down onto the bed next to her, sighing with relief to be off his legs. As he did so Ginny's eyelashes flutter and he knew she was aware of his presence.

"Sleep Gin, you're safe now, and I'm here," he said gently leaning in to brush his lips over hers in a bare touch of a kiss.

A small smile passed over her face but she didn't stir anymore and Harry was happy of that. She needed to rest as much as possible. With another sigh he grabbed a chair and moved it closer to the bed before slipping into it. He suddenly felt more tired than he ever had in his life. Reaching out he took Ginny's small hand in his letting her warmth sink into his skin. Deciding that he wasn't going anywhere he leant his head down on her hand and let his body relax. Soon enough he felt sleep tugging at his mind and saw no reason not to succumb.

For the next few days things progressed in a cycle, Harry would wake back in his bed and he would wait until things grew quiet and would then cross back to Ginny. More than once Madam Pomfrey tried to scold him about moving but he didn't care, he felt better when he was able to touch Ginny. After the third day she stirred and woke her beautiful amber eyes full of love when she looked at Harry.

"Hello love," she said her voice scratchy from disuse.

Smiling he reached out and stroked a loose strand of hair away from her face. She smiled as he trailed his fingers along her jaw and then over her lips.

"I was so worried Gin," he whispered and Ginny could hear the echo of pain in his voice.

She grasped his hands entwining her fingers into his, "do you think I would go anywhere after I finally managed to snag you," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

But the truth floated there between them, she had nearly been lost and there would have been nothing she could have done about it, but they both left the truth unsaid just glad that they were both safe.

Just then the infirmary door banged open and Harry looked up to see the Weasley clan filling in, followed by Hermione. As soon as Molly noticed her daughter awake she rushed to her side and Harry pulled back giving her room.

"Oh Ginny I thought I'd lost you," Molly wailed as she pulled her daughter into one of her world famous bone crushing hugs.

Ginny patted her mother on the back as she sobbed looking a little lost. Arthur crossed around the bed to stand next to Harry and he patted him on the back without saying anything. Harry looked up at the man that had become an adoptive father over the years and smiled. It wasn't long since he himself had been in hospital but here he was standing strong for his family.

Molly finally extracted herself from her daughter and Harry caught her patting at her eyes with a hanky before tucking back into her sleeve. Thankfully she hadn't spotted him yet otherwise he knew he'd be being crushed as well. When she stepped back Ginny's brother stepped forwards.

"Bill," Ginny squealed as she spotted her favourite brother who gave her a wide grin before hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slightly muffled by his jacket.

"How could I not come," he said kissing her hair.

For a moment it was an exchange of hugs and kisses, Charlie going next and even Percy enveloped his little sister in a tight hug. It wasn't until the twin stepped forwards that he felt more than saw Ginny tense, it his him then that she hadn't seen Fred. They had already left Hogwarts by the time they had arrived and suddenly he she was faced with a bother set to die in a few years.

"Fred," she whispered and Harry could feel the tears she was holding back.

Reaching out she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace, everyone watching unsure of what had prompted it.

"Well feel the love," George said playfully, and Fred looked up at him over Ginny's shoulder.

"Well our dear sister always did have taste," he replied bringing a laugh from everyone.

Ginny reached out grabbing George by the top and pulled him down into the hug as well, both brothers laughing as she tried to squeeze them both against her.

Ginny couldn't believe the peace that was settling into her as she held Fred. She hadn't realised until this point how much her heart ached constantly at the loss of him, and to see George so care free was a miracle. Even when he would smile at her she had always seen the echo of Fred's loss in his eyes. Here he was carefree and loving, unburdened by things to come. She held her brothers to her drawing in their combined scents and feel.

"Alright someone's gunna have to safe us," Fred said laughing.

Ginny realised she had been holding on to long and let them go, a nervous laugh slipping from her lips. She wanted to hold Fred some more but fought the urge knowing it wouldn't do to show things no one knew about yet.

Ron was last to come forwards, and he hugged her a little stiffly. Ginny didn't mind she knew how hard he found acts of affection in front of other people. Unlike the others as he wrapped her in a hug he kissed her cheek as well. The family crowded around Ginny's bed and Harry tried to slip back to give them room, but Arthur held him down in the chair with his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Molly noticed Harry and threw herself at him wrapping him into a hug.

"Now now Molly let the boy breathe," Arthur laughed as Harry begged him for help with his eyes.

Eventually she let him go but she grasped his hand and refused to let go.

Ginny laughed at her mother and at the look on Harry's face as he tried to deal with her a sobbing Molly. Soon enough she calmed down and the group chatted. Harry and Ginny were mostly quiet listening to everyone around them, knowing they were out of place for the sheer fact that no one actually knew who they were. Only Hermione knew and she was stood slightly apart from the family scene content just to watch. Soon enough though Madam Pomfrey came out and shooed everyone out. Molly promised to come back later and after kissing both Ginny and Harry they all left.

"We can't stay here much longer can we," Ginny said suddenly breaking the happy silence that had enveloped them.

Harry turned his gaze to her and saw the pain raw and clear, "no Gin we can't."

Harry had been thinking on this for the last two days, they had accomplished what they needed to do; now they needed to move onto their next goal. Harry hoped what they had changed hadn't changed the date of the last battle. Something inside of him told him that things hadn't changed that much, that they would be needed in the same place and time.

Ginny watched Harry and knew he was planning their next step. She knew he would have everything in hand so she just sank back into her pillows and dozed lightly. Her mind wandered back to the other night and she couldn't help the cloud of wonder that had enveloped her. She had been sure she would die there on the floor and a part of her was at peace with that, she knew Harry would grieve her but he also knew she would be in his arms again in the next life time. She had hoped he would find solace in spending the time with Sirius that had been robbed from him the first time around.

But then she had felt Harry like an anchor holding her to this world, determined to hold her to him no matter what. She had felt separate from her body then and it was nice not to feel the pain, but he had pulled her back at the same time flooding her with his power. That had hurt, more than any pain she had ever experienced in her life, but she would go to her grave with that. Never would she tell Harry that when his magic rocked through her body she had pleaded with him to let her die, the pain had nearly sent her insane. Logically she knew it had only lasted a few moments but to her it was a lifetime. Sighing she opened her eyes again to see that Harry had fallen asleep in his chair again. Soon enough Madam Pomfrey would come by fussing at him, but Ginny took the moment to look him over.

The dark circles under his eyes told her he wasn't sleeping properly, even if he was forever dropping off, and even in sleep his face was set in a frown. She knew that what he had done had taken a lot out of him, in fact if what she had heard whispered was true, it had nearly killed him.

"Hey kid," a voice called suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Sirius approaching and couldn't help but smile. He looked better then the last time she had seen him. He had shaved, and was wearing what looked like a new black suit, still in his slightly outdated style, but he seemed better.

"Hi Sirius," she replied her eyes shooting to harry who was still sound asleep.

Sirius came to the other side of her bed and pulled up another chair, "I wanted to see how you were doing?" he said a small smile playing at his lips.

She smiled back and reached out and took his hand, "I'm alright now, my chest still feels tight but everyone says that's psychosomatic because they can't actually find any kind of injury."

Sirius nodded but she could tell his attention had turned inward. He was looking at Harry fast asleep and Ginny could see the worry playing over her face.

"Do you know what he did Ginny," Sirius whispered and she realised this was the real reason he had come to her.

Sirius had known that Harry's turn had been a direct result of her being injured and he wasn't daft he knew for a fact that Harry would never tell him anything so he had come to her.

"I do Sirius," his eyes snapped to her face and she sighed, "but I can't tell you what it was. Not yet anyway. It may be years before I can tell you, but I promise I will keep him safe," Sirius frowned at that watching as Ginny reached out and ran her fingers through Harry's hair where his head rested on the bed.

Even in his sleep Harry reacted to Ginny's touch a small smile tugging at his lips, and his head moving into her hand. Sirius didn't understand what he was seeing, if he didn't know better he would say they were in love, but Ginny was only fourteen and from what all of their friends had said the two had barely looked at each other for the past year.

"Alright Ginny I won't press it, as long as he is safe," he said looking at his godson.

"He will be now," she said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder drawing his attention back to her, "he has you now. You have to look after him, he will never admit it but going home to the Dursley's kills him more and more every year. Take him home Sirius let him see what a real life is like."

Sirius nodded what else could he do under this young girls intense stare. He would have given her anything she could have possibly asked for.

Sirius and Ginny sat for a while talking softly and that was how Harry found them when he woke.

"Hey pup," Sirius said with a smile and Harry bounded over to him wrapping his godfather up in a hug.

"Hey it's alright," Sirius said a little unsure of the reaction but he didn't push him away, instead he wrapped Harry in his arms and held him.

Harry buried his face in Sirius' shoulder breathing him in, still unsure if it was all just a dream and he'd wake up again and Sirius would be gone. Soon he calmed down enough to pull away, but he sat on the end of Ginny's bed unable to pull himself completely away from the man he thought he would never see again.

This man was his only family he thought, but then he turned to look at Ginny and she smiled, and he knew she would be his family as well.

"I'm so glad to see you Sirius," Harry finally managed to say.

"I'm glad to see you to pup," Harry grinned at the nickname as Sirius went on, "you gave me one hell of a fright there."

Harry nodded looking away from him then unsure of what he could say. It was still strange to him that Sirius couldn't see the beautiful woman he saw sat next to him, couldn't see the connection the two of them shared.

Ginny easily read the thoughts from Harry's face and she reached out and took his hand squeezing it lightly. There would be time for all of this, time for Sirius to get to know the both of them properly. Harry nodded as if he had read her thoughts and turned back to Sirius.

"I'm sorry I really don't know what happened," he said his gaze drifting down.

Sirius gripped his hand tighter seeing the pain there, "that's alright, and we have plenty of time to talk about it. For now concentrate on getting better ok."

Harry nodded but still couldn't look at him; it hurt too much to lie to this man so he chose to ignore the subject instead.

Sirius visited with them for a little while until Madam Pomfrey did come out and shoe him off. After Harry made him promise to visit soon Sirius left and Harry got himself back to his bed before he got yelled at again.


	20. Transition

Harry sat with Ginny in the empty common room soaking in the feel of the calm and sleepiness of the place. His heart twisted slightly as he closed his eyes, turning his face towards the dying warmth of the fire. He loved being here, here had mostly definitely been his first home, but as he opened his eyes again to look down at Ginny who was leaning against his shoulder, he knew they had to leave now.

Madam Pomfrey had finally signed them off saying that they would be fine as long as they rested, but Harry figured time travel wasn't on their list of approved activities, but then he smiled at the thought of trying to explain the mechanics to her. He knew she hated anything that could put a student at risk, but then technically speaking he wasn't a student anymore.

"I think we've pushed it passed time Gin," Harry said suddenly and she lifted her head to look at him.

For a moment he didn't return her gaze, his eyes fixed on the low coffee table in front of him scattered with forgotten books and Ron's chess set, but then he turned to her and she sighed. He had the same look she had seen a million times, one of determination and fire. She could see the glow of power behind his emerald gaze and knew there would be no swaying him. She lowered her head back onto his shoulder without saying anything. Part of her thought it best they stayed for a little while to make sure everything really was fine, but she knew he was right. They had already been here for a month, and both knew the longer they were gone the worse things were going to be. Their displaced selves were going to come back with no memory of their reasoning for the last month. Harry had explained to her that they would know what happened, they would remember things, but there would be holes in their memory.

If anyone happened to question them on anything, there past selves that was once they left, they wouldn't be able to give answers. When Harry and Ginny returned to their time they would receive all the memories as the time lines came into line, as they melded with their new selves. It hurt Ginny head to think of the mechanics of it, it just didn't seem to sit right with her stomach so she pushed the thoughts away.

Harry hear Ginny sigh and felt as her body stiffened. This had been harder on her than he had ever wanted, he realised part of him had tried to ignore the danger to her because he knew he wouldn't have gone through with his plan if he thought she could truly be hurt. But all of the lies were gone now, she could have died in that basement, she very nearly did, but he knew they had to go on. He had seen Ginny's eyes when she had seen Fred and he couldn't take that hope away from her when she had come face to face with everything she wanted.

Turning in his seat slightly he looked at her as she sat back against the couch. Her eyes reflected the firelight back at him as she gazed at his face watching the emotions float across his face.

"I love you Gin," he said suddenly drawing a smile from her lips.

"I know Harry," she said resting her head against the spin of the couch.

He shook his head and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist, his fingers grazing over her stomach. She sucked in a breath a his fingers slipped under her t-shirt and little electrical bolts shot through her at the skin to skin contact, but she didn't say anything.

"No Gin, I love you, there is only you. I would trade everything in for you, everyone," he said his face drawing closer and closer to hers.

Ginny realised what he was getting at, something inside her told her that he had suddenly realised the danger that she was in. Yes he had always accepted the danger to himself as part and package of what he was doing, but putting her in danger wasn't part of it.

She reached out placing her palm against his cheek and watched as his eyes closed and he sighed a little smile curling at his lips before it was gone and the worry was back.

"I love you to Harry, you know that, and we are going to have our time," she moved forwards a little and his eyes opened to watch her, she moved until they were nearly nose to nose and her eyes bored into his, "once we have done what we set out to do. We can't come this far and get cold feet."

Carefully leaning into him she pressed her lips to his in one of the tenderest kisses they had shared. When she pulled back her eyes heavily lidded from lust, Harry shuddered.

"You drive me insane Gin," Harry whispered but she could hear the laughter in his voice and knew she had broken through his melancholy.

"That's what I'm here for Potter," she whispered and kissed him back.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning Harry and Ginny made their move. Once they had collected their things from their rooms they met back in the common room, now nearly completely dark since the fire had died out hours ago. Harry reached into his box pulling to vials out and handing one to Ginny.

"Alright Gin this time is going to be the most dangerous, we are going to land pretty much on top of the battle. Try to centre your mind on just as the battle was about to begin, right when I arrived in the room of requirement. I don't care what anyone does or says I am going to find you alright," he reached out and gripped her hip pulling her against his body.

She clutched one hand to her chest her fingers wrapping around the vial, but the other she pushing into his hair, loving at how easy it was to touch him now.

Placing her forehead against his she listened to his breathing and let it calm her, "I know Harry, I will find you to," she said and kissed him.

This time when they took the potion neither needed help concentrating on where they were going. Every second of that day had been etched into their minds like a perfect recording. Harry could feel the same worry and pain start to enter his body and clutched at Ginny's hand in his. Last time the disorientation was fine, this time it would be harder, they would need to snap out of it quickly and move before they got separated.

Ginny filled her mind with the sight of harry appearing in the room of requirement. That moment she laid eyes on him and felt her heart rate accelerate. She felt how her stomach had flipped and she had taken an involuntary step towards him, her body telling her what she needed to do even as her mind had stalled. She pulled all of that up painting a perfect picture, and closed her eyes to allow herself to fall into it.

When the familiar tingling began she panicked a little until she felt Harry's hand in hers.

"I will come for you Gin," he said before she felt the tug behind her navel and his hand was gone.

For a moment she felt a falling sensation that had her stomach rolling, she was sure when it stopped she would be sick, but she pushed it aside.

When the dizzy descent finally ceased Ginny had her eyes firmly shut and she was trying to remember what it was she was supposed to be doing. All at once it was like someone had flicked a switch and the nose came back on. What sounded like hundreds of voices assailed her and her eyes popped open. It took a few seconds for her eyes to clear but when they did it was to find Neville looking at her, a puzzled expression across his features.

"Ginny, are you even listening," he said a slight tone of annoyance betraying the fact he must have been saying something to her that she had missed.

"I'm sorry Nev; I just went a little dizzy there for a second."

She smiled and whipped her hand over her face wondering what she had been doing before he had interrupted her thoughts.

Neville sighed turning to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, "I know its hard Ginny seeing him after so long, but we have to move ok. People are breaking up, heading to their posts and we have to move as well."

Ginny nodded, not really sure what she was agreeing to but he seemed to accept that and was moving on.

As Ginny's eyesight cleared properly and she took in the sight of students milling around her, each one seemingly in a huge hurry, things started to click back in place. Soon the fog had lifted enough for her to remember one thing that she needed to do more than anything.

"Harry," she whispered and spinning on her heal headed back to way Neville had been dragging her.

She had to push her way through students who all seemed to be streaming in the same direction. She was sure she heard someone call her name behind her, but she didn't care, she could feel Harry in this direction and that was all she cared about.

She broke through the teeming masses when she reached the main staircase, and looking down she saw Professor McGonagall discussing something with other teachers but she didn't pay them any mind, pressing on towards her destination.

Just as she rounded to corner into another corridor, her mind starting to get restless, she spotted them. Hermione and Ron were stood with their backs to her, but she could see they were stood next to Harry who had bent over at the waist resting his hands lightly on his legs. Her heart stuttered at the sight of him, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Harry!" she called drawing the attention of his two companions.

Ron turned and was about to say something when Harry straightened and his gaze locked onto Ginny. She instantly saw the man behind his younger self and sighed, they had both made it again.

When his eyes locked onto hers they cleared and sharpened and she could almost see everything come into focus for him. Without thinking he pushed passed his friends and ran down the corridor to her. He came to a halt in front of her not sure what to do and with a playful smile she hit him on the shoulder.

"Owe, what was that for," he complained as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Not kissing me," she replied and stepped up against him.

Instantly his arms went around her waist and with a devilish smile he pulled her into a kiss. Everything around them melted away and Ginny felt Harry's power washing through her mind, chasing the last of the fogginess away. Suddenly someone behind them cleared their throat and the couple broke apart to look at them.

Ron was stood behind them, Hermione at his side, frowning at the sight in front of him.

"Err Harry, what the hell," he said and Ginny couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips especially when Hermione started grinning.

Harry cleared his throat suddenly looking a little sheepish, "well you know I missed her," he said pulling Ginny against him as she had tried to step away.

"Yeah well that's one hell of a way to say hello, but did you forget we're about to have a bunch of Death Eaters on top of us," Ron said his voice growing strangle calm.

Harry knew he was in trouble now, Ron only got calm when he was really angry but he didn't have time to think about it.

"Change of plans guys," Hermione frowned as he said that but pushed on, "the wards McGonagall's putting up now aren't going to last. Things are going to get hairy really fast. We need to find Snape now, and then we need to move fast ok," Harry turned around and started to walk away.

For a moment the other three stood frozen, Ginny knowing Harry would realise they couldn't just go running off half cocked, the others still stunned at what he had just said.

"Why do we need to find Snape?" Ron said anger now clear in his voice.

Harry sighed and turned to look at them, "look I can't explain right now, you have to trust me he is on our side," Harry's eyes turned to Ginny who smiled lovingly at him.

"Alright but how the hell are we supposed to find him," Ron said crossing his arms across his chest.

Sighing again Harry moved to stand next to the wall and pressed his hands against the cool stone. Closing his eyes he pressed his palm against the roughness and pushed all thoughts from his mind.

Ron moved to say something but Ginny stopped him, putting a restraining hand against his chest and shaking her head. Ron's mouth popped open as if he was going to say something anyway but then he closed it again, shaking his head. Ginny turned back to look at Harry and felt the flare of power through their connection. She felt his mind fill with images, and she closed her eyes as soon of them spilled into her. Heaving a deep breath Harry concentrated pulling on all of his strength to sift through everything he was being assaulted with. Eventually he managed to sort through the faces until he found what he was looking for and finally found where Snape was.

Opening his eyes he pulled his hands from the stone and rubbed them together, feeling sparks of energy sizzle across his palms.

"He's down in the basements, near the kitchens right now," Harry said without turning to look at them, "you need to get down there now and tell him Voldermort is going to try and kill him for the elder wand. He'll know what you mean, but if he won't listen then say Lily wouldn't want him to suffer like this needlessly," he turned then and Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry's eyes.

He hadn't turned to look at them on purpose knowing drawing on as much power as he had would turn his eyes black as it had done before.

Ron pushed passed Ginny's hand and stepped up to Harry whispering something to him. Ginny turned her back on her brother, turning her attention to Hermione instead.

"Hello again Herm," Ginny said and Hermione turned to look at Ginny just as Ginny clutched her amulet and fed a flare of power though it.

She wanted Hermione's eyes widen in shock, and then the understanding floated through her blue gaze.

"Hello again Ginny," she whispered and Ginny smiled warmly at her friend stepping closer as Harry and Ron argued in heated whispers.

"You need to listen to him ok, he'd going to try and save everyone this night," there was a large bang then and the walls of the castle shook.

Harry looked around wildly, he had felt the protection spell fail like a pierce to his heart and through him so has Ginny. She swung her eyes back to his and then turned back to Hermione taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Please Herm," she said and Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock.

"Come one Ron," Hermione said not taking her eyes from Ginny, "you heard Harry," reaching out and gripping Ron by the elbow she pulled him off down the corridor Ron complaining with every step.

Ginny turned back to Harry who smiled silently thanking her. There was another boom then and Harry knew the bridge had fallen. Taken Ginny's hand in his he felt the connection between them flare to life. He poured power into that connection and then pulled on it, feeling the castle around him hum.

"We need to get the diadem," he said and Ginny knew what he meant.

The second to last Horocrux, if you didn't count Harry, they needed to get it and move. Ginny nodded and felt him pull her towards him at the same time that he pulled on power from their seemingly endless well. Just as she was about to say something to him she felt a shift and would have fallen if Harry's arms hadn't come out to catch her.

When she turned she banged her hip against a chest of draws and swearing slightly looked around her. They were no longer stood in the empty hallway, but what looked to be a giant storage room.

"Is it in here," she whispered suddenly not wanting to disturb the silence that surrounded them.

Harry nodded and taking her hand pulled her in the direction he could feel the diadem. He knew Malfoy wouldn't be too far away but he decided to concentrate on one problem at a time. He could feel the beat of evil pressing against his skin and as they turned a corner he knew he had it.

Without thinking he reached a hand out and felt the diadem shift, until a box came flying out of nowhere to land in his hand. Ginny didn't question anything she was seeing she knew this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg with what Harry could do. Carefully he placed the box down on flipped the lid open. Instantly a wave of evil rolled off it and Ginny felt it like a physical blow to the stomach. She had been luckily the first time around only having contact with the diary, but this time around her heightened magic seemed to feel how wrong this thing was.

Harry reached into his jack and pulled out the box he had travelled with and letting go of Ginny briefly stuck his hand into it and pulled out a fang Ginny remembered to well.

"How the hell did you get that," she asked the words escaping in a laugh of wonder.

Harry smiled at her as he stepped towards the table, the fang ready in his hand, "it's amazing what you can find in the vaults at the Guild," with another quick glance at her he stabbed the diadem in the centre of the jewel.

Ginny reached out as the shockwave of power threatened to push her off her feet, but harry was there ready and he wrapped her in his arms pressing her face into his chest and away from the power. Ginny was sure she heard a distant scream but she didn't dwell on it. She was about to pull away when his fingers tightened in her hair.

"Hello Draco," Harry said his voice completely calm.

"Potter," came the retort and Ginny peered out from under Harry's arm to see Malfoy step out from behind a book shelf.

Harry didn't move, and Ginny knew why, in their time Draco had become a different person pushing off the chains his father's misdeeds had wrapped around him. He hadn't exactly become a friend but the pair had a grudging respect for one another.

"You don't need to do this Draco, Voldermort will be dead by the end of the night and the wizarding world will be free. Think about what side you want to land on, what side your mother will want you on," Draco's eyes flashed at the mention of his mother and Ginny worried that Harry was pushing him too far too fast.

But Harry knew he didn't have time, didn't have time to fight him here and rescue him. He needed to move now, to make sure Snape was safe, and to find George, Tonks and Remus. So many people to think about it hurt his head.

"You're very sure of yourself Potter," he spat and Harry watched as in the shadows his companions circled around Ginny and him.

Harry swung his eyes back to Draco and smiled, "yes I am because I've already been here, I've lived thought this night and many more after it," he reached down and slipped the cuff from his wrist, his image violently turning into the powerful wizard he was.

Draco gasped in shock and stepped back from the man stood in front of him. Harry before had been strong but this man in front of him was like nothing he had ever seen. Power seemed to radiate of him in waves, and he stood tall his head held high and his eyes blazing green. Draco collapsed to the floor and Harry stepped forwards, bending to get eye to eye contact.

"I know you Draco, know this isn't what you want for yourself, so it's time to choose," Harry rose again stepping back to pull Ginny into his arms.

"What's it going to be?" with that Harry and Ginny disappeared leaving behind one thoroughly shaken boy.


	21. It Begins

When Harry came opened his eyes they were stood in the astronomy tower, he felt a shiver run down his spin at standing in the spot where Albus had died but he pushed that all aside. He heard shouting behind him, and pulling Ginny against his body, he pulled his wand from his pocket. Holding it up he readied himself to attack, but it was to find Tonks running at them.

"They ambushed us when the wards feel," she yelled and he realised she was running from someone.

"Down Tonks," he yelled and cast a spell wordlessly knocking the Death Eater flying across the walkway.

Tonks looked up as the Death Eater went flying, a smile tugging at her lips, "thanks Harry I couldn't shake him," she bent over breathing deeply trying to get her breath back.

"Where's Remus," Harry said panic rising in his throat, was he already too late.

"He's fine, went off with Shaklebolt to chase down a group that had gotten away from us," she said rising up and smiling at Harry.

In the sudden lull he couldn't contain his happiness at seeing her, detangling himself from Ginny he reached out and hugged her.

"It's good to see you to Harry," she laughed and Ginny couldn't help but see the tips of her hair turn pink.

When Harry pulled away Ginny could see the tears in his eyes but she didn't say anything, she too hugged Tonks, breathing her in. It was strange, she had held Teddy more times than she could count, and as she hugged Tonks she realised he smelled like his mother.

"Alright you two there is a battle going on you know," she laughed, but her face was serious.

"I know Tonks, that's why I'm here. I know you were asked to guard up here, but I need you to come down to the main hall. I need you where you can be of most use," Harry paused searching for the words to convince her without giving anything away, "I need people I can trust down there Tonks, the war will break through the doors and they will try to overrun the castle, I need you there where we can defend it best."

Tonks looked at him for a moment, and Harry was worried she hadn't believed him, but then she smiled at him again.

"Of course Harry, let's go," Harry smiled, pulling Ginny against his body once more and taking Tonk's hand the three of them disapperated.

They reappeared in the main hallway, McGonagall giving a yell in fright.

"Potter are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she yelled clutching at her chest.

"I'm sorry professor," he said stepping up to them.

She looked puzzled for a moment, her eyes scanning over Tonks as she searched for any danger, and then over Ginny still tucked against Harry's side.

"How did you manage that," McGonagall had felt the protective wards come down but the one stopped Apperation was still in place, otherwise they would have been overrun with Death Eaters by now.

"No time to explain professor, but the Hogwarts warriors are about to fall, we need to get everyone to a fortification point and fight from there. We are to spread out and it's going to be our undoing."

McGonagall starred at Harry for a moment, yes it had been nearly a year since she had seen the boys last but there was something more about him, something she couldn't put her fingers on but it made her nervous. With a nod she pulled out her wand and holding into the air shot sparks up. Harry watched as some of the sparks shot off down the corridors obviously some kind of signal for the others.

Nodding Harry turned his attention to Tonks, "I know you're not going to like it Tonks, but I need you safe," he could tell she was about to say something but he halted her, "think of Teddy growing up without his parents. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had stolen another child's innocence," he said and she shut her mouth.

"Alright Harry, I'll stay here, but I'm not going to hide. I will help people if I need to."

Harry nodded not expecting any less from her, "please Tonks take extra care," he said and she could do nothing but nod in reply.

Harry watched as she rushed off into the great hall and prayed that by moving her he had managed to save her, only time would tell. Unfortunately he had too much to do to worry completely about one person. He turned his attention to Ginny and caught her bright gaze.

"I know what you're going to say Harry and I can't let you go in there alone," she had been dreading this moment; she knew he was going to put her on the spot.

"Gin, you know I have to do this bit alone," he felt a shiver of power and knew Voldermort was trying to touch his mind but he easily kept him at bay, "you know what part comes now, but I will be back, I will always come back for you."

Ginny looked down, her stomach churning suddenly, but he wouldn't let her hide. He slipped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Gin please baby, I need you here, and I trust you and only you to protect everyone. For Tonks, Remus, and of course for Fred."

Ginny felt that hit her like a slap and she stepped away from Harry, "how could I leave you, how can I stay here and feel what's going to happen?" she accused her voice straining with pain.

Harry looked at the people that had suddenly gathered around the main entrance, all of them watching the scene that was unfolding.

"You know how this will end Gin, you know what will happen when this night is over," he reached out taking her hand in his, "I will be back again, I will stand here and hold you again, please Ginny don't fight me on this. I can't do what is needed if I have you to worry about as well."

Ginny looked at him feeling her heart twist with the worst pain she had ever felt. When she closed her eyes she could see Harry's body as Hagrid carried him, could feel that moment where she had believed him dead. It had been the worst moment of her life, and all too fast he wanted her to relive it.

Her eyes still closed she felt Harry's hand press against her cheek, felt his warmth seeping into her cool skin.

"it won't be the same this time Gin," she felt him whisper in her ear, "this time you will feel me. You will know that I'm alright, please Gin I know you can keep everyone we love safe, you have the same power that I have. You have the same potential, we share everything."

Ginny could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't say anything. She knew Harry was right that she needed to be here to make sure that everyone was safe, but she wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

Suddenly she felt warmth spread through her body, and on the wave of heat came power. She knew then what Harry was doing; he had opened their connection and pushed power through her. She looked up at his face again to see his eyes blazing as if they were lit from the inside. As she looked up at him she knew her eyes would be the same, the power reflected there would be what she saw in Harry.

"Alright Harry, for you and everyone I'll be here. Please be careful alright I know what you have to do, I do honestly, but I still feel sick thinking about it."

He sighed and pulled Ginny against him crushing her smaller frame against his and not caring who else was watching he kissed her, one of his all consuming kisses that stole all rational thought from her mind. When they broke apart she had trouble catching her breath.

He leant his forehead against hers then, letting the feel of her sink into his body. He didn't want to go, didn't want to do this again; it had been hard enough the first time around. But when they had arrived, the moment his awareness had snapped back in he had felt it, the darkness crawling beneath his skin. He had felt it before but been less aware then, now with his full powers he knew what it was. He knew the shard of Voldermort's soul had been passed to him when his younger self had been displaced from the world and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because it was what was needed to happen, the piece of soul had to be destroyed and it had to be destroyed now.

Taking a breath he stepped away from Ginny, knowing this could very well be the last time he saw her. This had been part of his sacrifice for saving the people he loved, he knew this moment was going to come, and he had hidden it from Ginny. He pushed the guilt away knowing it wouldn't do him any good. A miracle had happened the first time round, he had survived to kill Voldermort, this time round he didn't know if it was going to play out the same. A part of him felt like he had used up his miracles saving everyone he loved, and he would gladly give his life for theirs, but when he looked at Ginny he ached. He wanted the life with her he had seen the moment she had shared her body with him.

He turned away from her then, unable to look at her anymore, unable to see the warmth in her face and not stay with her. He walked past McGonagall who just starred as he passed her mouth working but nothing coming out. He wanted to say a thousand things to her, a woman who stood by him year after year at school, and then after Dumbledore took the place of a mentor he desperately needed, but no words would come. So instead he lowered his eyes and walked right passed unable to meet her stare.

When he reached the doors, he looked up at the heavy wooden bolts holding the doors in place. Placing his hands against the doors he sighed and melted into the magic of the school disappearing in front of everyone.

There were gasps as Ginny watched Harry disappear but she didn't say a word, she just starred at where he had been the after image of his face etched across her eyelids. She wanted to reach out to him, she knew she could, she could touch his mind and be with him in an instant but she fought back every impulse screaming inside her body to go to him and turned away from the door. She felt her heart scream but she pushed it down swallowing it, and carefully she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Miss Weasley," professor McGonagall said drawing Ginny's attention.

She turned slightly to look at the woman, without looking at the doors. She could see the worry there, the millions of questions she was holding back but she couldn't say anything about it.

"We need to get everyone ready," Ginny closed her eyes and through her connection to Harry she could feel the castle around them, "they'll be here any second," she said opening her eyes again and walking away.

For a moment no one said anything, no one moved, and then it was as if someone had flicked a switch and everyone jumped into action. McGonagall watched Ginny leave and frowned something more was going on here but she didn't have time to wander. Turning back to the door she looked over the wards and was happy to see that they were still holding strong at least they had a little time left.


	22. Confrontations

Harry stood in the cool night air and breathed deeply for a moment, he could feel the stillness like a coating on his skin, it felt alien and wrong. In the distance he heard another boom, obviously someone had breached the forces, but he pushed that all aside. He wasn't going to wait for Voldermort to issue his summons this time, no this time he was walking forward head held high. He could feel the evil inside of him, reaching out it claws and trying to wrap his soul up as I had done before, this time thought he had a strength he hadn't had before, this time he was alone. He could feel Ginny in his head all fire and emotions tumbling in such a dizzying array that if he concentrated to hard the ground lurched and his body threatened to tumble. He touched his connection to her only lightly, not wanting to swamp her with what was about to happen, but he needed that feeling of her, needed her like nothing else before.

As he walked he felt her hands on his skin, her fingers trailing over his jaw line, a soft caress of his arm and he smiled. She was with him always now; even if she couldn't stand next to him physically she was sending everything she could to him. He walked towards the forest no fear in his heart this time, he knew what awaited him and he had won before, this time would be no different.

The death eaters came, Ginny was sure there was more than before, but then maybe her mind had dimmed the memory so she could cope. She had just reached her family, all back to back when the wall exploded inwards. For a heart splitting second she thought this was the explosion that had claimed Fred's life, but as she looked around she saw him rising to his feet George at his side both looking as strong and determined as ever.

For a second she was caught watching her brothers fight, her heart glowing with pride, but soon enough she was pulled into the fighting. Harry had been right, she did feel different, her connection to him was tighter than it had ever been and her mind was flooded with power. She found all she had to do was think of what she wanted to happen to a Death Eater and before her mouth could form the words her wand had cast them.

The power scared her at first; she had never felt anything like it before. So much raw energy coursing through her veins she knew it could become intoxicating, addicting even, but as she felt her mind slipping she felt him there pushing away all doubts and worries. Her body was wrapped in warmth, and she could feel his arms wrapping around her holding her against his chest as if he was right behind her moving with her. She gave herself over to the sensation, to the power, and the second she stopped fighting it the more she could do.

Ginny had always been a powerful witch, but now she was doing things unheard of, things that shouldn't have been possible. She was moving through the teaming masses of witches and wizards easily picking out friend from foe and taking them down. More than that though, curses seemed to die in mid air before they reached her skin. This had gone unseen, and the attackers had realised she was the one they needed to centre on. Her skin flushed with rage as she watched people she knew fighting for their lives, and loosing.

Before she could reach across the courtyard she saw Colin Creevey go down under a curse and she prayed it wasn't a killing curse. She easily deflected the latest curse to be sent her way, and turning to the death eater that had issued it she took her down with a mere thought and it was only later that she realised she hadn't even used her wand. Standing in amongst all the fighting Ginny could feel her skin growing tight. The use of so much power combined with her separation from Harry was getting to her.

Just then she saw someone she recognised fighting his way through the front lines and realised she would recognise that mop of hair anywhere. Sirius had arrived and as usual he was throwing himself into the mess with abandon no care for his own life. Her heart squeezed with love at the sight but she also panicked, Harry hadn't sacrificed so much to have the person he loved so much downed at the last hurdle. Turning her attention in his direction she started to fight her way to him.

Harry pressed into the darkness, his internal compass telling him exactly where he needed to be. He knew he would have been able to walk with his eyes closed to his destination, but he kept his eyes peeled for anyone who thought it would be noble to kill him before he reached Voldermort. He wasn't even sure someone else could kill him at the moment, but it wasn't exactly a theory he wanted to test.

He could feel the pressure building as he approached where Voldermort was waiting with his lackeys. His mind tried to cloud but he pushed everything out, holding only his connection to Ginny in place. He knew he wouldn't be expected yet, Voldermort hadn't even issued his ultimatum, hadn't found Snape, hadn't even breached the walls properly yet, but he also needed this had to be done if he was going to save the people he loved.

As he broke out of the woods into a clearing he spotted the group of Death Eaters standing on a cliff edge and knew he would be in the middle of them. Closing his eyes for a second he pictured a flash of red hair in the sunlight, a smile that turned his heart to fire and eyes that held more love than had ever existed in the world. He slipped his fingers into pocket and felt the familiar weight of a certain small golden ball. With a smile on his lips he drew it out.

Looking down at the golden snitch he watched the familiar writing appear, and he pressed his fingers against the warm surface. Instantly the ball shifted to reveal a stone nestled inside. Harry slipped his fingers around the stone and felt the familiar weight fall into the palm of his hand. With a sigh he slipped the snitch back into his pocket and looked at the stone he now held. This was definitely going to be one part he enjoyed. Turning the stone three times he thought of his mother, her beautiful hair, her soft sweet smile and the warmth she filled him with. When he opened his eyes again she was there smiling as always.

"Hello again son," her voice was so sweet it made him want to weep.

"Hello mother," he whispered aware that he was close to many enemies.

She smiled at him and stepped forwards, reaching out she placed a ghostly hand on his cheek, and he gasped at the tingles that spread across his skin. When they had tried to touch before he had felt nothing but now he could almost feel the weight of her hand.

"I'm glad to see the man you have become Harry, but I am sad to see you here again," her eyes grew clouded then and Harry realised his mother wherever she was existed out of time and space and so she saw the man he was not the teenager he was disguised as.

"Mum," he whispered and she smiled again, obviously trying to reassure him, and for a moment he worried she didn't approve of what he was doing.

She seemed to instantly pick up on his train of thoughts and frowned, "don't you ever think that I every anything but proud of you my love. What you have done is amazing, bringing so many people back time they had lost, what you do now takes true courage."

She turned then and smiled into the darkness and it took Harry's eyes a second to pick out the figure approaching. Soon enough the silvery mist solidified into his father.

"Dad," he said stepping towards the man who broke into an ear splitting smile.

"Son," he reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel it, feel his fingers pressing into him

"Your mother is right son, don't you ever think that what you do now is wrong. I have never known a braver man that you."

Harry could feel his mind spinning with everything they said, feel the warmth and love sinking into his very soul and it bolstered him. If this was the night he was going to die then at least he knew he had the backing of everyone he loved. He looked to the side where his parents now stood James with his arms wrapped around Lily. It was strange to see them this way, as he loved to hold Ginny like this.

"Mum, Dad, I love you guys so much," he paused and smiled wanly, "but I really rather wouldn't join you tonight."

His mother laughed then and broke her husband's grasp on her so she could stand next to her son again.

"We are with you Harry; it's not like before you don't go in blind this time. Plus the power you hold within you know is phenomenal. I truly believe Voldermort won't know what's come upon him," she looked over at James who nodded spurring her on, "plus there's a new part to equation now. You have more to live for now than ever before; Ginny is with you she will keep your soul safe."

Harry took a deep breath then, stilling his body and letting his power swell inside of him ready for when he need to access it.

"That's it Harry, you have nothing to fear now son," James called and when Harry opened his eyes he felt a strength like never before.

He looked out at the group of Death Eaters and this time around fear didn't touch him.

"We will be here Harry, watching after you," Lily smiled and James nodded to his son before Harry slipped the stone into his pocket and they disappeared.

Breathing deeply he lifted his head and relaxed the muscles in his body. He could feel his wand deep in his pocket, but he didn't draw it, he suddenly didn't feel the need to. With one last touch on his connection to Ginny, her warmth radiating through his mind, he stepped out into the clearing.

"Tom!" he shouted purposefully using the name he despised so much.

The Death Eaters turned as one to look his way but none of them moved towards him.

"Is that Harry Potter I hear," just then the crowd parted and he saw him.

For a second a spike of fear shot through his body, but it lasted barely a heartbeat. When he looked at Voldermort now he didn't see the all powerful wizard, all he saw was a pitiful man chasing dreams he wasn't going to reach. He could never reach the power he wanted for the height of the bar was too high, higher than anyone could possibly reach, especially someone devoid of love.

"I'm here, a little ahead of schedule I know but I couldn't wait anymore," harry replied his voice clear and filled with power.

"Ready to die I see," Voldermort spat and then laughed, the others milling around joining in quickly.

"Maybe, or maybe not," he turned watching Voldermort circling him, "things are different now Tom. This time it may not be so easy."

He watched Voldermort pause and for a second something flashed across his face, if harry didn't know who he was facing he would have said it was worry.

"What power could you have possibly found in the little time you had?" he laughed again.

Harry smiled letting every drop of knowledge he had fill his eyes, "who said it hadn't taken me five years to find the power. Who said anything about me being who you thought?"

Harry had toyed with the thought of keeping his secret hidden from Voldermort, but he'd decided why bother, let the man see what he had helped create. Let the most evil thing in the world see that he had helped created one of the lightest beings to walk the earth.

Reaching down he clamped his fingers around the cuff and tore it from his arm, dropping the now cold metal to the ground. He felt the shift in the power around him until his image dissolved and he became the man again. A few of the Death Eaters gasped some even stepping back from the show of power. Voldermort of course stood his ground but Harry could feel his growing unease. The sliver of soul inside of him gave Harry a link to his mind that he didn't even think Voldermort realised what was happening.

"What is this," he snapped and Harry felt the crack of power in the air.

He was showing off trying to intimidate, but it wasn't going to work.

"This is what it is Tom, this is me, five years after you were supposed to kill me," he stepped forwards towards the man, "you know what this means Tom, one cannot live while the other does. You know this mean's I killed you."

"No!" he Voldermort screamed his anger finally getting the better of him.

Harry felt the curse hit his skin as Voldermort cast it but it seemed to dissipate along his body without causing any harm.

"There is no need for this Tom, you could stop, stop right now and turn back."

"You patronise my boy, there is one reason you came here and that is to die," Voldermort started circling again and Harry kept his eyes on him at all times.

"Everything will end tonight Tom," Harry whispered and cast his first spell shocking everyone when he drew blood.

Ginny felt the moment when Harry engaged Voldermort, the shock wave of it passing though her body breaking her concentration for a moment. Breathing deeply she shook the power feeling off and pressed on through the crowd to where Sirius was still battling. She couldn't believe how well he was doing, but he had also sustained injuries that could cost him. She could see even from a distance, blood running down his leg and injury that could cost him time when evading someone.

When she reached the point where she knew she couldn't distract him to badly, "Sirius," she called.

He swung around and a grin broke across his face, "well if it isn't my favourite niece to be," he said somehow managing to laugh at a time like this.

Ginny didn't get the niece quip so she just smiled, "I see you've managed to get yourself into the thick of it again."

"You know me," he said suddenly going serious and casting a curse over Ginny's shoulder.

She turned to see a Death Eater fall, her mouth open in a silent scream. Sirius face was too serious when she turned back to him, but he did manage a smile.

"Where's Harry," Sirius didn't think he would see Harry and Ginny separated especially at the moment.

He knew the moment he asked that it was the wrong thing because her face fell, "he's gone to face Voldermort," the pain in her voice was incredible and it hurt his heart to hear it.

Taking advantage of the momentary lapse in fighting Sirius pulled Ginny against his crushing her in a bruising hug, one she returned quickly.

"He'll be alright red, you know he would never do anything that meant being separated from you to long," he smiled again and she frowned.

"What do you mean," she said spinning on her heel and headed back towards the whole in the side of the castle.

Sirius kept pace with her watching her as she moved, she seemed different from this morning when he had seen her last.

"You know Harry even on the run he couldn't keep away from you," he laughed again but she just frowned and he realised she really didn't get what he meant.

"You know, the secret meetings at my place, countless days spent together there even when he was off finding the Horocruxs."

Ginny finally caught onto what he was saying; apparently in this new time line Harry hadn't abandoned Ginny for nearly a year. Maybe what had happened in the Ministry had somehow had the effect of linking them even at a younger age.

"Oh yes sorry Sirius your right, my mind just isn't working at the moment," she said trying to cover her blunder.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "that's alright I know your worried about him."

Just then they reached the walls of the castle and realised the righting had slipped passed them and inside. Ginny broke into a run worry filtering through her body; she needed to be with her family to keep them safe. When she reached the building she turned not knowing where to head, they could be anywhere by now.

Hermione raced along the passageways ignoring Ron's complaints. She knew Harry had his reasons for sending them down here for Snape and she wasn't going to question it. She had been running full pelt when she ran into a large room, obviously a preparation room for the kitchens. Skidding to a halt she spotted Snape heading for a back door.

"Snape!" she yelled not thinking passed getting his attention.

The man turned his wand drawn and his face set in his normal scowl.

"What are your two doing down here," he said stepping towards them.

Ron was there instantly blocking Hermione from Snape with his body protecting her as she raised his own wand.

"For some reason I am never going to understand Harry sent us here," he spat being Snape up short.

Hermione gripped Ron's shoulder trying to move him to no avail.

"What makes you think I won't just kill you right here," he said his voice going haunty as always.

"Because you've had plenty of chance," Hermione said mumbling at Ron as she finally managed to shove him out of the way.

Pulling herself up to her full height, this really wasn't all that imposing, she walked forwards to face Snape who still had his wand out but wasn't pointing it any longer.

"Harry sent us with a message, he said Voldermort is going to try and kill you for the elder wand."

A flash of something passed over his features but it was quickly gone, "the dark lord already has the elder wand."

Hermione blinked and looked back at Ron who shrugged.

She turned back to see Snape watching her closely, "he also said if that didn't work then to say Lily wouldn't want you to suffer like this," she said the words sure they wouldn't make any difference but she watched Snape's whole demeanour change.

He turned away from the two of them his mind spinning. How could Harry possibly know the truth, how could he know he had spent the better part of the boys life keeping him safe while simultaneously pushing everyone else in his life away. His love for Lily was still as strong now as the moment he laid eyes on her when they were children. As he closed his eyes he saw a flash of red hair and emerald eyes, eyes that haunted him every time Harry looked at him. How could he possibly know what was going on, he turned to look at the two young people and set his jaw.

"Alright," he said and before Hermione and Ron could blink he was striding back the way they had come.

Ginny's eyes scanned the milling mass as quickly as she could. She needed to find Fred now, needed to make sure he was alright. As she madly searched the faces of everyone in front of her she spotted one face that sent her blood running cold. Augustus Rookwood was striding away from her purpose on his face.

"Sirius we have to stop him," she said pointing towards the death eater as he disappeared around a corner.

She closed her eyes for a moment and all she could see was Fred's broken body lying in the rumble, Percy's wailing filling her ears. When she opened her eyes again Sirius spotted the power radiating from them. He had seen this look before but never from Ginny, she had always been the calmest of the pair, the tether to Harry when he lost everything. But now she had the same grim determination and Sirius knew he was along for the ride.

Ginny could feel her stomach churning as she marched forwards, only stopping to defend herself. Her whole family believed Augustus was the one who caused the explosion that had killed Fred even if he wouldn't admit it. She needed to get to him before history could repeat itself in front of her eyes. As she fought her way forwards down the corridors, she saw the tip of his cloak disappear around another corner and her heart slammed knowing he was making his way towards where her brothers were fighting back to back.

Harry felt Ginny's fear like a shockwave through his body, but he didn't let any of it show on his face as Voldermort threw curse after curse at him and he easily deflected them.

"How is this possible," Voldermort screamed and Harry could only smile.

Through his connection to Ginny he pushed all of his love trying to calm her down. He knew any moment she was going to be hit with a shockwave and he wanted her in the best place possible. He could feel her creamy skin under his finger tips and he smiled infuriating Voldermort even more.

_It's time Ginny, I love you, _he thought and suddenly dropped his guard. Voldermort smiled in satisfaction and lifted his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and the all to familiar green light filled Harry's vision.

He felt the curse his chest and couldn't help the yell that escaped his lips as he felt something being torn from his body. He was knocked clean off his feet, sent flying across the clearing to hit a tree. The last thing he remembered was the laughter of death eaters all around him and in the distance a scream that would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p>AN hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I've been trying to update as much as possible when I can to make up for when I can't. I'm more than likely going to get at least another chap up today.

thought I'd share some of the music I've been listening to as I've been writing. At the moment there an aweful lot of Queen but mixed in there I've got some white lies and some muse and one or two other bands. Music really is my muse when I'm writing and I always picture people reading my stories with music.


	23. Endings and Beginnings

A/N if you read the last chapter right after I put it up skip back to the end before you read this one since I changed something afterwards that is very important. You need to have read that before you can read this one, otherwise I hope you enjoy. I know this is longer than my usualy chapters but I couldnt find a satisfactory place to split it so i thought what the hell.

Oh and I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far I love getting up to find them in my inbox, and to everyone who's added it to their favourites or alerts, what do you think? anyway happy reading everyone.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched as Ginny came to a halt suddenly her face growing tight and she span around to look out of a window overlooking the forest.<p>

"Harry," he heard her whisper and then all of a sudden everything changed.

Her face rippled with more pain then he thought anyone could survive and for a moment he thought she had been hit by a wayward curse, but then an ear splitting scream ripped the night and he turned to look at her again.

Ginny was screaming like nothing he had heard before, and suddenly his heart stopped, he knew of only one thing that could draw a scene like this from Ginny. Harry was dead. Sorrow swept through his body as he watched Ginny crumple to the floor and he dove forwards to grab her before he could hit her head. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder and he could feel her body shaking. At first he thought she was crying, but soon realised it wasn't tears shaking her body, but rage.

He had touched Harry that dark night in the ministry when he had thought Ginny was dead, and been unable to stand the power coming off him in waves. Now he had to skitter back quickly as Ginny's power poured out of her. He watched as her pale skin suddenly started to burn with a golden light. She hung her head, her hair sliding forwards so he couldn't see her features, but he watched as strands of it seemed to be caught in some unfelt wind and begin to float around her head.

Ginny felt it, felt Harry say goodbye, his love flooding her mind one last time. Then there was a snap and he was gone, her constant connection to him was suddenly blank and it was only her in her mind again. She hadn't realised how much she had come to depend on the connection they shared until it had been sliced away. She felt as if a limb had been cut off, as if something from her very soul had been torn.

Balling her fists she began to shake, suddenly full of the power that had been shared between her and Harry. It was too much for her small body to handle and she was more than sure she was going to go up in flames with it. She could feel it leaking from her body, as electricity cracked in the air around her. She was vaguely aware that Sirius had been holding her for moment but she knew he had moved back now, and she could almost taste his fear.

When she looked up she saw the fear plain on his features as he scrambled to his feet. She also saw a death eater running towards Sirius death in his eyes. Rage blasted through her body, pure and cold leaving a metallic taste on her tongue. No one else was going to die tonight; no one else was going to feel what she felt now.

She rose to her feet in one fluid motion, her body no longer seeming her own. She locked her eyes on the incoming figure and he instantly stopped in his tracks. With a scream of pure pain Ginny lifted her hands and the Death Eater burst into flames. Sirius gasped and stepped back down the hallway from the horror unfolding as the body collapsed to the floor nothing more than ash left.

"Ginny what have you done?" he said turning to look at the young girl and finding himself confronted with a different woman.

It was still Ginny, but with the power riding her it had overcome the illusions of the amulet. He could see Ginny as she really was, but more than anything else it was her eyes that caught him. They had bled to pure black, the same eyes harry had the night at the Ministry. This time though her eyes were tinged with red, and he knew it was pure rage.

He wasn't even sure she could see him but she turned his way, "no more will die this night," she said her voice like the echo of thunder.

Throwing her arms into the air Ginny screamed again but this time there was a flash of purest white and Sirius was knocked off his feet. He felt the power she released crawl across his skin and somehow he knew it had found him worthy because it moved on. He turned the light still blinding but he could see a dark figure stumble around a corner as the magic reach it. He felt a shiver of pain and the Death Eater tried to scream, but his body was torn apart particle by particle. The horror of what he had seen burned behind his eyes so he turned to look back at the form of the girl at the centre of it all. How were they going to get to pull her back from the brink without Harry?

Harry's awareness floated back into his body, but he didn't move. It was strange his mind was to quiet, to calm, and it took him a moment to realise he wasn't feeling Ginny any more. His heart screamed in pain then as he feared the worst of her, but then he realised it wasn't her that had died, but himself. This time there had been only darkness, and a voice calling to him to return. Things were all jumbled in his mind, images and feelings he couldn't sort through, but he pushed it all aside.

As he became aware of his body he realised he was being held in strong large arms. Cracking his eyes open slightly he saw that it was Hagrid carrying him again, and marvelled at the fact that no matter how much he changed things something's seemed to be set in stone. Closing his eyes again he let Hagrid carry him knowing they were headed for the castle. But before they could reach the main doors he felt a shockwave of power ripple along his skin and his eyes popped open of their own accord.

Ginny, he could feel her, this was her power. Well it was there power really, but she seemed to have absorbed all of it. He knew how dangerous that was; his little taste of the power had left him weak for nearly a week. He knew what she was doing would be draining her faster than she could control.

"Hagrid I'm sorry," he whispered shocking his friend so much he nearly dropped Harry.

Harry would have laughed at the shock on his face if it hadn't been so dire. Closing his eyes he sought out Ginny, using the castle to find her, and once he did he concentrated and felt his body shift.

He landed in a corridor, the light around him so bright he had to blink a few times before he could bring anything into focus. The first thing he spotted was Sirius knelling on the floor, reaching out to something. He knew his godfather hadn't noticed his presence yet but he didn't care, his mind was for one thing and one thing only. As he scanned the scene in front of him he finally saw her in the middle of everything surrounded by the brightest light. Her hands were thrown in the air, her head tilted back, and power pouring from her body.

Harry tried to call her name but she didn't even twitch, and he realised she was beyond hearing anything. Running forwards was like pushing his way through malaises every step an effort. He didn't care thought, he fought for every step knowing he had to reach her and he had to make it now. As he drew closer and closer he could feel her power passing though his body leaving the taste of her behind. He couldn't believe that she was so lost that she hadn't noticed him yet.

It felt like hours before he reached her, even though he knew it was barely minutes. Diving forward he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against his body. Her body didn't move at first, and he knew she didn't feel him even as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Please baby come back to me," he begged feeling tears slid down his cheek.

How was he going to break into this trance, if even the feel of him pressed against her body did nothing? He could feel her power radiating out with heat as he held her and knew she was close to burning herself out.

Suddenly a new awareness hit his body, a heat pressed against his stomach that wasn't from Ginny's power. He looked down at her smaller frame, shock rippling through his body. No it couldn't be what he thought, how could it possibly be. He wrapped one hand tighter around her waist but slipped his fingers against her abdomen under her shirt. He felt a ripple of heat run up his arm and he gasped, joy filling his body.

"Gin you have to stop baby, please you have to stop this, you are killing yourself," he paused pressing his hand tighter into her skin, "and our baby," he whispered burying his face into her hair.

At first he felt no change and his heart sunk, maybe she was further than he could possible reach, but as the seconds ticked by everyone longer than an eternity, he felt her body begin to melt. Her smaller frame began to meld against his body and her arms dropped limply to her sides. Harry's arms around her waist was all that caught her as suddenly the power was gone, the light blinking out and plunging them into near darkness.

Harry caught her smaller frame pressing her to his body as he carefully lowered her down until the both of them were sat on the floor with Ginny cradled in Harry's arms. Carefully he ran his hand over her face, taking in her still form and holding his breath. He begged her with everything inside of him to wake up and reaching out with his own power wrapped her in warmth.

He gasped as suddenly the awareness of Ginny poured into his mind again. There she was a bundle of love and turmoil buried and protected in his love. He stroked his fingers over her face again and smiled as her eyelids began to flutter.

"That's it Gin I'm here," he whispered and her eyes finally opened.

She looked up at Harry, sure she was seeing things. She had felt him die, felt him leave her mind, but here she was being held.

"Am I dead?" she said sure that she must have been.

Harry laughed lightly and the joy shot through her body, "no Gin you're not dead, far from it in fact."

Leaning down he kissed her steeling all of the worries from her mind. He felt alive and warm and tasted all too delicious.

"You really are here aren't you," she said when they finally broke apart.

Harry laughed again pulling her into a hug, "yes I am Gin, and so are you," he paused to run his hand over her stomach again and looked deep into her eyes, "and so is our baby."

Ginny gasped as he took her hand in his and pressed it against her stomach where his fingers had just played across. For a moment she frowned obviously not sensing what Harry had but then her eyes widened in shock as she felt the pulse of life under her fingertips.

"How is this possible," she whispered.

Harry shook his head not sure himself but he also smiled his heart overflowing with love, "I don't know Gin but unfortunately there isn't time to discuss it right now."

He leant in again and kissed along her jaw to her ear, "soon ok?" he asked and all she could do was nod.

Carefully Harry got to his feet and lifted Ginny to hers. Ginny quickly wrapped herself around Harry who chuckled lightly. It was only as she buried her face into his chest breathing him deeply that he tore his gaze away from her to look around. Sirius was stood a little further down the corridor watching the two of them closely and it was only then that Harry realised he must have left his cuff in the forest.

"Crap," he whispered completely busted with no way of hiding what was going on.

Ginny looked up at him to see him smiling sheepishly at her, "I well kind of lost my cuff," he said and she could do nothing but laugh at his face.

"I think you both might have lost whatever magic you were using," Sirius said suddenly drawing Harry's gaze.

His godfather was starring at them looking them both up and down and taking them in. Harry looked down at Ginny in his arms and realised what the both of them must look like to Sirius. Under the dirt smudged across Harry's face Sirius would see that he wasn't the teenager he knew so well.

"Harry what's going on?" he said stepping closer to the couple.

Harry shook his head and turned to his godfather, "I'm sorry we don't have time to explain," he let go of Ginny and she let him.

Walking forwards he watched the weary look in Sirius' eyes and worried he wouldn't let them go, "this isn't Dark magic, you've seen both of us fight off death eaters. We are the same people," he looked down suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "just well a little older," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

For a moment it was almost silent in the corridor the only sounds their breathing bouncing off the walls and the occasional sound of rubble falling. Suddenly he felt Sirius' fingers tighten on his shoulder and he looked up to see him smiling at him.

"I never doubted it was you pup, I just wondered what the hell was going on."

Harry broke into a large grin, turning he smiled at Ginny and held his hand out to her. She quickly ran forwards and entwined her fingers in his and he pulled her to his side.

"I promise they'll be explanations soon Sirius, but we still aren't out of the woods yet."

Sirius nodded and Harry and Ginny turned as one, heading in the direction they knew Fred and the others were.

Ginny skidded to a halt when they rounded another corridor her heart suddenly in her throat. Rubble was strewn everywhere and in amongst the rubble she could see bodies scattered. Letting go of Harry's hand she dove forwards unto the piles looking for her family. She scrambled over pills of stones she could only assume used to be a wall, but she didn't care she was looking for one thing and one thing only. Suddenly she spotted it, the flash of red amongst everything. Scrambling as fast as she could she headed straight for that shock of red hair stumbling to a halt over a body.

Brushing her fingers through his hair she saw that it was indeed Fred, and her heart threatened to explode. Time seemed to tick by but he didn't seem to be moving. She was just about to lose it when suddenly he took one hell of a shuddering breath.

"Whoa anyone get the licence plate of the bus," he mumbled coughing.

Ginny laughed and helped him sit up, "what bus?"

Suddenly behind her she heard another groan, "the one that ran us over," she heard George say as he too sat up.

Laughing she reached over and pulled George to them, crushing them both into a hug.

"Err Ginny what the hell?" George said suddenly looking down at his little sister who wasn't so little any more.

With a sigh Ginny pulled back a little and looked at her brothers who technically were younger than she was right now.

"I can't explain every time someone notices so your just gunna have to wait till we find everyone else," she said her annoyed voice showing them they were definitely dealing with the same sister.

All three climbed to their feet and looked around to find Harry knelt next to Percy who was still out cold.

Harry looked over to the trio who were staring blankly and then Ginny noticed the blood on Harry's hands, "Harry," she gasped and was next to him in a blink.

Fred and George starred at each other sure they hadn't seen her move, but then they two were scrambling over the rocks to reach their fallen brother. They had only just gotten the pratt back they didn't want to lose him now.

Harry held his hand up stilling them quickly, "he seems fine, but I think he hit his head that's what all the bloods from. You know what head wounds can get like," Harry said and the twins laugh, they had taken a fair few bludgers to the head after all.

As Ginny knelt next to Harry and took one of his hands the other going to brush pieces of debris from Percy's face. The twins hadn't failed to notice the fact that Harry looked older as well, not to mention less gangly. The boy they had met in the room of requirements was a teenager trying to find his way, but this man knew exactly who he was and where he was going. George turned to Fred raising an eyebrow but his brother just shrugged his shoulders.

Pulling out his wand Sirius levitated Percy and the headed back down the corridor to the main hall where they had set up a triage. There was more than one person lying on the makeshift beds that had been set up, and Harry's heart felt heavy when he saw bodies laid out at the back of the room, but he was glad to see there wasn't half the amount there had been last time.

"Ginny!" came a squeal and they all turned in time to see Molly come flying out of nowhere to pull her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"Molly dear I don't think she can breathe," Arthur laughed.

Molly nodded and gripping her daughter by the shoulders pulled her back, only to gasp in shock at the woman she was looking at.

Instantly Arthur pulled Molly back and stood in front of Ginny obviously protecting his wife.

"Whoa dad don't freak she's still the same mini, just with a few more wrinkles," Fred said and the twins dissolved into laughter as Ginny shot them a look.

Arthur turned to look at Sirius who nodded as he carefully lowered Percy onto one of the stretchers, "its them Arthur," he said looking at Harry.

Arthurs gaze follow Sirius' and he gasped at the sight of the man he called his seventh son. He was stood tall, his eyes accessing everything around him, his hand holding tightly to Ginny's as she pleaded with her eyes for her father to understand.

He couldn't believe what was before his eyes, Harry was taller definitely, but not just that his body was toned and Leith rather than gangly. He seemed completely comfortable in his skin, even though he had some point lost his jacket at some stage and he now only wore a tight burgundy t-shirt that had more than one rip in it. Arthur watched as Harry flexed his arm obviously lost in thought and couldn't believe the muscles he saw there. Turning to his daughter he nodded and she relaxed, sitting down on the floor next to Percy. As she had sat she tugged her fingers from Harry's and his attention had instantly gone to her.

Arthur couldn't believe what he saw in this older Harry's face as he looked at his daughter. He had known that the two of them had had a budding romance, but here between these adult versions it wasn't budding but full blown. Harry looked at Ginny with raw love; he looked at her as if breathed only for her. Turning he looked at his wife who nodded, she had seen it to and it was as intimidating as he thought.

Before he could say anything though McGonagall burst through the doors at a run. Harry would have laughed at watching her run, her robes hitched high so they wouldn't get in her way, if it wasn't for the fear on her face.

"He's coming," she called and panic rippled through the crowd of people.

Molly watched as Harry dropped into a crouch and looked deeply into her daughter's eyes. She wasn't sure what was happening but they seemed to be discussing something without saying a word. Suddenly Ginny nodded and Harry rose back to his feet. Harry smiled down at Ginny holding his hand out to her and she returned the smile as she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up.

"Keep everyone in here Minerva, keep them away from the windows and doors alright, this might get a little messy," Harry said and McGonagall just blinked at the use of her first name before running off to call instructions to everyone.

Harry turned and looked at his assembled family, just as Tonks came running up. Harry sighed when he saw her beaming face and knew if she looked like that then Remus must be safe as well.

"There you too..." she trailed off as she looked at them, and then looked at everyone else assembled.

Each person either shook their heads or shrugged and she just simply fell quiet.

"I know all of you have a million questions right now," Harry said breaking into everyone's thoughts, "and I assure you you will get answers, but right now Ginny and I have to face Voldermort," he watched a few off them wince as he used his name but pressed on, "the two of us together won't have any problems. But I need to know everyone is safe in here. Gather who you can and keep them in the hall while we leave, please I can't worry about all of you while I face him."

A few of the people gathered nodded, and Harry turned on his heel Ginny tight at his side.

They both walked away from their heads held high but Ginny couldn't help the stab of worry she had for her family.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as they reached the doors of the great hall a few people running passed them at top speed.

"I am Harry just nervous," she laughed and he pulled her to him so he could lay his lips against her forehead.

She closed her eyes at the sensations running through her body and could help but smile. She also soon felt his hand slip up against her stomach and the beat of power race through her body again. That new awareness blossomed in her mind suddenly stealing her breath. Looking at Harry he smiled lovingly down at her, but she wasn't sure how she felt about any of this yet. Resolving to have one hell of a talk with him later she followed Harry as he walked into the main entrance way.

She shivered suddenly feeling colder than she had ever felt before. Harry sensed her discomfort and stopped to look down at her. He realised the hand he held in his had gone very pale and so deathly cold it scared him. It suddenly hit him then how he had felt after expending less magic than Ginny had let pass through her system. He knew for sure that every Death Eater that had been in the castle had meet the same end but he hadn't brought it up, not wanting to upset her, but now she was starting to feel the effects.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so cold," she said nervously.

Harry pulled her to a stop next to the great wooden doors he had disappeared in front of before.

"Do you still have your bag?" he asked and she nodded pulling out the void bag from and inside jacket pocket.

He took it from her trembling fingers and delved his hand inside. Carefully he sifted through the contents until his finger touched a crystal vial that heated in his hand. Pulling it out he handed it to Ginny and demanded she drank it. With a flick of her eyes at Harry she uncorked it and downed the contents in one. She shivered again as the potion hit her stomach, but the heat started to spread through her system easing the incredible shakes.

"Thank you," she smiled handing him back the vial and he slipped it back into the bag.

"Do you have anything in here a little warmer?" he asked handing the bag back to her.

Ginny thought for a moment and then remembered the full length blue velvet coat. It had a charm worked into the material that kept the wearer warm even in the dead of winter. Nodding to Harry she stuck her hand into the bag and pulled the material out.

Harry watched as she slipped the midnight blue coat on and gasped when she turned to look at him her fingers nimbly fastening the silver buttons. She looked absolutely stunning in the coat that hugged at her every curve showing off her hips nicely. It was only as he pulled her to him that he realised the top of the coat was actually a bodice design; obviously this had been tailored to Ginny perfectly.

"We'll I'm all under dressed now," he laughed looking down at the tatters that was his t-shirt.

Ginny smiled and pulled out her wand, "I think I can do something about that," she said and tapping him on the shoulder she muttered a charm Harry couldn't quite make out.

He looked down at her wand as the material underneath rippled. Like the shivers across water when a pebble is dropped in his t-shirt changed until he found himself wearing a stiff collared black shirt. He laughed as he looked at the sleeves and realised there was embroidery work in the shape of a phoenix on each arm. he also realised Ginny's magic was slipping lower until his tattered jeans had been transformed as well into a pair of smart black dress pants.

Casting a quick cleaning charm Harry watched any dirt Ginny may had accumulated disappear and her hair suddenly shine. He knew that he had lost all the dirt that had smudged his face and reaching up he pulled of the glassed and slipped them back into the box. Now they were no longer hiding he didn't need them, he had gotten treatment for his terrible eyesight years ago. He looked down at Ginny now, nothing obscuring his intense gaze and she smiled.

"I guess if we have to do this, then we might as well look damn good doing it," she laughed and slipped her hand into his.

Sirius had been unable to stay in the great hall with the rest of the people. The panic in there was so thick you could cut it with a knife and it was putting him on edge. He had never been one to sit on his hands for any reason and watching Molly fusing was setting his teeth on edge. He turned and walked out of the great hall but had barely made it a few feet out of the doors before he skidded to a halt. Stood in front of him was a couple that had his heart racing. It took him more than a second to see passed what he thought he saw to the reality underneath. He shook his head realising that it was Harry and Ginny, but for the barest moment he had seen James and Lily. He marvelled at how much Ginny now looked like Lily and of course Harry had always looked like James.

Apparently in the moments since they had left they had cleaned themselves up and now when he looked at Harry he felt a beat of fear. This was a man that the world should fear, he could see the power in him, and realised he was no longer his little pup. But as he looked at Ginny smiling up at Harry her hand pressed against his cheek, he knew there was nothing to fear as long as she was at his side. Unbeknownst to the couple Sirius watched sparks of power glitter in the air around them. Together they truly were a force to be reckoned with.

He watched as Harry turned and placed his hand against the doors, and to his surprise the bolts and heavy wooden locks began to recede. With an enormous creak the door began to swing open and taking Ginny's hand Harry stepped into the middle of them, his head held high. Sirius wanted to call something to his godson, tell him he loved him like he was a son, but he couldn't break the image they were building. He realised as they walked forward as one that that was exactly what they had done. They had changed into the people they were knowing it gave them the upper hand not to hide.

Harry walked out until his feet hit the gravel of the walkway and stopped, Ginny stood with him her arm pressed tightly against his. He could feel her worry as she placed a hand protectively over her stomach, a subconscious action that he didn't think she realised she was doing, but she didn't show any of that on her face. She stood strong next to him her head held high and to him she was a goddess.

He was about to say something to her when the shadows of the courtyard receded slightly and he saw figures materialising out of the smoke. Standing strong he watched as the last of the Death Eaters marched forwards with Voldermort at their core. Harry narrowed his gaze to that one figure and could see Nagini twisting between his feet. She was the last piece of the puzzle, the last Horcrux that needed destroying before Voldermort could truly fall. As he thought of her he felt a tingling in his free hand and looking down found the hilt of a sword materialising. Grasping at it he felt his power pour over the blade and it snapped into reality.

Looking down at the Gryffindor blade he had no idea how it had come to him, but he didn't care. Something inside of him said if he had ever need of this blade it would come to him. He tightened his grip on the hilt, but slipped the sword behind his back where it wouldn't seem so obvious. The couple then stood their ground waiting for Voldermort to come to them.

Ginny let out a start when she saw Hagrid amongst the Death Eaters his hands bound and his head hanging so he didn't see who they were moving towards. She wanted to call out to him, but Harry squeezed her hand as the thought passed through her mind and she knew he had picked up on her intentions and was saying not to. So she kept quiet at Harry's side her eyes constantly searching the crowd that was gathering before them.

"Hello again Tom," Harry said bowing his head slightly.

Voldermort slithered his way forward through his troops to stand at the head of the column.

"How is this possible," Voldermort spat and Harry smiled.

"I would think of all wizards Tom you would be able to deal with someone coming back from the dead," he smirked and Ginny smiled openly.

Voldermort paced back and forth obviously agitated by what was happening. Harry's eyes dropped to Nagini as she had grown quiet and still and knew she was communicating with her master. Squeezing Ginny's hand again Harry began to walk out to meet them, Ginny matching him step for step. When they stopped there was a mere few feet between them and Harry could see the fire burning in Voldermort's eyes.

Suddenly Nagini shot forwards her fangs bared, her angle obviously aimed at Ginny's throat. If Harry hadn't been looking for the command he might have missed Voldermort's eyes as the flicked to the snake. As it was she got closer to Ginny than Harry liked before his hand snapped out and the sword sliced through the air whistling slightly. Harry had made up enough momentum to easily slice through Nagini's thick hide when the sword reached her. It worked its way through her body like a hot knife through butter and the only sound that could be heard then was the dumpth of the two pieces of the snake hitting the floor.

There was a shocked silence for a moment and then Voldermort roared with fury his wand coming up to send a curse flying in their direction. Without even thinking Ginny held up her free hand and a protective barrier sprang up between them and Voldermort, his curse harmlessly hitting it before disintegrating.

Harry could practically feel Voldermort's rage as Ginny lowered her hand and the protective barrier disappeared. He stepped forwards slightly, placing Ginny ever so slightly behind him and she didn't protest at his show of protection. Everyone gather there had to see who Ginny was to him and know what they risked if they tried to touch her. Apparent one Death Eater didn't get the very obvious display because with a cry he shot from the crowd and tried to shoot off a curse. Harry had no idea what his intentions had been, maybe to find glory by killing Ginny, but he never got any of that. Harry flicked his hand up squeezing his fingers into ball and the Death Eater stopped dead in his tracks screaming.

For a moment the dying mans screams filled the courtyard and long after he had taken his last breath they echoed back to the gathered people. This time when Harry scanned his eyes over the crowd all he saw was fear and knew no one else was going to play the martyr.

Lifting his gaze to Voldermort Harry smiled, "I realise anyone who is held here against their will," he said his voice ringing out into the silence.

Ginny felt the draw of power pass through her body and into Harry's but didn't say anything. She had to grit her teeth against the strange sensation but she set her eyes on the crowd to distract herself. She watched as a few people's faces suddenly changed, one woman looking around desperately.

"They are mine," Voldermort spat and the woman's face went lax again her fidgeting easing.

Harry dared a look at Ginny then who nodded knowing he was asking permission. Taking a deep breath Harry drew more of the power they held and sent it out commanding silently that everyone who was held against their will simply Apperate away from the courtyard. Pops rang out all over the place as wizard after witch disappeared.

Voldermort looked around wildly as his numbers dwindled and Harry could feel his rising rage.

"You cannot do this," he said his voice snapping like a whip.

Harry laughed then and it was humourless, "but I am Tom."

Turning his gaze towards the last of the Death Eaters he stood taller to address them, "for the last of you here know this, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. There is nowhere that you can go for safety. I will have peace finally and if you stand in its way you will be crushed."

As he finished speaking and the last of his words echoed around the courtyard no one was able to question what harry had said. They had heard the power in his voice, felt his power crawl across their skin. Ginny wasn't surprised when more than one Death Eater suddenly disappeared and all Harry did was smile. She knew for sure he would find them like he said he would.

"Come on Tom this is between us," Harry said stepping closer to the man and Ginny couldn't help the smirk that slipped across her lips as Voldermort stepped back.

For a moment Harry stepped away from Ginny, not before he looked back at her to make sure she was fine, and the two men circled each other.

"There is no hope for you know Tom," he said and for the first time ever he saw a flash of panic in Voldermort's face.

"No one can destroy me," he said and without a blink raised his wand and cast the curse that had failed to kill Harry twice.

Harry didn't even blink; he simply held his hand up and felt as the curse hit his body. This time though it did no damage, no this time Harry sent the sickly green glow winging back to its maker. Voldermort screamed as the green light enveloped him and Harry knew the processes of rebounded the curse had changed it slightly. It was no longer a curse that killed instantly, no now it was one that buried itself into the skin and tore a person apart.

Harry watched with cold eyes as Voldermort screamed as his flesh was torn from his bones piece by piece. This was a man that had succeeded in killing and harming more people that he loved than he cared to think of. This was also a man that left unchecked would have wiped out thousands, if not millions of lives. Harry was trying very hard to feel anything as he watched Voldermort be reduced to nothing but a skeleton bathed in sickly green light, but he couldn't. He knew he should feel disgust at what he had done, but nothing in him would let the feelings come. This was less than this man disserved.

Soon the light faded and what was left of Voldermort collapsed to the floor in a pile. When Harry looked up from the heap it was to find the courtyard completely disserted except for Ginny who was waiting patiently behind him. Turning his back on the smoking pile he walked forwards gathering Ginny into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Harry fed at her mouth like he couldn't get enough of her and she moaned as she felt his hands slip up and around her waist until there were resting on her ribs.

"I need you badly Gin," he said barely pulling away from her mouth to utter the words.

She shivered at the intensity of his voice, but smiled lightly, "I think there are others that will need us first Harry," she said succeeding in snapping him out of his lust.

With a sigh Harry kissed her lightly, trying hard to squash the burning that had spread through his body at her touch.

"Soon," he whispered and she nodded.

As they stood in the courtyard surrounded by rubble and the bodies of a few scattered Death Eaters Harry couldn't believe how well things had gone this time around. It seemed he had finally managed to claim everything that was his without it coming back to bite him in the arse. Trailing his fingers over Ginny's neck he felt the heavy chain of her silver necklace and pulled it up slightly until the amulet slipped from the material of her top.

"I don't think I want everyone seeing us Gin," he said and pressed his palm against the amulet.

Ginny gasped as the power flared between them and she knew he had set the charm working again so that anyone looking at them would see her teenage self.

"What about you?" she asked and laughed as he lifted his hand to show her he held the cuff, "I thought you said you dropped that in the forest," she said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"I did," he said simply as he slipped the cuff back on his wrist and fed power into it.

Just then there was a cheer from behind them and the couple turned as one to see everyone from the hall gathered in the doorway looking out at them. Harry smiled and the cheering intensified, more than one voice calling out to him. Taking Ginny's hand he led her back towards the cheering masses.

Molly flew out of the teaming crowd and as always she pulled the both of them into a bone crushing hug. This time she was crying openly and it took Ginny a while to calm her down. By the time they managed to extract themselves from her mother Ginny was really starting to feel the effects of all the magic.

The Weasley family surrounded them protectively and marched the couple back into the Great Hall. It took some convincing but the people closest to Harry and Ginny managed to talk everyone else into leaving them alone for the moment. Ginny sat down heavily on a bench suddenly feeling so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Harry was there as soon as he felt her distress.

"Gin," he said pulling her attention as he knelt down besides her, "are you alright."

The group of people around them grew quiet as they watched the exchange.

"Yeah I'm just feeling really tired suddenly," she said trying to smile.

Reaching out he cupped her neck and she pressed herself into his hand. Harry noted her skin was growing cold again and worry set back into his stomach. Standing he scanned the last of the people in the Great Hall and spotted who he wanted.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called his voice carrying easily.

The woman looked up from the person she had been tending and seeing who it was that had called her name turned and came walking briskly over.

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" she said and he could tell she was trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Ginny needs you," he said simply and placing his hand on the small of her back steered her to here Ginny was now slumped against her mother shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey sat next to Ginny taking her limp hand in hers and cast a diagnostic spell. To late Harry realised this might not have been the best thing to do, especially when Madam Pomfrey turned wide eyes in Harry's direction. Molly instantly picked up of the matrons face and panicked thinking the worst.

"What is it," she squealed clutching at her daughter.

Madam Pomfrey turned her eyes to Molly then and Harry realised she had been one of those not to see Harry and Ginny's true form.

"She is magically exhausted which isn't a good state to be in considering her condition."

"What condition," Molly asked before Harry could say anything and even worse Madam Pomfrey replied before he could get a word out.

"Well it seems she's pregnant," those words dropped into the silence like a bomb.

Suddenly facing Death Eaters and even defeating Voldermort seemed like a walk in the park as he turned to see the collection of Weasley brothers all turn their eyes towards him.

"Pregnant, she can't be pregnant she's sixteen," Bill said suddenly and Harry did groan then apparently he had been one of those that hadn't seen them as well.

"Never the less she is," standing Madam Pomfrey walked over and gave Harry a quick once over, "it seems your about the same Mr Potter, she just feels it more acutely because of the baby. You've been in my infirmary for this before, you know the drill. A few days rest and you will both be fine," she turned to look at Ginny who had closed her eyes now and Harry wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, "just make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous magic for at least a week."

With that she stepped past Bill who had pressed closer to Harry as they had been talking and disappeared off to the patent she had been tending before.

Harry turned to look at Bill's face and could see the rage there and he couldn't help but back away slightly.

Holding his hands up he tried to smile but he thought that made things only worse, "now Bill it isn't what it seems," he tried to say.

"Isn't what it seems hay," Bill said and Harry could see him shaking with rage, "it seems to me like you've knocked up my very baby sister," he said and this time Harry was sure he was about to get punched.

Before Bill could swing through Arthur stepped up pressing a restraining hand to his son's shoulder, "it really isn't what you think Bill. There will be time to explain later but look at Ginny."

Bill turned to look at his sister and saw she had opened her eyes to watch what was happening but hadn't said anything. That in and of itself told him she was worse off than anything else.

"Harry I think it's best you take Ginny back to the Burrow and get some rest, I promise you won't be disturbed."

More than one brother tried to protest to their father but he wouldn't hear any of it.

Harry quickly stepped forwards and slipped his hands under Ginny. Easily taking her small weight he cradled her against his chest.

"Hold tight love, we'll have you in a nice comfy bed in just a moment and you can sleep as much as you want then," he said pressing his lips to her forehead his eyes never leaving the brothers gathered around him.

Just as Bill managed to slip passed his father, Harry smiled and disaperated leaving behind a very angry yell.


	24. Afterwards

Harry placed Ginny carefully down on the bed, pulling a blanket around her to keep her warm. As he moved to pull away from the bed he felt her hand tighten over his and turned to see her smiling, but her eyes closed.

Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back my love," he whispered and with her nod he slipped out of the room closing to door gently behind him.

Harry heard a bang downstairs and knew the others had arrived in the house. A part of him wanted to take Arthurs advice and just simply go and lay down with Ginny, but he knew they deserved an explanation. Something also told him that short of hexing Bill they wouldn't be able to keep him from trying to strangle Harry.

As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Arthur desperately trying to calm down Bill and Charlie.

"No dad I won't be quiet," Bill whispered desperately and Harry knew he was only whispering for worry of Ginny.

"I know that there is an explanation here son please keep calm until we hear it," Arthur was saying and Harry couldn't help the smile, no matter what Arthur always managed to keep his head no matter what.

Taking a deep breath Harry descended the stairs and came to a halt in the doorway of the kitchen. Instantly the room fell silent and all eyes turned to look at him.

"Ginny's asleep in her room," he said in a low voice looking to Arthur and only Arthur, who nodded with a small smile.

Walking forward Harry pulled out a chair from the breakfast table and sat, looking around at all the faces. Ron's ears had turned a bright shade of pink obviously he was fighting back whatever he wanted to say. The twins were leaning against the kitchen counter both with a smirk on their face, and both looking happy with whatever was going on.

Sliding his gaze to Charlie, Harry swallowed; this man looked a lot less calm than his brothers. Turning again Harry's eyes collided with Bill who was openly showing his anger. If looks could kill Harry would have been stone cold on the floor.

"Alright then, let me have it," Harry said sitting back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

For a moment there was silence while everyone looked at each other and then everyone jumped in trying to talk first.

"Quiet!" Molly shouted and the room went deathly silent.

Harry turned to look at Molly, who was looking paler than he had ever seen her. She tried to smile at him, but the look died on her lips and that twisted Harry's heart more than anything.

She sighed her eyes lowering to her hands twisting in her lap. He could tell she was worried, worried over everything that had just happened, and everything they had just witnessed.

"Is Ginny pregnant Harry," she finally said and glanced up at him.

Harry could see the unshed tears there and he wanted to wipe away the pain, "yes she is," he replied his eyes darting around as angry mumbling broke out.

Arthur held his hand up and the sounds died down, "but there's more isn't there Harry?"

Harry nodded and the other man urged him to go on. With a sigh Harry gripped the cuff on his arm and pulled it off placing the warm metal circlet onto the table.

They all stumbled back as Harry's image wavered and changed back to his normal self.

"What the hell," Bill said collapsing into another of the chairs.

Harry swung his gaze to the man and smiled, "I told you it wasn't what you thought," he looked around the room then and Hermione smiled at him from where she was stood tucked behind Ron.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he noted her hand tightly held in Ron's, Ginny would definitely be happy to know that their medalling hadn't upset the couple's path.

"Ginny upstairs isn't sixteen; she's twenty-one, nearly twenty-two."

Harry watched as dawning spread across Molly's face and a small smile slipped across her lips.

"See hunny, she's older than even you were," Arthur said crossing to squeeze his wife's shoulder.

Harry realised he meant that she was older than Molly was when she had first become pregnant. Hopefully that would play in Harry's favour as he tried to get them onside.

"How is this even possible," Charlie said her voice horse.

Sighting forwards in his chair Harry placed his hands on the table and stared intently at the pattern on the table cloth.

"Gin and I came back from our time to change things, only certain things, to give you and everyone a better future."

"Didn't we win the war?" Hermione asked then confused by what he was saying.

He looked to her and smiled, "yea we did, but not before we lost people we loved," before he could stop himself his eyes turned to Fred who frowned and then paled.

"Whoa that's a bummer," Fred said looking at his twin who's face mirror his own horror.

"We had a life in the future, one that was working yes, but there were holes. Some so big I couldn't get passed them," Harry looked down again at his hands that were now twisting the tablecloth, "I can't tell you too much, please don't ask, but there were things I had to change. Gin came with me because I couldn't bear to be apart from her."

Harry covered his tracks quickly knowing that going into the bond they had right now wasn't the right time, he didn't even know if it would be the time when they finally returned. He knew eventually the bond between them would come out, but for the moment he wanted to protect this piece of knowledge.

"So you and Ginny," Arthur said trailing off not really sure what to say.

"Well as you can tell this wasn't exactly planned, but then I love you daughter Arthur and we've been together for some time," he shied away from telling them about the months at a time he would leave knowing that wouldn't go over well.

Arthur nodded and Harry could tell he was happy but everyone else still looked a little worried.

"I know this is a lot, I swear to you you were never supposed to know we were here. When we leave our younger selves will take our place. They will have some knowledge of what has happened but not full details. It won't be until we get back to when we left that things will slide back together."

Harry then remembered what Amelia had said, about the problem of returning, would it be harder now that Ginny was pregnant. Would this put her and the baby in danger?

Frowning Harry looked towards the door wanting to go back to Ginny but he stayed where he was knowing he couldn't leave his family like this.

"So you guys have corrected everything you wanted to know?" Fred asked leaning over to snag two apples from the fruit bowl.

Taking a bite from one he tossed the other to George who followed his brother in eating the fruit.

"Yes we have, we more than likely will be returning soon. We just need to rest, like Madam Pomfrey said no strenuous magic for a week."

Molly reached over then snagging his hand in hers, "you can stay here as long as you need Harry you know you've always been welcome."

He smiled then and she returned it, "I think I need to get some sleep," he said rising to his feet.

With a nod to his family he snagged the cuff and headed back upstairs leaving them to whisper behind him.

For a moment there was silence until Molly got up and started fussing over everyone deciding they needed to eat. Pulling some vegetables from the pantry she set about cooking as the others settled themselves around the table, Hermione opting to help Molly.

"Do we really believe what he said?" Charlie said suddenly and Arthur shook his head.

"Of course we do, the proof was right there in front of us. I watched a teenager melt into one hell of a man, not to mention everything they have done together."

Hermione listened to the men chatting unsure if she should mention about the other time they didn't even know about.

"I knew Harry was strong but man that was some impressive magic," Ron said shaking his head as he sat back in his chair.

"Never mind Harry did you see Ginny, she wiped out every last Death Eater in Hogwarts. Poof all gone, nothing but ash," George said and Fred whistled and nodded.

Hermione helped Molly get the soup going and then took a seat next to Ron. He reached out and took her hand a little tentatively, but when she smiled he squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"So our sister is going to have a baby," Bill said and Arthur noticed the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Yes but apparently it's not going to be for years. I mean Harry said she was nearly twenty-two, that's six years from now," Percy said having thought faster than anyone else.

The murmuring began again as they talked over what they would do when things went back to normal and they had the teenagers back, before they could get to far though there was a pop and the sound of someone swearing as they kicked over a stool.

With a frown Molly went into the front room to see who had arrived. Standing in the middle of her front room looking a little worse for wear was Sirius, Tonks and Remus, the last sporting a large bandage around his head.

"Oh Sirius, I'm glad you're here," Molly said before walking forwards and pulling all three into separate hugs.

"We thought we'd stop in and make sure everyone was alright before getting back to Teddy," Tonks said as she moved to the kitchen smiling broadly at everyone.

"It seems to be a miracle that everyone came out of this pretty much in one piece," Remus said as he joined his wife.

The Weasleys all looked at each other unsure of how to proceed.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked frowning when he didn't see him.

"He's asleep upstairs with Ginny, they were exhausted," Molly replied as she stirred the soup on the cooker, glad she had decided to make a large batch.

"Not to mention knocked up," Fred said and the twins dissolved into laughter at the faces the three adults flashed.

"Knocked up?" Tonks said as she crossed the kitchen to where Molly was, "what does he mean Molly?"

Sighing she grabbed a dish cloth wiping her hands and then threw it at Fred who yelled with protest.

"I think it's best we leave the explanations to Harry later," shooting a look at the twins she turned to address Sirius and Remus, "what word from Hogwarts when we left things were still a little chaotic."

The two men launched into a story telling everyone what had happened since they left. It seemed that Kingsley had taken charge of everything, calling in the Aurors he trusted to round up the Death Eaters that had gotten away. Of course the press were going insane wanting to know what happened and to get interviews with Harry, but no one had known where they had gone to. Excusing himself Arthur decided it was best to go and brief Kingsley on the couple's whereabouts before they started to worry.

When Arthur left Sirius launched back into his explanation. It seemed that whatever magic Ginny had actually done really had wiped out all the Death Eaters that had posed anyone in the castle a threat.

Tapping his head Remus drew their attention, "I'm glad she did whatever it was otherwise I'd be a goner," he smiled at Tonks then who smiled from across the room.

He didn't think he'd ever really be able to tell Tonks how close he had come to dying. Dolohov was the Death Eater that had cornered him and disarm him. The man had been standing over him ready to dish the death blow when the light had ripped through the castle. He remembered the screams around him, but none of the pain had touched him, all he had felt was relief.

Shaking out of his thoughts Remus crossed the room and scooped Tonks up into a hug kissing her thoroughly. Behind him the twins whistled and cat called but he ignored them.

"Let's get back wife," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

Smiling she kissed his lips feather light, "yes husband."

Looking up at the others the two promised to return soon and turning they were gone.

"And then there was one," Sirius said slipping into the chair Arthur had vacated.

"Would you like some soup Sirius," Molly asked suddenly appearing with a heaped bowl.

Smiling Sirius took the bowl thanking her and tucked into the room trying hard to push all the thoughts to the back of his mind that were still troubling him. The sight of Ginny had been scary enough, but seeing Harry stood tall, and obviously not a teenager had rocked him.

Hermione helped Molly serve out, digging out some crusty bread and getting drinks for everyone. Molly watched as she moved smiling every time she passed Ron, she couldn't help but notice the way Hermione would touch Ron whenever she was near him, or the fact that Ron watched her intently as she moved around the room. Molly hoped that the two of them would stop dancing around each other now, since they had both obviously realised their feelings for one another, thinking on how she could push them in the right direction she grabbed herself a bowl and sat down to eat with her family.

Arthur returned not long later with more news of the outside world. Apparently news of what had happened at Hogwarts had spread and the wizarding world as a whole was celebrating, of course though they were looking for answers from Harry. Kingsley had asked to see them and it wasn't until Arthur had promised that he would talk to them about coming in to the Ministry for an official interview.

When everyone had eaten Molly set about getting everyone to bed. Since Harry and Ginny had taken her room she allowed Hermione and Ron to stay in his room together, but not before she made them promise to keep the door open at all times. Fred and George teased them both mercilessly as they all trooped upstairs. Percy volunteered his room for Charlie to share and Arthur transfigured the front room couch into a bed for Sirius. Promising to return first think in the morning for breakfast Bill left to go home to his wife.

Soon the house grew quiet and Molly and Arthur went up to their room. Of course Molly stopped on the way up and ducked her head into Ron's room to find the young couple fast asleep on separate beds. With a nod she slipped down the landing and carefully peeped into Ginny's room.

It seemed Harry had no trouble getting Ginny changed as she was now wearing a cotton nightie, and it seemed Harry had also removed her charm so that Ginny looked like the woman she was. Harry had stripped off his clothing when he got back to the room, but had been too tired to worry about a shower. He'd about managed to pull on a pair of pyjama bottoms before crawling into bed and pulling his love into his arms. That was how Molly found them completely exhausted with Ginny resting her head against Harry's bare chest. She also didn't fail to see her daughter's hand resting on Harry's stomach, a ring on her hand that she had never seen before. Filing that information away she closed the door and walked to her husband who was waiting for her in the doorway to their room.

"Do you think everything is going to be alright?" she asked burying herself into his shoulder.

Arthur stroked her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head, "yes, how could it not. The war is over and our family is whole, what more could we ask for?"


	25. Bonds

Harry woke up feeling as if he had run a marathon. Every one of his muscles ached as he rolled over detangling himself from Ginny who had wrapped herself around him. She sighed in her sleep but didn't stir, her mind lost in sleep. Rolling over Harry pulled himself to the edge of the bed and stretched. He could feel the muscles in his back pulling as he stretched and the relief felt wonderful. Slipping from the bed he padded across the room barefooted. Thankfully he knew where everything was since Ginny was a creature of habit, and he pulled out a nice thick fluffy towel from the top shelf of her wardrobe. Looking back at Ginny's sleeping form he slipped out of the room meaning to head for the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door though he discovered it was already occupied and listening he could hear the water running. Turning to head away he could have sworn he heard a very familiar giggle.

Shaking his head trying to push that mental image out of his head he headed down the stairs to the kitchen, and walked straight into Tonks coming the other way.

"Wotcha Harry," she laughed as she bounced of his bare chest.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his chest with a strangled laughed. He moved out of the way to let her past as she laughed and he realised she was holding a little teddy in her arms who peered at him as she passed. Seeing the sight of that little boy being held by his mother brought Harry up short, and suddenly he wanted to cry.

"Harry dear what are you doing down here like that," Molly said breaking him out of his thoughts suddenly.

He turned to see her pulling a plate of food out of the cooker, and his stomach growled in appreciation. Laughing Molly pulled him to sit down and put the plate in front of him.

"I'm sorry Molly I didn't realise anyone would be up this early," looking out of the window he was sure that it was barely after sunrise.

"Normally you'd be right my dear, usually it's just me rattling around at this hour, but things have been different for the last few days."

Choking on his bite of sausage Harry looked up at Molly, "I'm sorry days?"

Turning Molly placed a glass of juice down at his fingertips, "yes dear days, you and Ginny have been asleep for three days now. We had Madam Pomfrey come and check on you after a day but she said it was normal and you would wake soon."

Harry watched as Molly paced back to the sink and he realised she was a lot less calm then she was claiming to be. He watched as her hands shook a little as she grabbed her wand to set the morning dishes washing. Getting to his feet he crossed to her side and gripped her outstretched hand. She turned and smiled weakly at him with a sigh, the tension in her shoulders relaxing.

"Go on I'm alright, go and eat your food," with a nod Harry slipped back behind the table and started eating again.

"Oh aye do we have a new breakfast dress code Harry," Fred laughed as he came into the kitchen by himself.

"Ha ha I wasn't exactly expecting anyone to be up," he said around another mouthful.

The twins laughed slapping Harry on the back as they past him to come over and kiss their mother on the cheek. She laughed brushing them off and they sat down with grins.

"The store is looking good, we managed to avoid the worst of the damage so we should be open in the next few days."

Harry watched the twins as Molly chatted happily giving them both a plate of premade breakfast before putting more food onto the table knowing what her boys were like. His mind couldn't help but snap back to what it had been like a few days after the war the last time. George refused to leave his room and Molly who would always rise before everyone wouldn't be seen in the house until well after noon. Looking at them laughing and happy know Harry knew he had made the right decision.

Soon the kitchen grew crowded as more and more people arrived. As Harry was finishing up Arthur arrived home after pulling an all nighter at the Ministry, it seemed as if they were pulling in everyone capable of helping to get things up and running again. Harry dove from his seat since he had finished and let Arthur take it, though he did have to put up with the cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Alright alright, I'm going to get changed," he said finally having enough as Fred batted his eyelashes at him like a love stuck teenager.

"Oh Harry I found some of Bills old clothes," she eyed his height and muscles with a little frown, "they should just about fit."

"Thanks Molly," he said as he quickly retreated upstairs.

Fred and George feel about laughing again unable to resist after making Harry so uncomfortable. It was only when Molly hit both boys on the ear that they stopped, but both would still giggle every now and then.

"It was a little strange seeing a very strapping young man sat at the kitchen table Molly, I had to do a double take," Arthur said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He is rather muscular," Fleur piped up from the corner and Bill shot her an incredulous look, "oh don't give me that look Bill. It's just too strange seeing him fully grown when the last time I saw him he was a boy."

Molly pottered around the place gathering the plates and generally tidying, "I don't think Harry has been a boy for some time Fleur but I know what you mean. It is a little unnerving. He was a teenager with all this potential last time we saw him, now he has utilised all of that potential."

Things grew silent at that and soon people moved on to other jobs. Arthur decided a nap was best and headed to bed, while Molly Fleur and Hermione set about sorting the chores for the day. The twins headed back out to the store promising to be back for lunch and Charlie and Percy headed for their shifts at the Ministry since Charlie had volunteered to help out.

Ron was one of the last sat at the table as everyone went about their day. He had promised his mum he would clean out the attack to make some room since it seemed the house was going to be full for some time. There were still pockets of unrest and it seemed The Burrow had become the place for everyone to take refuge, and since the building wasn't as big as it used to be things were cramped. Hermione came back from the garden to find Ron sat at the table starring into his drink. Sitting down next to him she smiled as he looked at her, but he didn't seem to return it.

"What is it Ron?" she asked putting down the basket of vegetables she had collected.

"I don't really know Mione, I mean it's just strange everything that has happened. After months on the run it all just came to a head and I wasn't even there. We were off finding Snape," he looked at her then, "which by the way Harry still hasn't explained. I don't know it just seemed anticlimactic. More than that though it feels like Harry has moved on without us, I mean where were we when he was pulling off this massive plan and coming back in time. Why didn't we travel with him?"

Hermione leant her cheek against Ron's shoulder slipping her arm around him. With a sigh Ron rested his head against her hair and took her hand where it rested on the table.

"I think Harry wanted to protect us Ron, that's all he ever wanted for us. I don't think we'll know exactly what happened until Harry decides the time is right. I do know things are going to be fine from now," she lifted her face from his shoulder and he turned to look at her so they were nose to nose.

With a small smile Ron closed the gap between them and carefully touched his lips to hers. It was a tentative kiss at first, but soon it grew until they clung to each other. When they pulled apart Hermione giggled nervously.

"Well that was..." she trailed off pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Wonderful," he finished and before she could say anything he pulled her into another kiss.

He would think about everything that had happened later, think of everything he worried about some time soon, for now he held the girl he loved in his arms and he was going to make the best of it.

When Harry got back to Ginny's room he found that Molly had left a pile of clothes for him. Scooping them u p with a smile he pushed back into the bedroom. When he looked over at Ginny he was glad to see she was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Putting the clothes on the bedding box at the bottom of the bed he crawled up the bed until he was sat next to her sleeping form.

Carefully he brushed her hair away from her face and she smiled letting him know she was awake.

"Morning love," he whispered as he leant down to kiss her on the temple.

Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "morning," she murmured as she stretched.

Her body protested as she used muscles that had cramped while she was asleep but she didn't say anything since she knew Harry would worry. Carefully she rolled until she could push herself up into a sitting position tucking her legs under her.

"What time is it," she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Not too late don't worry," he replied as he brushed his hand over her hair.

With a nod she crawled from the bed, stopping for a moment as her legs protested, but squaring her shoulders she padded across the room and sifted through the cloths in the draws.

"Your mum left me some of Bill's old stuff," he said and she laughed.

"Guess she didn't think what we had here of yours would fit," he laughed with her.

The two decided a shower would be best first since Ginny was feeling the worst and needed to do her hair. Then afterwards he would make sure she ate since she needed it.

"God you're going to be one of those fussy guys aren't you who treats their wives like glass," Ginny swallowed as she realised her blunder, after all they weren't married.

Harry instantly picked up of her discomfort and crossed the room to pull her into a hug. Ginny buried her face into his shoulder and breathed him in letting the smell of him settle into her head and sooth her whirling mind.

"I'm sorry Harry I don't mean to be a sop, blame it on the hormones," she laughed but he could still see that she was upset.

Taking her hand in his he looked down at the ring he had given her smiling, and slowly brought her hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the ring and she shivered at his intense stare.

"I didn't want to go over this until we got home, but I asked Amelia for more information on our bond," he turned and led her back to bed.

He sat her down on the bed and moved back to grab his box that he had left on her dressing table. Flipping the lid back he reached into the box and shifted through the contents there, and pulled out a book. Casting a quick reversal spell the book sprang back to its normal size.

"I've been reading this while we were apart, I wanted to make sure I had all the facts clear before I talked to you," he came and sat down next to her and she rested her head against his arm, "I wanted to make sure we knew all of the effects good and bad."

He turned and flipped through the book until he came to one section and then handed it to her to read.

_ A soul bond is one of the oldest magics in record. They are rare, but when they are observed they can have some of the most spectacular affects. The couple involved can find themselves exactly the same, or they can find their magic amplified. Because the bonds are one of the strongest magics in the wizarding world it is widely acknowledged that a bonded pair are counted as married. Since a bonded couple will never be with anyone else, they lack the want or need to be with another, they live as man and wife. It has even been written into wizarding law to treat a bonded couple as man and wife since for all intensive purposes they are._

Ginny read and re-read the passage before the words sunk in. Turning to look at Harry she couldn't find the words to talk. He laughed lightly and leant in to kiss her. When they broke apart Ginny's mind was still spinning.

"When did this happen Harry, I mean I know we had the bond, but from when were we married?"

With a smile Harry pointed down to another passage and Ginny continued to read.

_ A bond between a couple can take some time to coalesce; it is widely believed that there needs to be some kind of catalyst to set the bond in motion. It has been documented that soul bonded can live in quite close proximity for some time; it seems as if some force brings them together even before they know of each other's existence. _

Ginny looked at Harry again who only smiled. It seemed they were following the exact ruling for bond mates.

_Since this is true obviously a couple cannot been seen as married from the moment that they meet, especially when signs of the bond take some time to begin. It has been observed that they bond doesn't seem to solidify until the bonding has been consummated. It can be in a state of flux until then, pushing the couple together in ways that can be very uncomfortable for both parties if they try to resist._

That explained Ginny wanting to crawl out of her skin when Harry wasn't near her and the reason why things had calmed down since they had accepted things.

_Even after a bond is consummated it can take some time for it to calm down, but it is from this stage that the couple is regarded married. We believe it is this fact that has affected a lot of folk lore on marriages in history._

The paragraph then trailed off into more speculation and history so Ginny stopped reading closing the book and slipping it onto the floor.

Smiling again Harry pulled Ginny into another kiss this time more passionate and consuming. Ginny pressed her body along Harry's the heat of her skin burning him. When he finally managed to detangle himself Harry sat back breathing heavily.

"Ok Mrs Potter I think shower time is in order," he said rising to his feet and holding his hand out to her.

With a smile Ginny folded her arms and set a stern look his way, "and what makes you think I'm going to be Mrs Potter, we live in a progressive world here Harry what makes you think I won't keep my name."

Harry frowned for a moment and Ginny tried her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in any longer, dissolving into giggles at his pained look.

Laughing she got to her feet and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry Harry I couldn't resist," taking his hand she squeezed it lightly before pulling away.

They both pottered around the room gathering everything they needed for a shower, towels change of clothes and toiletries. Harry peeked out into the hallway making sure the coast was clear before taking Ginny by the hand and leading her down to the bathroom.


	26. Note from the Author

A/N

This is just a note to say that have disabled the anonymous reviewing since I think it's a bit of a cheap shot when people bad mouth someone's work and don't leave a name so I have the chance to comment back. If you have left anonymous reviews that have been nice I'm sorry you won't be able to anymore. Thank you to everyone who has left nice reviews and to others who haven't you've missed the point of the story. This is a romance, this is mostly about Ginny and Harry all of the rest of it is just a backdrop, if you don't like it don't read it. Next time have the decency to leave a name and once again to anyone who has left a great review keep reviewing and reading you make my day.


	27. Bumps

Ron passed the bathroom on his way to his room and didn't fail to hear Harry and Ginny's whispers even over the water. Shaking his head he quickly ran off to his room, to come up short when he found Hermione sat on his bed.

"What are you doing up here," he said skidding to a halt in the doorway.

"Hiding from your mum, for some reason she's decided to play match maker," she said with a small smile.

Smiling broadly Ron walked forwards closing the door behind him. He had no idea why she'd picked here to hide out but he was going to take advantage of their alone time.

Ginny laughed as Harry tickled his fingers along the back of her neck.

"Harry please I want to get as many tangles out as I can," she protested as she tried to run the brush through her hair while she waited for the shower to warm up.

Sighing Harry stepped forwards and snagged the brush from her fingers, before she could protest he started running it through her hair and she smiled. She had always loved the feel of someone else brushing her hair and with a small smile she realised it came as part and parcel with being the only girl for so many generations. Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that slipped from her lips as she thought about how upset her mother would have been if Ginny didn't like girly things. Sure enough she could be a tom boy when she wanted but she didn't like to rough it like her brothers.

"Hmmm," she mumbled as his fingers worked through the strands as well, "I could get used to this."

He laughed as she pressed her head into his hand and he stroked his fingers down along her neck kneading the muscles that he knew would be tight.

"We need to get you into the shower so you can have something to eat," he whispered into her ear as he lightly pressed a kiss to her neck.

Shivering slightly she nodded and pried the brush from his hand where it seemed to be forgotten. Harry was now busy kissing along the hollow of her neck leaving a trail of heat behind.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting a shower," she laughed and with a sigh Harry moved back slightly.

Ginny could still feel the heat of his body and the zip of power that always seemed to surround them when their emotions became heightened. Swallowing audibly Ginny pushed the thoughts of Harry aside and moved to pull the cotton nightie over her head in on smooth motion.

Harry stepped back to watch Ginny strip of the nightie, her back turned to him so he got a great view of her lustrous skin. She now stood in nothing but a pair of cotton knickers and for some reason the sight excited him more than if she was naked. Unable not to touch her he stepped forwards and ran his hand around her ribs until it came to rest just below her breasts.

"Harry," Ginny scolded but she didn't push him away, it was just nice feeling the warmth of his skin settle into her own.

With a smile harry splayed his fingers and pushed down meaning to tease at the edge of her knickers, a little playful taunt without going further, but as his fingers passed over her abdomen he froze.

Nestled between her hips was the tiniest of bumps, the very beginning of the baby showing itself to the world. He ran his hand over that bump again feeling the heat from Ginny mixed with the taste of magic.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked feeling how tense he had become and just as suddenly how he had melted.

Harry grabbed her hand and laid it over her stomach, running her fingertips back and forth so she could feel the slight bump. He watched in the mirror as her eyes widened from shock, and then fill with love.

"I guess I'm going to be like mum, she carried all up front," her eyes locked with his in the mirror and he grinned, "apparently when she was pregnant with the twins she was as big as a house," she scrunched her nose at that thought and Harry laughed.

Spinning her in his grasped he held her hands and then stepped back to he could get a good look at her. Sure enough he could see the bump now he knew what he was looking for. Ginny watched his eyes as he scanned over her body a little worried at first, but what she saw pushed all of that from her mind. He was looking at her like she was a miracle, like nothing ever in the world would make him happier than he was now.

Blinking away tears that had suddenly filled her eyes she stepped forwards drawing his hand behind her back so he was wrapped around her, and kissed him. It was light loving and terrible tender. This kiss made Harry want to cry and as he moved back from her he realised Ginny was.

With a smile her reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek, "come on love in the shower."

With a nod she stepped around him and slipped her knickers off before stepping under the warm stream of water. Harry laughed when he heard her sigh with happiness, his own happiness settling into him.

Ginny ducked her head under the warm water letting it caress down her body, it felt great against all her aching muscles. What felt even greater though was when Harry stripped down and slipped into the shower next to her. Carefully he began to knead the muscles in her back and she groaned at the feel, it felt so good it hurt.

"I promise not to wrap you up in cotton wool on one condition Gin," he said as he worked her shoulders.

"And what's that," she said shooting him a look over her shoulder.

"You have to tell me the moment something happens, I mean the moment. If you feel sore, tell me, if you feel sick, tell me. Don't bottle it up otherwise I'm going to go insane worrying," that said he pulled her wet hair out of the to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I guess I can do that," she said but he heard the reluctance in her voice.

Sighing he grabbed the shampoo bottle out of her hand and poured it into his own instead. Ginny would have protested but as his fingers worked into her hair it felt to good so she let this one slide. It was alright to be pampered every now and then but she wasn't an invalid and she knew she'd be reminding him of this a lot in the next few months.

They managed to make it through the shower without it degrading into something else, though it had come close especially when Ginny had bent over in front of Harry to wash her legs and gave him the best view of her bottom. He had had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight back to urge to grab her and have his way, but the need to protect her was beating at him like a heavy weight, and she needed to eat something soon.

They emerged from the bathroom less than fifteen minutes later, a record for them, and headed down the hallway towards their room since Ginny had forgotten to grab a bobble. As they passed Ron's door, Ginny stopped her ears perking as she picked up mumbling and then a laugh.

"Harry," she whispered indicating for him to come back since he had walked passed her.

He turned with a puzzled look but came back to her side and she smiled as there was another very distinctive giggle.

Harry had been leaning close to the door listening as Ginny was unsure of what he was supposed to be hearing but when he heard that he shot upright giving Ginny an annoyed look. He really didn't need to hear that, it had been bad enough rooming next to them the first time around. Pulling a face he turned and marched back towards her room.

When he emerged again with a bobble for her he noticed she had her wand out. He missed what she cast but as he approached the hallway was blessedly silent.

"Silencing Charm?" he asked one eyebrow raising at her.

She laughed hitting him playfully on the arm at his look, "yes, I don't want mum breaking up their fun to soon."

Harry frowned again but she just laughed snagging the bobble from his hand and turning to head down the steps as she tucked her hair into a bun. Shaking his head, and trying hard not to picture what was going on behind those doors, Harry followed.

When Ginny's feet touched the bottom floor she paused to take in the sight in front of her. Sirius was sat on the now transformed back couch; baby Teddy bouncing on his knee. Tonks was sat next to him, delighting her boy by chaining her hair all different colours. The little boy would giggle and reach his chubby little hands to his mother.

Ginny's heart clenched at the sight, Teddy was so happy, happier than he had ever been. She realised that in her timeline she had started helping to take care of Teddy from now, and her heart ached ever so slightly at the loss. Before she could let that loss over whelm her Tonks spotted her and with a shout of delight she bounded from the couch and pulled the young woman into a hug. Laughing Ginny wrapped her arms around Tonks and held her close. It felt wonderful to hold her friend after so long and Ginny couldn't help the hitch in her chest as she tried to breath passed the lump of emotions that were trying to strangle her.

Tonks stepped back a slight frown on her face as she took in Ginny's misty eyes, "are you alright?" she asked looking to Harry who only shrugged.

Ginny scrubbed her hand over her face trying to hold it back, but Tonks didn't miss her mumbled words, "damn hormones."

Tonks frowned again and then Harry watched as a bright smile shot across her face and she pulled Ginny into another hug.

"Congratulations," she squealed and Ginny laughed.

Sirius was watching the exchange completely lost about what was going on. Teddy reached out and pulled his beard pulling his attention back to the laughing child, who frowned at suddenly and then started crying. Shocked Sirius shot from the couch and held the baby out, having never been good with crying children. With a laugh Tonks was there and pulled Teddy into her arms talking softly to him as she disappeared around the corner to the kitchen.

"What did she mean congratulations?" Sirius asked turning his eyes back to Harry as the man crossed the room to wrap his arm around Ginny's waist.

He lightly pulled Ginny against his body and she leant her head back against his shoulder. Harry had felt her discomfort when she had seen Teddy but had left her to deal with it knowing she wouldn't be happy at his interference, but now she accepted his comfort gratefully. Closing her eyes she sighed as Harry's hand moved down over her abdomen his fingers splaying wide. Instantly she felt the zap of power and she wrapped her own hands over his. Sirius watched the couple as Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's temple, obviously wrapped up in Ginny more than anything.

Looking to their entwined fingers Sirius didn't fail to miss the ring on Ginny's hand or the way her hands seemed to settle protectively over her stomach.

"Are you pregnant Ginny," Sirius asked suddenly snapping into the couple's moment.

Harry lifted his head from Ginny's neck and looked at his godfather, not able to read the expression on the man's face. With a small smile Ginny nodded and Sirius broke into a large grin. Crossing the room in a flash he slapped Harry on the back, hard enough that if Ginny hadn't been there to steady him it would have knocked him off his feet.

"Way to go pup!" he yelled and forgetting and pretence pulled the couple into a crushing hug.

Ginny laughed as Sirius started mumbling something about babies and Harry started turning a slightly green colour. Detangling herself from the crush she escaped into the kitchen finding her mother stood near the window watching Tonks and Teddy in the garden.

"Hi mum," Ginny said suddenly unsure of her mother.

Molly turned and spotting her daughter smiled warmly and holding her arms out in invitation. With a soft smile Ginny ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother her pulled her into a gentle but extremely loving embrace.

"I'm glad you're alright sweetheart," Molly said softly.

"Me to mum," Ginny replied, planting a small kiss on her mother's cheek.

With a soft laugh they stepped back and taking Ginny's hand Molly led her to the table.

"You sit, you must be starving," turning Molly disappeared into the pantry.

On queue Ginny's stomach rumbled and she heard her mother's laugh from deep inside the pantry.

When Harry entered the kitchen he found the two most important women laughing together as Ginny nibbled the edge of a piece of bread while her mother cooked her up some pancakes. Since Ginny's stomach was feeling a little off she thought she'd try a little something soft. Harry walked over and pulling a chair up next to her he leant in to wrap and arm around her shoulder.

"Where's dad," Ginny asked as she ran her hand along Harry's thigh.

"He's just napping at the moment, he'll be down soonish. The twins will be back later and everyone else is about their jobs. Sirius only just got back from the ministry. Apparently his name has been completely cleared now, and his record expunged. There's even talk of compensation," Molly said as she ladled the mixture into the pan.

"Like I need more money," Sirius said from the doorway and Molly turned to shoot him a wicked smile.

While Molly cooked they chatted lightly, soon joined by Tonks again. Harry chatted with his godfather about Sirius' plans but couldn't help but keep an ear on the girl's conversation. Tonks was telling horror stories, that Molly wasn't helping with, and Ginny was looking paler and paler. Laughing at poor Ginny's expression Tonks changed the subject to clothing and Ginny's nerves settled. Harry didn't fail to see that Ginny's eyes barely left Teddy as she talked though and his heart went out to her. For all intensive purposes she had been his mum.

Tonks picked up a little on Ginny's uncomfort and the fact that her eyes hadn't left Teddy, she put it down to nerves over the fact that she was pregnant, and smiling offered Ginny a hold. At first she froze her body going still as she turned to look at Harry who gave her and encouraging nod. Swallowing audibly she reached out and pulled Teddy from his mother's arms. Harry watched as she settled Teddy in her arms not looking down at the child, until slowly she lowered her eyes.

Teddy was happily tucked into her arms his little hand resting on her chest as she looked down, then his eyes turned up to hers colliding and Ginny felt herself melt. With a little hitch in her breath she leant down burying her face against Teddy, who let out a little giggle. Tonks laughed at her son completely missing what had really happened.

Harry felt the tension leave Ginny as she breathed in Teddy's scent taking it into her body and locking it there for safe keeping. He reached out and rubbed his hand between her shoulder blades giving her comfort without being pushy. Soon enough Teddy had a loose piece of her hair in his hands and was laughing every time he pulled it since Ginny would pull a face.

"You're a natural Hun," Tonks said patting Ginny on the knee.

Ginny couldn't help the smile she felt tugging at her lips, she had learned all of her skills from Teddy after all.

"It's all a trick, I'm really cheating," she said without looking up from Teddy his little face all she seemed to care about.

"Of course you've held my little man before," Tonks said and Ginny froze again.

Carefully she handed Teddy back and with a small smile slipped back into Harry's waiting arms. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she relaxed a little. The room went back to chatting happily and Ginny was able to look away from Teddy who was now nestled in his mother's arms and yawning dramatically. By the time Molly set a plate in front of Ginny Tonks excused herself to put Teddy down for a nap.

Ginny watched the other woman leave; not missing the fact that she was humming softly to her son.

"I hope I'll be like that," Ginny said suddenly and all Harry could do was smile.

Leaning forwards he kissed her neck and breathed into her ear, "you already were."

Ginny smiled and turned in her chair to eat her pancakes. Harry sat back in his chair watching every bite she took and Molly didn't fail to see how he watched her.

"So what's next for you two," Molly said as she joined them at the table with a cup of tea.

"Rest mostly, I'm going to leave some instructions behind before we leave, but for the moment just rest. Ginny won't admit it but I can tell she's still exhausted."

Ginny shot him a warning look and he lifted his hands in mock surrender. Molly couldn't help but laugh watching the two of them together. A peace seemed to settle into her at the sight of the couple so very much in live.

Through this whole war she had worried for Harry, worried if he would survive, worried that if he did he wouldn't have a life afterwards, worried that he would be swallowed by all the hate. She had also worried for her daughter who had so obviously loved Harry from the moment she laid eyes on him. Thoughts about what kind of life Ginny would have if Harry died, or was changed by the war, had plagued her. Now looking at the adults she had in front of her she had a taste of what the future would hold and she knew it was bright.

Suddenly Ginny put her fork down and sat up a little straighter, her face going a little green around the edges.

"You alright Gin?" Harry asked his attention snapping to her face.

Ginny nodded but then the nod dissolved into a shake of her head, "I don't feel so well all of a sudden."

Before Harry could say anything Ginny dove to her feet and ran for the kitchen sink. Molly gasped as she streaked by worry plain on her face, but she had an idea already what she was suffering. Ginny just managed to reach the sink before everything she had eaten came back up again. Harry was at her side within seconds holding her hair back, his cool hand resting on her heated forehead.

When Ginny was sure she wasn't going to be sick anymore she stood up and the room began spinning.

"Oh crap," she said just as her legs gave out from underneath her.

Luckily Harry's reflexes were fast enough to catch her as she crumpled down and he had her in his arms nestled against his chest before Molly could even blink.

"Come on Harry bring her into the front room," Molly flustered as she cleared a path for him.

Carefully Harry carried Ginny into the front room placing her still unconscious form onto the comfy sofa, and propping her head up with pillows.

"It'll be alright Harry; every woman takes to pregnancy differently. With the twins I couldn't stop eating, but with Charlie I could barely keep anything down, she'll be fine," Molly said as she whipped a damp cloth, that Harry hadn't even see her get, over Ginny's forehead

Harry couldn't help the knot of worry that had formed in his stomach, yes he knew pregnant women often had sickness and even fainted, but if she was weakened by the pregnancy would her body be strong enough to deal with the blending of the time lines when they returned. He didn't say any of this out loud though knowing it wouldn't help to worry Molly when there was nothing she could do about it.

He sat down on the floor next to Ginny and ran his fingers along her collar bone, needing to touch her, and her eyes flittered open.

"Harry," she whispered her voice a little raspy.

"It's alright love, you just had a pregnancy moment," he said pushing as much laughter into his voice as he could.

She narrowed a glare at him and he did laugh then, "see I said she'd be fine," Molly said as she left the couple to it.

"Thanks Molly," Harry called to her retreating back.

When he turned back it was to find Ginny starring at him intently. He knew then that he hadn't fooled her, that she could easily read all of the panic that he'd tried to bottle up in his head. Reaching out she took his hand and smiled.

"Everything will be fine, after all of this we deserve out happily ever after," she said and leant in to kiss him on the cheek.


	28. Panic and resolve

Im sorry that it's taken me so long to update this, but I hit a bit of a brick wall. I wanted their return to be a bit more than just they return and everything is all flowers and puppies, and i think I've finally worked it out. So i should be able to get this one finished in a few chaps that I'll be updating in the next week or so. So thanks for reading and can't wait for you reviews

* * *

><p>A few days later Ginny was sat on the couch, Harry's head resting on her lap. She was reading a book with her feet up on an ottoman, her fingers lazily dragging through Harry's hair. Harry himself was dozing lightly after being up early to do some research. It wasn't exactly easy researching time travel since most people didn't think that it was possible. Hermione had managed to find a text hidden in the Ministry volts that could help him, but it had to be translated first.<p>

Moving slightly Harry's head came to rest against her stomach, and he couldn't help but smile when he felt the zap of electricity along his cheek.

"I think she likes that," Ginny whispered with a little laugh.

"She likes it hay," Harry smiled without opening his eyes.

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair again, feeling the long lengths and thinking he needed to cut it soon before he could gather it into a pony tail. Her body was buzzing with awareness as she felt the power from their child.

"Harry we're going to need to go home soon," she said knowing it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

He lifted his head from her lap then to look her in the eyes. She looked down at him a smile on her lips as she saw the worry filter through.

"I know there's just some more things I want to check out first," he said sitting up and taking her hand.

Sighing Ginny shook her head and looked at him again the smile now gone from her lips.

"We are doing damage being here Harry, every moment we're here is a moment we displace our younger selves and that's not good. It's going to be hard enough for them having all this time missing; we can't make it any longer."

Harry looked away from her then, knowing the worry and pain in his eyes would hurt her. She was right and he knew it, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to put her in danger. He'd thought he'd lost her twice already he didn't think his heart could handle another scare. But as he turned back to look at her he could see the resolve in her eyes.

"I'm as strong as I'm going to get, and something tells me the farther into the pregnancy I get the worse the return is going to be," she said her voice sad.

He nodded to her and pulled her against his body so her head was resting against his chest. They sat like that for a while, Harry desperately thinking and Ginny tried hard not to cry. She wrapped her hands over her stomach feeling the hard swelling there. She didn't want to give up her child, didn't want to lose something she hadn't even realised she wanted in the first place.

A selfish part of her mind said she would give it all back, turn everything back the way it was, if she got to keep her child. From the second she had been aware of its existence she had loved it with all of her heart. She snuck a glance up at Harry as he stared out into space obviously trying hard to think of what they could do. Ginny knew in her gut there was no solution though, they had to return and soon. The pressure of where they were was weighing down on her with each passing hour.

After sitting that way for about an hour Ginny pulled away from him heading upstairs. He stayed down stairs instead of following her as he normally would, trying hard to clear his head before he went up to talk to her. He could feel how she was feeling, she was like a mini tornado inside his head and it was getting harder and harder to ignore her needs, but he had to admit he was scared. He couldn't lose her and there was something nagging at the back of his mind saying something was wrong.

Ginny paced back and forth in her room, her mind spinning, they needed to return. She ran her hand over her stomach feeling the little bump there, the spark of life, and something inside of her told her they had to leave now to protect it. She knew Harry was worried for her and they baby, that the return trip would be too much for them to take, but she knew they couldn't stay any longer. The longer they stayed the worse the pressure was becoming, and as she thought about it she could almost feel the pressure on her chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

Suddenly panic gripped her body and she collapsed to the floor, fighting to breath. It felt as if someone was pushing down on her chest and she couldn't fight off whatever it was, the corner of her vision started to go black and she was sure she was going to pass out.

Harry had stretched out on the couch closing his eyes and trying to calm his mind. He needed his mind collected before he went up to talk to Ginny, but as he was starting to get it all together he felt of pulse of fear and pain rip through his mind and he knew it was Ginny. He was up and off the couch before he realised and between one heart beat and the next he was up in her room, stood next to her collapsed body.

He dropped to his knees pulling her body against his placing his hand over her heart.

"Breath baby, please there's plenty of air, I'm here we're safe everything is fine," he could hear the panic in his voice but he couldn't push that away, "come on hunny please just breath," he leant his forehead against hers feeling tears silently slide down his cheeks but unable to do anything about it.

Just when he thought his heart was going to explode Ginny drew a deep shaky breath and her eyes popped open. With a cry of a laugh he pulled his head back and looked down at her panicked gaze.

"We have to leave," she wheezed out and all he could do was nod.

"Soon baby," he replied running his hand over her hair trying to sooth her.

She shook her head her eyes becoming pleading, "we need to leave now," she said her voice becoming clearer.

He could see the resolve in her eyes, knew that no matter what he said he couldn't sway her, so all he could do was nod. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled her down so his face was buried against her neck. He breathed in her scent trying to calm his heart rate and panic. He didn't know what had just happened but it had served to convince her that they needed to leave, so all of his plans had gone out the window, and they were going into this blind.


	29. Fear

Ginny watched Harry as he paced across the room lost in thought, she left him to it knowing he had to work his worries through and nothing she could say would help. She reclined on the bed pulling the pillows around her so that she could sit up slightly, but after a few minutes of watching him she let her eyes shut and rested. Running her fingers over her bump she let her mind settle and go blank. She's realised one thing there was no point worrying over something she couldn't change. She'd let Harry do that, she thought with a smile.

"Ginny love," Harry whispered and her eyes popped open, "you fell asleep love," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Ginny looked around a little disorientated and saw that the room was bathed in a soft glow from a few candles Harry had lit, hadn't it been day time a moment ago.

"I'm sorry I only meant to rest my eyes for a moment," she laughed bracing the back of her hand against her mouth as she yawned.

She sat up with the help of Harry and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes. She felt as if she could go to bed and not get up for a week.

"What time is it?" she said as she got up meaning to head to dressing table where she had a pitcher of water.

"A little after one in the morning I think. I thought it best to let you sleep since you seemed so tired, and well after what happened," Harry said as he watched her every move.

With a sigh Harry got to his feet, snagging the long coat he had thrown over the bedding box at the end of her bed. He had been busy while she was asleep, readying everything for their departure, he had left her because he didn't want her fretting. He slipped the coat on his hand slipping to the pocket where his box was and watched as she sipped a glass of water she had poured herself.

Ginny turned to find harry watching her and smiled.

"What have you been doing with yourself," she said spotting how he was dressed.

"I've been visiting a few people while you were asleep. I went and talked with Severus, I explained everything to him, I thought he had a right to know," he said and she nodded knowing he was right, "I also popped by the ministry, didn't bother with the cuff and no one seemed to recognise me, it was weird," he laughed.

She could see that, he really was nothing like the seventeen year old boy that had saved the world. Pushing off the dresser she walked across to him and stroked her fingers over his face, he caught her hand and pressed it against his cheek. She could see the worry in his face but knew there was nothing more that she could do for him.

"I left letters for everyone, I even managed to talk to Kingsley and explain a few things, he promises to take care of everything but as soon as we're able I have to go to whoever the minister is and give a full explanation."

Ginny laughed at that, Kingsley had been the Minister in their time and she hoped he was again since he truly had made things better.

"So we're ready to go then?" she asked a trill of trepidation seeping into her body.

He nodded opening his eyes and starring down at her as she smiled softly.

"I guess there's nothing left then," she said taking his hand and leading him to sit on the bed next to her.

He tried to smile at her but he was too nervous, to worried about what the trip could involve. She placed her hands either side of his face and pulled him to her so she could kiss him softly.

"No matter what happens love we did the right thing, the world is safer and our little universe is whole, what more could we want," she pressed her lips to his again and this time he responded kissing her deeply.

Neither of them wanted to say it but it felt like a good bye kiss, and Harry felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"We can't go into this thinking it's going to go wrong," he whispered reaching out and sliding a hand over her stomach smiling softly at the pulse of magic.

"You're right, this is a good thing, we get to go home and be with the people we love," she tilted his chin slightly so she could look in his eyes, "we get to plan for our baby," she whispered and he smiled at the love that filled her eyes.

With a nod he pulled her against his body, slipping back onto the bed so he could settle himself against the pilled pillows. Ginny settled herself against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ginny knew they had to move and she lifted her head from its resting place to see Harry looking down at a vial he held in his hand.

"Promise me we'll be fine Gin and I'll give you this," he said as he turned to look at her pain evident in his gaze.

Ginny swallowed not sure she should promise something she could guarantee but she knew it was the only way so she nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at him and she sat up on her elbow she her lips were mere millimetres away from his.

"I promise Harry," she whispered before laying a soft kiss against his lips.

With a sigh harry slipped the vial into her hand without breaking the kiss. For a few more moments they shared sweet kisses, only spoilt by the salty taste of the tears seeping down Ginny's cheeks. When they finally pulled apart Ginny didn't say anything instead she pulled the stopper from the vial and downed the contents before her fear could get the better of her. Harry watched as Ginny swallowed the liquid then he too drank the contents of his own vial.

He pulled Ginny against him tightly again, pressing his lips to her hair and breathing in her scent for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

"Just think of being home Gin, think of being where we belong, of where we can be ourselves. Think of the moment we left, not the place but the way we felt, we might not wake up in the Order since the timeline is different so just try to picture home ok," he said feeling the buzz of the magic beginning.

Ginny nodded closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, feeling his head nuzzle against hers as things started to build inside her. She built the picture of home as much as she could and as she started to feel the familiar falling feeling she prayed they had it right.

* * *

><p>AN sorry this is a short chapter but i wanted it to stand alone since the next one is going to something seperate from Harry and Ginny leaving... well not exactly right but i dunno how to put it haha anyway hope you've been enjoying this crazy ride


	30. Inbetween

Harry opened his eyes, but even before he did he knew something was wrong. His body didn't feel right, it felt almost weightless and he knew that wasn't right, so when he did open his eyes and found he was literally nowhere he was too surprised.

He looked around himself to find that he was laid in what could only be described as bright white nothingness. Slowly he climbed to his feet his eyes straining to find something to lock onto, but there was nothing. Panic was starting to rise in his mind, especially when he searched out the connection to Ginny and found nothing. His heart beat threatening to deafen him he spun in a circle trying to find anything.

"Welcome," a voice said suddenly and Harry span around again trying to find where it had come from unsuccessfully.

"Where am I!" he yelled back not really sure where he should be looking.

"You are in-between," the voice replied cryptically and Harry's sinking feeling grew worse.

He didn't think he was dead, the last time he had died he had travelled some place but this felt different. There was no one waiting for him here, he knew that instinctively and he knew if he had died his family would be here.

He turned again this time his eyes locking onto a shadow that was appearing from nowhere in particular. Soon the shadow took shape and he was looking at a tall hooded figure, the person stood a few metres away from him, clothing in nothing but shadows given form.

"Who are you," he said his voice thankfully not betraying how scared he truly felt.

Even though he couldn't see the person's face he had a feeling they were smiling and he had no idea why.

"You know me well Harry, so few have met me as many times as you have and walked away, but then you are the Boy Who Lived after all," they said humour definitely lacing the voice.

Harry shuddered at what the person said suddenly feeling like he knew exactly who he was facing but knowing it couldn't be true.

"Now my young man, there is something to settle between us," the figure stepped forwards and Harry had to fight against every instinct in his body not to step away, "your meddling has cost me a lot, things that were rightfully mine you have taken away, but to do this you had to pass through my territory and now I have you."

The figure circled around him and Harry stayed routed to the spot watching from the corner of his eye as the figure cloaked in shadows circled him. He wanted to say something, to show the strength he had gained and shown so many people in the last few weeks, but all of that courage seemed to have melted from his body. His mind was spinning with too many thoughts, most of them centred on a certain red head that was missing.

"You can see how dismayed I was when things started slipping from my territory that shouldn't have been able to leave," the figure said as it came to a standstill in front of him, "especially some of my most treasured possessions, and then to cap it off you bring something in to being that shouldn't have been, not now anyway, you've thrown my balance off completely Harry."

Harry swallowed unsure of what he was supposed to say to that. He was slowly realising that the figure was talking of all the people Harry had worked to save, all the people that should have been dead at that very moment.

"I never meant to harm anything," Harry whispered desperation setting in.

"No one ever does Harry, but the balance has to be restored, a life for a life as they say. Now one life isn't necessarily equal to another. One life could be with a few, or say two lives could be traded."

Harry's heart sank as he realised the bargain he was being offered. This thing wanted the life of Ginny and their unborn child in compensation for the lives they had taken from them.

"You can't have them," he hissed through clenched teeth and this time the figure laughed openly.

"Oh my boy don't you understand I already have them, I can take them whenever I choose."

Harry gritted his teeth trying hard to force the anger from his head that was threatening to cloud his thoughts.

"If that were true then we wouldn't be standing here right now, you need something from me," he watched as the figure turned away slightly and knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"You need a sacrifice from me don't you, you expect me to give up my wife and child for the people I love and saved," he said his stomach rebelling at the thought.

The figure turned back to him and he could feel its eyes boring into him and he fought not to flinch under that gaze.

"You did move time and space for them after all Harry, why would I not think you would sacrifice two for the many," it said as he walked closer, so close that Harry could feel the cold tickly of the shadow robes run along his hand.

"I would never sacrifice Ginny," Harry whispered his hands balling at his side as he fought for control.

"So you would have me take back the lives you stole from me then, you would have me return the balance for the life of one girl," he said turning away from Harry again as if the decision had been made.

"No," Harry simply said drawing the figure to a halt, "you said one life could be worth many, well have mine. I've slipped through your fingers more times that you would care to admit, I'm sure I'm worth every life that I took from you."

The figure turned to look back at him again and Harry had the same impression that it was smiling.

"Always so noble Harry Potter, you would truly give your life for those that you love," it said and all Harry could do was nod.

Suddenly the figure sighed and started moving away, "I had hoped I could bargain with you but it seems that martyrdom was always going to be your choice, such a shame I can't take a soul given freely," with that the figure turned and was gone, the shadows melting away to nothingness.

Harry stood shocked for a moment and was about to call out again when he felt a tug at his stomach that was so familiar, but before he could follow that feeling a voice floated from the nothingness.

"Don't let me catch you stepping foot here again Harry Potter or next time I might not be so generous," it said just as everything around Harry went black.

* * *

><p>AN well kiddies we're drawing to an end, what do you think of this chapter I wanted to make it longer but couldnt find a way of drawing it out without it becoming to long winded. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks so review for me please haha


	31. Family Meals

Harry lay perfectly still this time knowing that he was somewhere, he could feel a thick comforter under his finger tips. He dug his fingers into the comforter as he slowly opened his eyes letting the bright sunlight filter into his eyes. He squinted for a moment trying to bring into focus the details of the room around him, which looked vaguely familiar but not quite right. Sitting up he pushed his hands through his hair and studied the room he was sat in. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he meant to push himself up and go in search of Ginny when suddenly his mind exploded.

He fell back on the bed his hands clutching at his skull as pain rippled through it worse than he had ever felt. Images flash in front of his eyes, laughing faces, important moments, things that he had never seen. He realised quickly that this was his new life slotting into his mind and he stopped fighting the deluge of images, sinking himself into it, the pain stayed but now he had an anchor to hold onto. He knew it would end soon and that he would have the memories of a perfect life when it finished.

As quickly as they had come the images stopped leaving Harry's ears ringing with the afterglow of pain. He lay panting on the bed for a while trying to pull any of those images into focus but they were fuzzy and hard to grasp. He stopped after a while hoping that with time they would solidify. He sat back up pushing his damp hair away from his forehead his hand shaking ever so slightly.

This time when he pushed himself off the bed nothing happened, except for his legs shaking and threatening to give way under him. He stumbled across the room, his palms slamming down on the dresser opposite him and he tried to steady himself. As he did his eyes locked on a picture he had never seen before. There he was laughing as he held Ginny against his body who was laughing brightly as she tried to push her hair out of her face. Obviously where ever they stood was windy but neither occupant of the photo seemed to care. With trembling fingers he reached out and took the photo so he could see it better, but as he drew the picture to him he had a flash in his mind as the memory solidified. This time it didn't hurt the single memory easy for his mind to comprehend and control.

This was a photo of a holiday he had taken Ginny on, they had done a world trip and this was the night he had asked her to marry him. He laughed as he remembered dragging her to a top of a mountain to watch the sun set and having to contend with a wind he hadn't planned on. It hadn't gone perfectly as he had planned but it was everything and more than he had wanted. Of course she had said yes and they had spent a magical night up there under the stars.

Placing the picture down carefully he felt a little stronger and decided it was time to go in search of the love of his life. When he opened the door leading out into the hallway he realised that he was in the Burrow and turned to look back at the room he had woken in. It was Ginny's bedroom he realised, but it was different. He could see some things that were his scattered around, and male touches to the room, and he realised this was no longer just Ginny's room but his as well. With a smile he closed the door and ventured out into the Burrow.

He had barely taken three steps when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

"Honestly Harry you gotta stay on your toes around here," a very familiar voice laughed and he turned to see George getting up off him.

"Yeah how did you ever manage to save the world with reactions like that," an identical voice said and he turned to his other side to see Fred holding his hand out for him to take.

For a moment he didn't move and the twins frowned at each other until Harry grasped Fred's hand and pulled himself up. Dusting off his pants he turned to hit George managing to land a punch on his arm before the twin could skitter backwards.

"That's just mean," George moaned but Fred laughed along with Harry.

Then with a pop the twins were gone and he could hear them yelling to someone downstairs about being beaten up.

With a laugh Harry continued down the stairs his heart growing lighter by the moment. If Fred was here and perfectly fine, then hopefully everyone else would be as well. When he entered the kitchen it was to find Molly trying to appease an annoyed Teddy, and Harry paused for a moment worry spiking his new joy.

"But mummy said," Teddy started and Molly shot him a look.

"Your mummy did not say you could have cookies just before we have dinner," Molly scoffed but he could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

With a pout teddy went skittering off and Harry was more than sure that he was going to try his ploy with someone else.

"Oh Harry dear there you are," Molly said bustling over and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "feeling better now?" she asked for a moment catching him off guard.

"Err yeah thanks, that nap did the trick," he said and she nodded patting him on the arm before she moved back to cooker to monitor the food that was self cooking there.

Harry watched her for a moment while she assembled some platters and realised she was definitely cooking for more than just her family.

"Is there anything I can help with Molly," he asked and she turned to smile at him.

"Well you could take these platters out into the garden there for me, Arthur is setting up the table out there since it's so nice and I don't think we'll fit all the guest in our kitchen," she laughed and all Harry could do was smile along with her since he had no idea what she was talking about.

Taking the offered platters he headed outside, his eyes searching for Ginny, but unfortunately not finding her.

"Over here Harry," Arthur waved and he angled himself towards where Arthur had set up a rather long looking table and was placing plates.

"Pop them somewhere in the middle Harry and we'll work down," he said as he went back to counting places frowning slightly.

"Arthur have you seen Ginny?" he asked trying to seem calm though he was starting to panic slightly.

"Hmm oh she's still out with Hermione, I'm sure she'll be back any moment," he said a little absent mindly.

Harry nodded his heart sinking slightly but at least he knew Ginny was with someone who could look after her when she collapsed. Just then the Burrow door opened and Bill materialised carry a platter and being directed by Fleur who was waddling behind her husband. Harry had to do a double take as she came towards him smiling.

"Harry love," she said pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Now now love I'll start getting ideas if you don't let him go quick," Bill laughed as he placed the platter down next to the ones Harry had brought out.

Fleur laughed as she pulled back and Harry couldn't help himself he slipped his hands along her stomach.

"How you doing Fleur," he asked his eyes all for her stomach.

Fleur patted his hand smiling brightly, "oh not so bad, though I do feel as big as a house," she laughed as Bill came to wrap and arm around his very pregnant wife.

"Nonsense," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I keep telling her she's beautiful," he said his eyes all for his wife.

"Of course you are," Harry said smiling at the couple as he stepped back from them.

"See now Fleur its stuff like that that has me worrying," Bill said causing his wife to laugh as he steered her towards one of the chairs.

Harry watched as he helped her settle into the chair and turned to get her a drink. He couldn't help but smile at Fleur's contented face as she ran her fingers over her extended stomach.

"Wotcha Harry," a voice said behind him and he turned to see Tonks heading towards him, a bundle in her arms that was most definitely not Teddy.

He watched her approach studying the bundle and trying hard to bring forth any memory but he couldn't seem to access anything. Tonks kissed him lightly on the cheek when she reached him and then leant her head against his shoulder.

"I think Molly and Arthur may have invited everyone to this, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," she laughed as the bundle in her arms started to fuss.

"Oh Harry can you hold her a moment, she always calms down for her uncle Harry," she said passing the bundle to him before could protest.

Carefully he tucked the bundle into his arms, and slipped the blanket back so he was looking down into bright blue eyes.

"Sarah," he whispered suddenly things sliding into place.

This was Remus and Tonks' little girl, barely three months old, and a life that would never have existed if he hadn't gone back in time. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes as the baby settled her bright eyes shining at Harry as she stared up at him.

"See instantly honestly I wish I knew your trick," Tonks sighed watching him as he starred down at her baby.

He wanted to say something but found that his throat just didn't seem to want to work as he watched the child he was now yawning and snuggling deeper into her blankets. If for nothing more holding this child that should never have been in his arms made every scrap of pain and hardship worth it.

"Oh Tonks give Harry a break, honestly you can't expect him to be a walking baby settler," Remus laughed as he appeared Teddy held in his arms.

Harry laughed as he realised the child had found someone to fall for his trick since he was nibbling on the edge of a biscuit. Tonks smiled taking Sarah from his arms who was now fast asleep and headed over to sit with Fleur and Bill.

"You alright son," Remus asked catching the slight glean to Harry's eyes.

He nodded turning slightly to look at the people gathered around the table chatting.

"Yeah I'm good," he said his voice breaking only slightly as he took in their laughing faces.

Remus watching Harry for a moment, frowning slightly as his heightened senses picked something different up from the young man but he didn't say anything. Instead he walked past him leaving the man to his thoughts and slipped Teddy down into a seat appeasing him with a drink. The twins popped into existence then scaring Fleur slightly who then proceeded to punch George lightly on the arm in reprimand.

"Owe why is everyone hitting me today," he said rubbing his arm as everyone laughed.

"Harry dear can you grab these for me," Molly called from the kitchen and he turned back to help her.

When he stepped inside the Burrow he found Charlie stood with his mother, and a woman he had never seen before stood next to Charlie her arm wrapped around his waist. Harry frowned watching the back of the woman's head knowing he had to know who this woman was. She turned slightly spotting him and flashing a smile. She had chocolate coloured skin and beautiful long black curls that came to a rest at her waist. Her eyes were almost golden as they caught the light streaming in from the kitchen window and he desperately wanted to remember her name.

"Hey Harry, Molly said you were up," she said as she ducked under Charlie's arm to cross the room and pull him into a hug.

As she hugged him Harry's head flashed with memories of the young woman. She was Charlie's girlfriend, someone he met about a year after the war ended. He had picked a new job with the Ministry choosing to be closer to his family, unlike last time when he had run away from them unable to deal with his own grief.

"Its good t see you to Amber," he laughed as she pulled back her eyes sparkling.

She turned back to Charlie who pulled her into a hug placing a kiss on her forehead and Harry felt his heart swell even more. Here was something else that wouldn't have been if they hadn't gone back. Charlie was still by himself in his time line, but now he had a woman who he obviously loved. Harry could suddenly remember conversations with Molly over how the two were inseparable and how she expected news of their engagement any day now, or when ever Charlie could finally get up the nerves.

"Can you take these out for me please," Molly asked indicating to the platters that had suddenly appeared on the kitchen table.

With a nod Harry snagged two of them up balancing them carefully and headed out into the garden with them. He paused briefly as he spotted two new people stood at the table, but these he knew instantly. Angela Johnson and Katie Bell stood with the twins both of them laughing. Harry watched as George pulled Angela to him kissing her happily and Fred roped an arm around Katie's waist.

So that was another set of couples who weren't anything in his time line. Harry's mind was starting to race with everything that was flashing in his mind and he pressed the heel of his palm to his eyes trying to clear his mind.

"You alright Harry," a voice asked and Harry's head snapped up to find his godfather smiling at him.

Without really thinking Harry pulled the man into a hug, and laughing awkwardly Sirius returned it.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said when he pulled back looking a little embarrassed at his exuberance.

Sirius laughed patting him on the back before he too went over and joined the group that was building.

Harry watched as more and more people arrive, Order members he hadn't seen in some time, friends from school who he had had no contact with in his timeline but now seemed to see him on a regular basis. Everyone was so happy and laughing that he could feel his heart lighten, but the whole time he was looking for one person and one person only. The connection they shared was humming in his mind, but when he tried to follow it he found a wall that he couldn't get through and that was worrying him slightly.

It was only as it was only as the sun started to sink low in the sky and all of the guest took their chairs that someone else voiced their concerns.

"Where are the girls," Ron said snapping Harry's attention to his friend.

Ron didn't look much different from the last time he had seen the man, and Harry was glad to see the shin of his wedding ring in the dying light, and he smiled. He seemed healthier looking and Harry wondered if it was simply the fact that he wasn't burdened by grief that was the difference.

"They should be here any moment," Molly replied as she dropped a kiss on her son's cheek.

Ron slipped down into the chair next to Harry clapping his friend of the back.

"Just got in mate, you look tired," he said as he pulled a basket of bread rolls towards him only stopping before he took one when his mother glared at him.

Harry simply nodded not quite sure what Ron was on about. It was going to be hard to follow a lot of things until his memories completely slotted together but he knew it would be worth it.

"Ah here they are," Arthur said smiling as he turned to look at two figures coming around the outside of the Burrow.

Harry turned in his chair eyes searching desperately and then there she was. Her hair was pulled from her face in an intricate knot that caught the dying sunlight turning it a burning golden red. She was wearing a long velvet green jacket over a plain white tee and black jeans, but he didn't think she had ever looked as beautiful as she did in that moment.

He as up and out of his chair before anyone could say anything else forgetting the sets of eyes that followed him completely. When he reached her she smiled broadly at him and he scooped her up in his arms spinning her around bringing a loving laugh from her lips. When he put her down again he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, not realising until that moment how much he had craved her touch.

"Alright Harry that is my baby sister," Ron said from across the garden as the twins hooted.

The couple broke apart with a laugh turning to see that everyone was watching them with happy eyes.

Harry pulled Ginny against his chest and leaned his forehead against her hair breathing her in.

"Are you alright," he whispered, Hermione the only other person who could hear since she was still standing close by.

"We had a bit of a moment where she collapsed but she's fine now," Hermione replied for Ginny and she winked at Harry before she walked away.

Ginny slipped her head from Harry's chest to look up at him with a small smile, "she guessed everything the second I woke up and didn't know where I was," Ginny said laughing slightly at Harry's frown.

"It's alright I suppose love, we'll have to tell them anyway," he said as he ran his hand over her stomach feeling the pulse of life there.

He released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as he felt that spark of magic. Somehow he hadn't been able to believe that they had come out of this unscathed and he had been sure if she was here then there baby wouldn't be. But then there was the spark and the slight bump that signalled the beginning of a wonderful journey.

Kissing her head again he slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the table. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek before dropping into a seat next to Harry and the meal began. Everyone laughed and chatted through the whole meal and the couple mostly kept quiet letting everything flow around them. Harry was sure that Ginny was feeling the same way as he was, a little out of his depth.

He leaned into her neck his lips kissing against her skin as he talked, "shall we tell them?" he asked knowing for a fact that no one sat at the table knew she was pregnant.

She turned to look at him her nose mere millimetres from his and smiled giving him a small nod.

They waited until the meal had wound down, until the last piece of cake had been eaten and the little ones were fast asleep. Tonks excused herself for a moment to go and put Teddy and Sarah in bed and when she returned she slipped onto her husband's lap with a happy giggle. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Remus whisper something in her ear that made her hair turn a bright shade of pink and had her hiding her face in his shoulder. Remus caught Harry's gaze and winked smiling broadly.

When everyone was settled and the conversation had slipped to a low buzz Harry stood up calling for everyone's attention.

"This evening has truly been one of the best nights of my life," he turned and looked at Ginny who smiled up at him and took his hand, "I know this must sound strange but nights like these didn't happen often for me."

A few people frowned especially Molly who knew these kinds of get-togthers were a frequent thing but she didn't say anything as she watched something flash in the young man's eyes.

"Ginny and I have an announcement," he said smiling down at her as she too stood wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her check against his chest a small shy smiled on her lips.

Harry stopped to press a kiss to her hair, "you've not saying you've knocked her up have you," Fred bellowed from the other end of the table and earned himself a knock to the ribs from his girlfriend.

Harry beamed as he looked at his gathered friends and family, "well actually yes I am," he said and Ginny tsked at his wording but didn't say anything else.

The table was deathly quiet and Harry worried for a moment, then Molly rose from her chair came around the table and pulled the two of them in a bone crunching hug. As soon as she did that it broke the silence that had enveloped them and all at once everyone was saying their congratulations.

Harry got more pats on the back and hugs than he could ever remember getting but eventually things calmed down and people started to make their way home. Soon enough it was only the Weasley's and a few other people who knew about Harry and Ginny's travels that were left. Silence fell again but this time it was a soft happy silence and people took in the happy couple with new eyes.

"harry dear, well does this mean that well I don't know how to put it," Molly said looking to her husband and hoping he could explain but Harry got her drift instantly and smiled warmly.

"Does this mean we've just gotten back so to speak," he turned to look at everyone gathered around as he said, "yeah it does."

Chatter started up instantly and Harry had trouble following what everyone was saying. He picked up Arthur the best since he was sat opposite Harry.

"So that means this is the same baby as Ginny was having when you were here when she was sixteen," he asked frowning a little at the wording.

With a laugh Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders, "yeah, thankfully the trip back didn't harm her. Told you you wouldn't have to worry about the pregnancy for a few years."

Ginny watched her mother's face as a tear silently slid down her cheek and couldn't help but get up and cross to her mother wrapping her in a hug. When she pulled back Molly smiled her eyes still a little watery.

"I'm sorry dear I don't mean to blubber at you, it's just I've been waiting for this day since you were sixteen. Knowing for sure it was coming made it so hard to wait," she said and Ginny could hear the bubbling happiness in her voice.

"So when you said nights like this didn't happen for you Harry you weren't kidding," Ron said as he finally caught up to what was happening.

Harry turned his attention to his friend and gave a soft sad smile, "no I wasn't. I know that the Harry from this time line had a different life and I have the memories of that in my head but it's hard to grasp them right now."

"It's like trying to hold onto sand they keep slipping through my fingers," Ginny said and he turned to look at her.

Ginny crossed back to him and he wrapped her up in his arms kissing her softly. When they pulled apart she buried her face in his chest taking in his soothing scent.

"I think eventually the memories from the old time line will fade but it's hard at the moment so you're going to have to bear with us for a little while until we get used everything again," he frowned as something flashing in his mind, "is there something important about to happen."

For a moment everyone was silent as they looked at each other and then everyone broke into laughter. Harry frowned as he watched his family unsure of the joke he had just told. Fred and George were on their feet suddenly drawing everyone's attention and the laughter died down.

"It is our great honour to remind you," Fred started.

"That in three days time your marrying our baby sister," George finished with a large beam.

Harry laughed before he could stop himself and Ginny shot him a dirty look, "aw babe I didn't mean it like that," he said suddenly worried he had stuck his foot in it.

More than one person was laughing at his reaction including Ron who was now being told off by Hermione.

"I just mean that I was sure we would have missed all of these mile stones, its one thing to remember them but to be there to make the memories," he looked down at Ginny pleading for her to understand and she gave a small laugh before pulling him down into a kiss and he knew he was forgiven.

"Well there's something to be said about that," Arthur said drawing the couples attention, "you've been together for a long time, in fact you've been engaged for almost as long, but no matter how we talked about it the both of you kept saying you had to wait. I once asked you why Harry and your eyes went all glassy and you said you didn't know, I stopped asking after that," he said with a small laugh but Harry could see he was nervous.

Harry had no explanation for his past self's strange behaviour all he could think was some kind of residual element left behind from the future Harry. Closing his eyes he could see the memories of his past self talking over wedding plans with Ginny and every time he they always decided on putting it off until suddenly they had decided on the date completely out of the blue.

It was strange when Harry thought of the times with Ginny in the past; they didn't feel the same as the times they had been together in their timeline. There was no unbelievable urge to be with her as he had felt when they had finally came together, there was no pain at being separated from her. It was strange it was as if their bond didn't exist until the timelines aligned. As he thought of this he tested his connection to Ginny his mind suddenly filling with her feelings. He could tell she was tired and suddenly it was beating at him more than he could stand. Without even thinking about the people gathered he lifted Ginny into his arms, carrying her princess style and cradled her body to his chest. She didn't even protest just sighed happily as she tucked close into his chest.

"I think we might call it a night," he said his eyes on Ginny parents who simply nodded.

Harry turned with Ginny tucked in his arms and carried her to the house without looking back.

For a moment the Weasley's all looked at each other until Bill whistled from where he was sat with Fleur's feet propped on his knee.

"Anyone else feel that shiver of power before he picked Ginny up," he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Charlie nodded running his hands over his arms as if he was cold even though it was a warm evening, "yeah I've not felt anything like that from Harry or Ginny since the final battle," he said and turned to wrap an arm around his girlfriend who was a little lost in the conversation.

"Well that's just it isn't it, we haven't had the same Harry from then, we all could see the difference in Harry's power level and I personally have been waiting to see the Harry I witnessed that night," Hermione said voicing most of their thoughts.

The younger ones of the group started to chat about the difference in harry and Ginny, but it was the elder ones who saw something more. Molly started gathering the plates and Sirius and Remus quickly moved to help her. Arthur and Tonks joined them in the kitchen leaving the others in the garden chatting.

"Why wasn't the same bond between harry and Ginny before," Molly asked once everyone was gather.

"If I was to hazard a guess I'd say it was because this Harry and Ginny had already forged the bond and things have just been waiting for them to settle back into the time line," Remus said frowning slightly as he tried to put the facts together.

"Harry has always been powerful we all knew that, but the Harry from the final battle was something all together different," Sirius said his eyes then turning to Molly and Arthur, "and Ginny was most definitely different from what she normally was. She killed every death eater in the castle with a thought," he said images from that night playing in front of his eyes.

For a while the adults talked of what this could mean for Harry and Ginny but soon enough they broke apart for the evening leaving the worrying for a later time. Outside the younger of the group had resolved to talk with harry and Ginny soon and help them acclimate to what was a new world to them. Hermione tugged her husband to his feet then and disaperated to their home.

"I think we need to talk husband mine," she said pulling Ron along their hallway t the stair case that led to their bedroom.

"And what do we need to talk about wife," Ron said liking the way Hermione was acting.

"Well Fleur is about to pop any day and now Ginny's expecting," she paused to smile at Ron who had started to frown wondering where her chain of thought was heading, "well I think it's about time we get working on a bay of our own," she finished and watched as a smile slipped across his lips.

"Is that so wife dear," Ron said pulling Hermione into her arms and kissing her passionately, "well I most definitely would enjoy that," he said as he ran his hand along her thigh and she laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love the process my dear, but remember at the end of that process there could be a baby," she said suddenly growing serious.

Ron pulled back from her enough so that he could look down into her chocolate eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"That's the part I look forward to most my lovely bride," he said as he captured her in another passionate kiss and then there was no more discussion.

Back at the Burrow Harry tucked Ginny into bed smiling softly as he realised she was already asleep. He slipped her shoes off along with her jeans, smiling softly as she whimpered in her sleep but didn't wake. She curled into a ball on her side once he placed her in the bed and he tucked her quilt around her happy when she sighed in her sleep and smiled. He sat next to her for a while brushing a few lose strands of hair away from her face but soon he grew restless and left the room to let his wife sleep peacefully.

He knew they were due to be married in front of all of their friends and family in a few days, but he already thought of Ginny as his wife since they were bonded. Technically speaking in the magical world they were married, but he was glad that she was going to get the wedding day she had always dreamed of, she deserved it.

He found the house quiet when he ventured out, obviously the mini party had broken up once they had left, but he wasn't surprised when he found Arthur sat in the front room the paper in his lap as he sipped a cup of tea. He looked up with a smile when Harry entered folding his paper and placing it aside.

"Harry I thought you'd gone to bed for the night," he said placing his cup down on a saucer that was floating at his elbow.

"Ginny's knackered, I think it's the pregnancy, but I feel strangely wired," he said as he settled into a chair opposite Arthur.

Arthur smiled softly with a nod, "I can't begin to understand everything that you have been through in the past few months Harry, but I do know one thing, my daughter will never be safer than when she is with you."

His statement was soft but Harry could feel the power and the understanding behind it and it made Harry's heart ache.

"Sir I won't you to know something. I'm sure you know I love your daughter, but there is more to it than that. I have always and will always ever love her. There will never be anyone for me other than Ginny in this life or the next," he said his eyes fixed squarely on the pattern of the rug as he spoke.

He heard a shuffle and looked up to find Arthur sat forwards in his chair starring deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Are you saying you are bonded with my daughter," he whispered very aware that Molly was just in the kitchen.

Harry studied his father in laws face for a moment and then simply nodded. With a sigh Arthur sat back in his chair and Harry watched as a wistful smile passed over his lips.

"Then Ginny is even luckier then I could have imagined, she has had you to be by her side countless times and she will always have you," he looked at Harry then his face growing serious for a moment, "but there is much that comes with a bonding like yours Harry. We have all seen the power you share; I fear that you may be a beacon for everything dark in this world."

Harry sat back in his chair at that statement, unsure of how to take that. He hadn't been thinking passed what he saw as his mission but now that it was over he had to think of what this life would mean. He had felt the power he and Ginny could raise, and it seemed endless, he should have realised what that could mean for the both of them. Harry was foolish enough to think that vanquishing Voldermort would bring the end of darkness. He had after all been only the last in a long line of dark wizards. Harry knew Arthur had given him a lot to think about but for the moment he would think of nothing but Ginny and the life they were about to build together.

"At the moment all I care about is being what Ginny needs me to be, a husband and a father, we shall worry about anything else when it comes," he said drawing a chuckle from Arthur.

"Harry my boy, you already are everything Ginny needs. She talked to me when you were here last, of what it was like when Fred was gone. I could see the soul deep pain she felt at it, and I knew there was more she wasn't sharing with me. You gave me my son back before I even knew I would lose him, and you kept my daughters soul whole. I don't think she would ever ask more of you."

"And yet I would give it," Harry said with a small laugh of his own.

Arthur stood then and patted Harry on the shoulder, "now is not the time for worries my lad, be with Ginny and enjoy this time. You'll be married in a few days and your life will begin a new," with that he turned and left the room wishing him pleasant dreams.

For a while Harry sat and thought over everything they had discussed his mind forever returning to what could be in store for Ginny and he in the future. Would there be more darkness that threatened to taint their life, he knew for a fact that whatever came from now on he could never change. Death had warned him once and he would not take that warning lightly not after the threats that had been passed. Harry pushed the thoughts aside and decided what he needed now was to crawl into bed with his wife.

* * *

><p>AN this story will be drawing to an end soon, but I've been thinking of something to do with this Harry and Ginny incarnation since I like how powerful they are, but back to this so yeah probs just going to one more chap after this, two at the most. Let me know what you think x


	32. Big Day

Ginny watched as her mother ran around the garden trying to wrangle Teddy as he refused to come inside for a bath. She couldn't help but laugh at the image, as Tonks stood by and watched with Sarah wrapped in her arms. It was a little surreal to watch considering Teddy had practically been Molly's son, or at least grandson the last time she had seen them together like this. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she ran her hand over her stomach smiling softly at the thought of her own child running rings around Molly.

"Ginny really, if you don't come and sit down we will never be ready," Hermione moaned as she finished piling Fleur's hair in an intricate twist.

With a smile Ginny turned from the window as Tonks finally stepped in, and took her seat in front of the mirror.

She looked at herself as Hermione moved behind her wand in hand, carefully curling Ginny's hair. Her makeup was flawless so good that it looked as if she didn't wear anything at all; instead it enhanced all of her natural features. Her lips looked fuller, her amber eyes brighter and Ginny couldn't be happier.

As Hermione worked Ginny slipped the fallen strap of her shift back into place. At the moment all she wore was her underwear and a sheer silk shift but she didn't care. She'd seen Hermione dressed in less more than once but she shied away from that thought as it came along with a flash of her brother wearing even less. It had been a few days now and her memories were becoming more and more easy to access but her old memories weren't getting any fuzzier so it did get a little disorientating sometimes to remember the same thing happening two different ways.

Ginny was snapped from her thoughts when someone sighed from the doorway and she turned to see her mother come in, her cheeks still flushed from chasing Teddy.

"You look beautiful dear," she said and Ginny smiled as she spotted her mother's eyes glistening.

"Don't cry mum you'll set me off," she laughed already feeling herself welling up.

It was bad enough with a bout of baby hormones thrown into the mix if people around her started crying there was no way she was going to be able to hold back. Molly nodded dabbing at her eyes with a hanky that she then tucked into her sleeve.

When Hermione was finished her hair fell in I soft curls around her shoulders, held back from her face with and intricate weave of silver strands. She turned her head to see the light glint of silver leaves that had been worked into her hair as well and smiled, she loved it.

"Thank you Hermione," she laughed smiling broadly at her best friend.

"Come on dear if you don't get into your dress soon, Harry's going to be stood at that alter wondering where you are," Molly said turning to pull her dress from the wardrobe.

Ginny sighed happily when her eyes came to land on the dress and quickly rushed across the room to get into it. Molly pooled the material carefully on the floor so that Ginny could step into it and the slid it up her body making sure the skirt settled right. Once Ginny slipped into the sleeves Hermione and Molly went to work doing up the buttons on the back.

"I think Harry's going to have one hell of a time getting into that," Fleur laughed from where she was now reclining on Ginny's bed.

"Nonsense he's a resourceful young man," Molly said drawing a gasp from her daughter and an outright laugh from the other two women, "oh give over Ginevra is not like you're going to your wedding night virginal is it," she said as she tapped her on the stomach with a smile.

Shaking her head Ginny turned so she could see herself in the full length mirror Hermione has configured and beamed at the sight. She ran her hands along the tight white bodice of her dress marvelling at the amazing embroidery work. In iridescent white thread her mother had stitched an amazing lattice work of vines and leaves, matching the lace work in her hair. As she turned slightly the light caught the embroidery and it shinned purple, almost ultra violet. Her skirts were made of layer upon layer of white gossamer that floated around her effortlessly as she moved. The long sleeves of her dress dipped to a point at the end and she ran her finger nimbly over the matching embroidery at the very edge. Running her hands over the bodice again she loved the way the dress hugged her curves accentuating her small waist and bosom. The top of the bodice was cut straight across almost so the sleeves met it at a ninety degree angle, but the cut allowed for her bosom to be held but not squashed. The whole effect was truly breath taking. When she turned Hermione was stood a few feet away smiling brightly at her friend, a bouquet of white roses held in her hand. Ginny had decided to go barefoot not being able to find any shoes that did the dress justice, and somehow it just felt right to her. So much of the bond between her and Harry was ancient, it just felt right to do this the traditional way.

"You look breathtaking Gin," Hermione said unable to keep the tears from welling in her eyes.

Ginny beamed at her friend as she walked forwards to take the bouquet from Hermione. Hermione herself was wearing a soft lavender dress that came to just above her knees, with a sash of white cinching it in at the waist. The skirt was built from layers as Ginny's was and the dress was made from the same material but was plain. Fleur who was her only other bridesmaid was wearing a dress of darker lavender, and she too had sash of white at her waist, though hers sat just above her bump. Her dress was longer than Hermione's taking in to account the fact she looked like she was about to pop any moment. It reached to about mid calf and was ever so slightly longer in the back, but the effect was beautiful.

Molly helped Fleur to her feet who waddled over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek before she disappeared out of the door to find her husband. Hermione pulled her wand from somewhere in the folds of her skirt and taped the bouquet in Ginny's hands muttering something she could quite make out. All at once the plain white roses sparkled as if they had been dusted in glitter of the same colour in her dress. Ginny stared for a moment at the shimmer of iridescent purple and the wrapped her arms around Hermione hugging her tightly to her.

"Alright I'm going to find that husband of mine before I cry and ruin all my good work," she said as she bustled out of the door leaving mother and daughter alone.

Molly turned to her daughter smiling lovingly at her youngest child, "are you ready dear," she said fishing the hanky from her sleeve again.

"You know I am mum, to me and Harry we are already married," Ginny laughed watching as her mother dabbed at her eyes.

"I know dear, but this just makes everything feel so real. You're going to be married and with a baby on the way no less," she said giving up all pretence as she hiccupped a sob.

Laughing Ginny pulled her mother into a hug and waited until her mother had calmed down before she pulled back, "can I just let the record show that Harry and I were technically married before this little one was conceived," she said making her mother laugh.

Ginny turned to look at herself one last time in the mirror and smiled to herself, "ready or not Potter here I come."

"Harry man what the hell are you doing in there," Ron yelled through the bathroom door.

With a smile Harry casually ignored his best friend who had been fretting most of the day. Harry figured since the groom was as calm as anything the best man had a right to freak out, but he had to admit if he didn't shut up soon he might make him.

"I'll be out in a moment," he yelled back and with a huff he heard Ron walk off.

Harry looked into the mirror for the umpteenth time blowing a strand of hair from his face with an exasperated puff. No matter what length his hair was he just couldn't seem to get it under control. He had threatened to cut if off the day before and Ginny had shown him the error of his ways. So now his hear fell in soft waves until it touched the colour of his pale lavender shirt. It was so pale it seemed almost white until it caught the light. He had laughed at the colour until Ginny had shot him a dirty look and then he had learned quickly to keep quiet on all opinion to do with anything about the wedding.

He ran his hands over the slightly shimmering material straightening out imaginary creases and sighed as he straightened the silver buckle of his belt. He couldn't help but grin as he ran his fingers over the buckle fashioned into a phoenix, a present from Sirius the evening before. Trust his godfather to try and smuggle a little of his flare into the wedding. Other than the flarey shirt he wore a pair of plain black dress pants and shinny dress shoes. Hermione had tried to talk him into a tie but he had nixed that idea pretty quickly, he hated ties. Looking down at the rings he held in his hands he smiled. He had toyed with the idea of using his parent's rings, that he had found in the Potter vault some time ago, but somehow it didn't feel right. He planned to give Ginny the gold circle that had been his mothers, but he wanted something different for her. So he had fashioned a ring from a traditional design he had once seen. The band of the ring was made of a rich welsh gold that almost had a brassy colour to it, but across the band was white gold leaves entwined all the way around. Harry had laid protective charms around the ring, along with a few other things that connect her ring to his band.

His band was a little plainer than hers, but the guys just could pull of that kind of thing. Instead of the leaves being laid above and 3D they were actually etched into the white gold band it yellow gold so that it matched her ring almost mirroring it. Inside of both rings he had simply inscribed _Forever love_ having been totally unable to think of anything else small to write. As he slipped the rings into his pocket he hoped she liked them since she hadn't seen a thing, but according to others who had it fitted the theme she had picked.

Unsuccessfully attempting to push his hair out of his eyes one last time Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Finally Harry I thought I was going to have to break the door down," Ron huffed as he bounded to his feet.

His friend seemed to have looked out more than he had since he was just wearing a plain white dress shirt and black pants. On the other hand he had been talked into a tie that was a shade of lavender Harry knew matched Hermione's dress perfectly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet now as Harry moved across the room snagging the waist coat off Ron's bed as he went. This was the last part of his outfit, a white waist coat worked with embroidery across the front and shinny silk pearlescent back. He shrugged it on, doing it up as requested by his wife before he turned to his best mate.

"Come on then Ron, before you have an aneurism," Harry said and with a cheeky grin and a pop he was gone.

It was strange to arrive directly inside the Burrow, since even in his time line there had been wards guarding the place, but with a laugh he bypassed Tonks who was chasing a half dressed Teddy and stepped out into the garden. The orchard behind the Burrow had been transformed with a thousand twinkling lights that made the place look as if a galaxy had fallen from the sky. A small alter had been arranged just in front of the orchard and chairs had been placed facing them, chairs that were now full of people laughing and waiting for the service to begin.

Harry had a moment of apprehension as he looked at all those face, not for what he was about to do, but for the fact he hated having to do anything in front of so many people. Ron seemed to sense his unease and came up slapping him companionly on the back.

"Not thinking on running for it are you man, cause you know I'm honour bound to tie you up and drag you back if you make a break for it," Ron laughed half in mirth half in warning.

Harry released the breath he had been holding with a spout of laughter and turned to look at his friend.

"Would never dream of it," he looked back at the people who were now being called to attention by the twins, "you know how I hate crowds," he said and Ron watched as he paled a little.

"Come on mate you know the second you see Ginny you'll forget all of that," he slapped Harry on the back again and went to find his wife.

Turns out that Ron was spot on for once, and harry was thankful for it. He was stood up at that alter his stomach doing flipflops as Ron led Hermione down the aisle to take their places on the respective sides. He smiled weakly at Hermione as she passed and tried hard to notice that his other best friend really did look beautiful. He watched as Bill led Fleur down the aisle this time at a little more sedate pace since she could do more than waddle, and smiled warmly when she winked at him.

Then it was time, the crowd of people turned as one to look as Ginny arrived and harry forgot the world. Never had he seen her look more beautiful than she did as she walked towards him. She shimmered and shinned in the light cast from the hundreds of fairy lights in the evening air and he wanted nothing more than to rush to her and wrap her in his arms. Fighting the urge he watched as she smiled at him her breath coming a little quicker, and a spark of love shot down their connection.

When Arthur finally led her to stand next to Harry, he reached out and took her hand pressing his lips to the back of it, unable to do anything more at that point. He barely heard as the affiant started the ceremony, his eyes all for Ginny as she beamed at him, her smile more dazzling than ever. Thankfully he needed no prompting when it came to the vows saying his lines and pouring every ounce of love into them.

When he vowed to love Ginny for the rest of his life the collected masses felt a wave of power wash over them, stronger than any vow exchange at a wedding any of them had ever felt. It was well known that wizarding marriages never fell apart mostly because of these exact vows made at the altar, but all gathered knew it would be more than this for this young couple.

When Ginny made her answering declaration a fresh wave of power seeped out amongst the congregation and more than one girl could be heard sighing with the accumulated effect of the couples love.

When it came time for the exchange of the rings Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of the band harry had made for her. When he slipped it onto her finger she felt the familiar buzz of their bond as it seemed to physically slip around the symbol of their love. He kissed her hand again after he slipped the ring on, his lips lingering over the band and she shivered at the trill of power that passed through her body heating places low down that made it really hard to concentrate. She got her own back on Harry though when Hermione handed her his band and she slipped it onto his finger. She to kissed his hand and this time she purposefully pushed a slip of magic into his body. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop him from saying something to his naughty wife as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"By the magic that binds us all I now pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant said smiling at harry with a wink, "well kiss her lad," he said and everyone laughed.

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he pulled his new official wife into his arms and pressing his lips to hers caught her in one of the most loving kisses he had ever given her.

When they broke apart everyone cheered and laughing the couple turned to look out at their collective friends and family.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter," a new round of cheers started even louder than the others as harry and Ginny stepped out hand in hand to meet their friends and family.

The celebrations ran long into the night and Harry and Ginny ended up being the last ones standing as they danced amongst the trees to soft music playing from nowhere in particularly. Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms pulling her against him as they managed a moment to themselves for the first time.

"I love you Mrs Potter," he whispered against her lips and she smiled.

"And I you Mr Potter," Ginny replied as she snaked her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Their feet had stopped moving now though they still swayed together slightly. Laying her cheek against Harry's shoulder Ginny let her eyes close as she felt the magic thrum between them. She could feel the love harry was pouring her way like a wave of warmth cascading through her body and she knew for a fact the baby liked it as well. She smiled thinking of the tiny life growing inside of her at that very moment. She was so very excited at the thought of holding that baby in her arms.

As Harry swayed her Ginny opened her eyes meaning to look up at her husband but then something in the trees caught her eye and she strained to catch what it was. Squinting slightly she suddenly made out the form of figure cloaked in darkness barely discernable from their surroundings in the dim light. But once Ginny knew they were there she could see it clearly and try as she might to look away or say something to harry she found she couldn't. She watched as the figure dipped its head in an almost salute and then before her eyes dissolved.

Once the figure was gone Ginny tore her eyes from the spot and looked up at Harry to find him smiling softly with his eyes closed. The words she had been about to speak died on her lips and she turned to press her cheek against his chest, chasing away the thought that death had been a party to her wedding.

* * *

><p>AN so that looks like a good place to call it finished... or would you all like a little bit more detail in to the beginning of their married life I was contemplating that but not so sure tell me what you think!


	33. Little one

Harry tried very hard to concentrate on the book in his hand, but Ginny was making it extremely hard. She was resting her head in his lap, her feet up on the couch dozing lightly. But it wasn't that that was distracting him, oh no it was the fact that his darling wife was becoming more and more uncomfortable, but was choosing to ignore the sensation. He fidgeted trying to ease the ache that was settling into his back, even though it wasn't his pain his was feeling, and her eyes popped open smiling.

"Will you sit still Harry," she moaned as she ran her hand over her stomach.

Harry watched her fingers as they slipped over her round stomach, the way she smiled softly and whispered happily to their baby. He reached out laying his hand over hers and smiled when he felt the spark that was his child. That spark had grown as their child had grown, until now it was a full awareness in his mind whenever he touched Ginny's bump.

She patted his hand and tried sliding from the couch, after he watched her struggle for a moment fighting back the urge to laugh; he jumped up and held a hand out to her. She shot him a dirty look but didn't say anything as he helped her to her feet.

"I think I need a walk," she said as he felt a wave of pain ripple along her back, he reached out and rubbed the spot she needed without even thinking and the pain eased.

"I don't want to venture to far," he replied worry clear in his voice.

With a loving smile Ginny reached up and kissed his cheek before turning and heading to the kitchen where her mother was. The couple had returned to the Burrow a few days ago when it was clear Ginny would be giving birth any day now, for some reason she just wanted to be back with everyone else.

Molly turned as they entered smiling to Ginny but shooting a look over her shoulder to harry who was hovering close to his wife.

"Will you all stop worrying," Ginny said throwing her hands up in exasperation, "yes I'm in labour," Harry rushed forwards then wrapping an arm around her back.

She turned slightly into the hold as she always did and he kissed her of the forehead.

"My point is," she said standing straighter so she could look at both Harry and her mother, "that I know I'm in labour but we've got a long road ahead, I can tell," she said as she began waddling towards the back door.

Molly sighed and turned to face the couple properly, "she's probably right Harry Bill was in no hurry and the twins were even longer," she said but Harry could see the worry in her eyes.

This was after all her youngest child, her baby, so no matter what she would worry.

"I'm going to go for a small walk in the garden I think," Ginny said and not waiting for anyone else to say anything she ducked out of the door Harry hot on her heels.

Molly watched through the window chuckling lightly as she watched Harry try and convince Ginny to come back inside. It was a losing battle from the start so he settled for hovering at her side, one arm out ready to catch her. Watching the couple Molly had a flash of thought and started timing whenever Ginny would stop and reach for her husband. Ok so she was about seven minutes apart at the moment, she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall. Just then Hermione and Ron's hands turned from at home to travelling and she knew there was only one place they'd be heading at the moment.

"Mum!" Ron called in his usual manner and she smiled.

"In the kitchen love," she called and Hermione and Ron appeared a second later smiling happily.

Ron had an arm around his wife's waist and when they came to a standstill that arm snaked even further until it rested against her finally showing stomach. Molly walked forwards pulling her son and daughter in law into a hug each.

"How you feeling dear," she asked as she too ran a hand over Hermione's stomach.

"Mum better thanks, I don't really get sick anymore," she said leaning her head against Ron's shoulder.

They chatted for a moment about how Hermione was doing now that she was into her forth month of pregnancy, but Molly kept a wary eye on the garden and Harry as he grew paler and paler by the moment.

She knew Ginny and he had a connection that none of them truly understood, they were closer than any other married couple she had ever seen. When he moved she moved with him, it was like gravity, but there was something more. Harry would stub his toe upstairs and Ginny would wince and rub her foot even though she was in the kitchen. Molly had watched a lot of that over the past seven months, and she knew they physically felt what the other was feeling, and she surmised it wasn't just pain they felt. Harry would get unbelievably sad when Ginny was, and then all of a sudden Ginny would smile and they were both fine. It was strange to watch but she didn't feel right questioning it. So as she watched Ginny grab Harry's arm and poor Harry turn white as a sheet she knew this was going to be interesting.

"So where is she," Ron asked finally and Molly turned to look at them again pulled from her musing.

"In the garden, Ginny seems determined to do laps, and Harry seems determined he's going to have a heart attack by the end of the day," she said turned to look out the window again.

Laughing Hermione joined her mother in law to watch the couple out the window and realised Molly wasn't far off. There wasn't much Harry worried about any more, I mean being the most powerful wizard in the world does give you a sense of safety for a lot of things, but when it came to Ginny it was a whole other matter. Harry at that moment was desperately trying to steer Ginny towards to house, but stopped suddenly as she gripped his arms and Hermione could see her friend frown.

"I might go out and play devil's advocate," she said with a smile to her husband that had of course found food and was sat at the table eating.

Shaking her head she headed out into the garden laughing at the thought that her husband seemed to be the one with the food cravings lately not her.

Ginny looked up when the door opened and smiled brightly when she spotted Hermione holding her arms out for a hug. Of course Hermione obliged pulling her friend into a hug and dropping a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Maybe you can convince her Hermione, since we've been out here the pain has grown worse and closer together," Harry breathed and Hermione patted him on the arm.

"Well that's the point husband mine," Ginny said as she pulled out of his reach and started doing laps again.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Harry turned to follow his wife smiling weakly at Hermione. With a laugh Hermione slipped up next to Ginny's other side and kept pace with the couple.

"She is right though Harry, walking like this is good for a woman in labour, which she so obviously is," Hermione said as she took Ginny's free hand in hers squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you Hermione, he is driving me insane," but she didn't finish her sentence as she gasped and grabbed for Harry who was there instantly.

Hermione watched as pain rippled over Ginny's face but as soon as Harry touched her it eased and with a sigh she open her eyes and patted her husband's hand where it lay against her stomach. A second later Ginny turned and carried on her lap, and the other two were left to keep up with her.

Things progressed this way for an hour, Ginny walking around the garden of the Burrow, only stopping to rest on the bench every now and then. It was on her thirtieth lap that she gasped louder than before and clutched at Harry, who had her faster than before. Hermione watched Harry's face this time, and saw the echo of the pain etched across his face and with a shocked intake of breath realised that he was feeling it as well. Before she could say anything though there was a gushing sound like running water and all three looked down to see that Ginny's water had broken.

Smiling up at Harry she sighed, "I think I want to go inside now," she said and Harry released the breath he had been holding.

Molly appeared at the doorway a second later and helped her daughter inside, sweeping her off to get cleaned up, leaving Harry behind for a moment.

"That wife of mine is most definitely going to be the death of me," Harry moaned as he slipped down into a chair next to Ron.

Ron reached out and patted his best mate on the back and then turned straight back to the sandwiches he had.

Shaking her head at her husband Hermione slipped down into a chair next to Harry drawing her friend's attention.

"You feel it don't you," she said and Ron turned to look at them frowning already lost in this conversation.

Harry scrubbed his hand over his face and nodded, "yeah I do, she's holding a lot back I can tell, but when I can take some from her she feels better."

Frowning deeper Ron put the sandwich down and swallowed the bite he had in his mouth, "sorry what."

Rolling her eyes Hermione turned to her husband, "Harry can feel Ginny's pain, poor lad is going through labour as well."

Ron looked from his wife to his best mate a few times and then a grin cracked across his face and he laughed. Annoyed Harry punched him on the arm but it didn't do much to stem the laughter, until Ron caught the look his wife was giving him, and quickly he shut up muttering an apology.

Arthur appeared in the doorway the, obviously just back from work and smiled at the three assembled.

"Well hello everyone, so what's the occasion," he said as he dropped down into a chair as well.

"Ginny's in labour," Harry said as he dropped his forehead onto the table and sighed.

Hermione reached out and ran her hand across his hair trying to comfort him, but she didn't fail to see Arthur sit up a little straighter, all signs of tiredness sweeping from his body.

"Is she really," he said looking to Hermione who smiled and gave a small nod.

Arthur was on his feet then striding into the front room, but the three of them just sat not bothering to follow. Harry let out a little moan then and Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder leaning her cheek against his back.

"Bloody woman just won't let me look after her," harry moaned muffled slightly by the table.

Before either of them could reply though there was a series of pops and the twins appeared accompanied by their girlfriends. Angela and Katie squealed when they spotted Hermione and rushed forwards to hug her and the girls fell into a happy conversation. The twins patted Harry on the back, who hadn't even lifted his head from the table yet.

"He's looking a little green around the edges," George laughed as he pulled out a chair to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Apparently he's in labour to," Ron said with a shrug.

Everyone turned to look at him then and Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "actually it's more like he's feeling the echo of the pain Ginny's in," she said shooting her husband a look.

That had everyone talking instantly but Harry ignored them all, his mind firmly with Ginny as her mother helped her bathe and get redressed. More than once he felt her stop as her body rippled with the pain of a contraction and knew that things had only grown more intense now that her water had broken. He felt a hand slide against his neck and he looked up to see Fleur smiling down at him.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered as she leant over to press a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at her feeling a little better since she had gone through this herself seven months ago. As it turned out Fleur had managed to hold on for the wedding and the next day of extended celebrations but then she had gone into labour. He sat up to see that she had little Victoire tucked in her arms the little seven month old was fast asleep. Harry watched her sleeping face for a moment until he turned his internal radar telling him Ginny was on the move.

A second later she appeared in the doorway with her mother and grinned at the assembled masses of people. Bill walked forwards to fold his baby sister into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"How you doing," he whispered smiling warmly.

"Good so far, though Harry's helping," she said as she buried her face into his chest.

When they pulled apart Harry was there wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her into the shelter of his arms. Everyone watched them silently as Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and a spark of magic rippled through the room. No one mentioned the occurrence since it wasn't uncommon when the two of them were around; their immediate family had grown used to flares of magic around the two of them.

Ginny pulled back enough so she could look at her husband with a soft smile, "I think I want to lie down now," she said her voice sounding a little tired.

Harry nodded and led her towards a room he and Molly had purposefully added at the back of the house. It had become harder and harder for Ginny to navigate the stairs of the Burrow so both Molly and Harry had agreed it would be prudent to have a room downstairs for her with everything she needed.

When they slipped into the room no one followed giving the couple a moment to settle. Harry helped Ginny onto the bed and she sighed happily as the pain eased a little. He arranged to pillows around her easily picking out the best position for her since he could feel her needs as if they were his own. Once she was settled he slipped down into a chair next to the head of the bed taking her hand and laying a gently kiss against the back of it.

"Love you Gin," he whispered and she smiled pulling his hand until he had no choice but to stand and come to her.

She kissed him softly knowing he needed the comfort more than anything.

"Love you to," she whispered when they pulled apart.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door and Molly's head appeared around it.

"There's a few other people here who want to say hello, thought it was best now rather than later," she said her eyes slipping to Harry who nodded after looking at Ginny.

Charlie appeared then moving across the room to pull his sister into a hug, "how you doing Hun," he asked as she sat back into the pillows.

"Oh I've been better, but I'm not too bad," she said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her forehead promising to be outside with everyone else as long as she needed him. He slipped from the room back to his girlfriend who had decided to wait outside. Sirius appeared in the doorway next and harry stood to great him with a hug, "hey pup how you holding up," he asked Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that," she said as she held her arms out inviting him for a hug.

Laughing Sirius obliged wrapping her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek softly, "nonsense I know you'll do fine it's this one here that'll fall apart."

Ginny laughed at Harry's frown and the three of them chatted for a few minutes until Remus and Tonks appeared.

Tonks rushed up to sit on the bed next to Ginny and the two of them chatted happily.

"We left Teddy and Sarah with Andromeda for a while figured we might be here into the night," Remus said as he patted harry on the back.

The five chatted for a few more minutes until Harry could feel how uncomfortable Ginny was growing again and the other three excused themselves to join the others in the front room.

Sirius wasn't surprised to find the all of the Weasleys were gathered with their respective partners, even Percy arrived with Audrey in tow who was very quiet. Molly quickly slipped from the gathering to Ginny's side but everyone else stayed in the front room chatting happily. After an hour or two Hermione and Fleur cooked everyone up a meal as they settled in for the long hale knowing it could be hours.

It was some time after eleven when Molly appeared in the doorway smiling at everyone.

"It'll be any minute now," she said and Arthur pulled her into a hug, "the mediwitch from Mungo's is here, but Ginny seems to be doing fine on her own," with that she disappeared back into the room to find Harry sat behind his wife her body resting against his chest.

Ginny's hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she was obviously tired but she was still smiling softly as her mother returned. Molly rushed back to the head of the bed taking her daughters hand and giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

The mediwitch smiled at Molly her eyes twinkling, "alright ladies and gentlemen I think it's time. Like we practiced Ginny, take a deep breath and push ok on the next contraction," Ginny nodded and gripped at Harry's knee tighter.

Taking a deep breath she pushed and Harry felt every bit of the pain she was in. Closing his eyes he concentrated on pulling as much of it into himself as he could since Ginny was too distracted to fight him off. He knew instantly he had lessened the pain enough for her to be able to handle it and he smiled.

"Ok Ginny you're doing great, I can see the top of the head," the mediwitch said as she fussed around and Ginny collapsed back against Harry chest.

He kissed her hair and ran his hand along her stomach as he knew she liked.

"I think this next push should do it," she said and with a nod Ginny bared down again and Harry felt like screaming while Ginny kept perfectly quiet only moaning ever so softly.

"Hold it there Gin," the mediwitch called and Ginny collapsed back against Harry's chest, "alright Hun one more and lets welcome this little one into the world."

Taking a breath Ginny pushed one last time and then they heard it, the most glorious sound in the world.

Out in the front room everyone had fallen silent until that first cry ripped through the air. Hermione jumped to her feet, suddenly crying and then everyone was cheering as they listened to a baby who most definitely had a wonderful set of lungs.

Inside the room the mediwitch placed the baby on Ginny's stomach and the couple looked down to see their baby for the first time. Ginny wrapped the still mewling baby in her arms, pulling her against her chest where she quickly undid her maternity top so the little one could have skin to skin contact with her.

"Hello my angel," she whispered as the baby grasped at her bare skin with little fists.

Harry reached out running his hand across the top of the baby's damn head smiling at the shock of black hair he could see.

"Welcome to the world baby girl," he whispered then turned to kiss his wife thoroughly.

Molly stood by and watched with tears in her eyes at the little family, "should I tell everyone?" she asked and harry looked up at her with a small nod.

She leaned down to kiss her daughter and her new granddaughter and rushed from the room to find everyone celebrating in the front room. Everyone stopped as one when they saw her and turned with bated breath.

"It's a girl," she called happily and the cheering began again and Arthur pulled his wife into a hug.

Sometime later Harry looked down at the little bundle of pink he held in his arms and smiled unsure of how he was going to fit as much love as he felt inside his body. He felt like it was going to over flow his soul and he didn't care. Looking at this miracle he knew life couldn't get any better. Just then the little one opened her eyes and he smiled as he looked into deep chocolate eyes of her mother.

"She has your eyes Gin," he whispered as he looked up at his wife who was resting on the bed happily.

"And your unruly hair apparently," she laughed as Harry walked forwards with the baby.

He settled into the chair next to Ginny and she reached out to place a hand on her daughter a content smile of her lips.

"What are we going to call her," he asked looking up at his wife.

"I think we should pick the first name we had," she said fighting back a yawn.

Harry grinned at his wife, his eyes twinkling as he looked back down at his baby. When he looked up again it was to find Ginny was fast asleep a small smile on her lips.

He rose to his feet and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he turned to leave the room and introduce his daughter to her family. When he slipped into the front room everyone didn't see him at first and he just simply watched as his family celebrated smiling at them until Bill spotted him and called for everyone to be quiet.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Lily Molly Potter," he said beaming out at everyone who all called happily.

Soon enough little Lily was being passed around the room everyone taking their turns to hold the little bundle. Hermione cried openly when it was her turn and Ron hugged the both of them. Fleur whispered to her in French and beamed when the little one gripped her finger. The twins held her between them beaming at the little one who blinked up at them quietly.

Eventually Harry was able to retrieve his daughter promising everyone they would get a turn again soon. As he turned to leave Sirius caught him in a hug.

"Congratulations pup, she is truly beautiful," he said as he looked down at little Lily, pushing a lock of her thick black hair from her face.

"I know," Harry replied softly as he turned to go back to his waiting wife.

* * *

><p>AN well there you have the folks I hope you enjoyed my little story xx


	34. Note

I just wanted to write a quick note onto the end of this for those that followed the story. I have succumbed to pressures (that really didn't take much lol) and have decided to do a sequel to this story so hopefully those who loved this will follow it into the next chapter.

Its called happily ever maybe and I hope to see some of the people who loved this so much once again.


End file.
